


Call my Name

by jusToxy_more



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusToxy_more/pseuds/jusToxy_more
Summary: Découvrez comment l'histoire aurait pu se dérouler si Blake n'avait pas perdu la tête, et s'il avait rencontré les bonnes personnes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la première partie d'une petite fanfiction que j'ai commencée à écrire sur l'univers Outlast. C'est un truc modeste mais je suis me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien de le partager avec des gens, et surtout connaître leur avis :)
> 
> Certains éléments de la fic sont issus des comic book dispo sur le site de Red Barrels, alors ceux qui ne les ont pas lus risquent de ne pas tout saisir...ils n'existent pas en français, donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais, passez une heure ou deux sur le wiki et ça ira mieux ;)

Blake courait à en perdre haleine à travers l’enfer sur Terre qu’était devenu Temple Gate. Il faisait nuit noire et il était donc forcé d’utiliser la vision nocturne de sa caméra pour se repérer et éviter de trébucher sur les pierres, les racines, ou les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. 

-Merde ! Cria-t-il quand un autre de ces cinglés déboula de nulle part devant lui pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir, une machette à la main.

Il changea de direction instantanément, commençant à fatiguer. Il sauta par-dessus une clôture et se retrouva à devoir se frayer un chemin à travers un champs de maïs. Il haletait et poussait de petits gémissements qui ponctuaient sa respiration sifflante. Il finit par trouver un de ces tonneaux vides qui traînaient un peu partout. Il se rua à l’intérieur et rangea sa caméra afin d’émettre le moins de lumière possible, puis il attendit. Il entendait les fanatiques courir autour de lui, récitant des prières incompréhensibles alors qu’ils fouillaient l’endroit.

Mais, soudain, alors qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à l’extérieur de sa cachette, il entendit des cris au loin, et fut aveuglé par un flash qui envahit la vallée entière. Un cor retentit autour de lui alors qu’il se sentait tomber dans les limbes. Il essaya de résister.

-Il faut que je trouve Lynn…, murmura-t-il faiblement en sortant du tonneau. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent immédiatement sous lui, le laissant inconscient, étendu sur le sol.

Quand il se réveilla, il était assis à un pupitre. Une fois de plus, il était de retour dans son ancien collège.

 _« S’il-te-plait Blake… »_ La voix de Jessica le fit sauter de son siège, alerte même avec le mal de crâne qui le prenait.

Il regarda autour de lui. La salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait était éclairée, si bien qu’il pouvait lire les nombreuses affiches accrochées aux murs. Elles vantaient les mérites de l’éducation catholiques, clamant que ne sortaient de leurs écoles que des enfants parfaitement éduqués et prêt à vivre selon les Evangiles.

-Ça n’a pas empêché Jess de mettre fin à sa vie, dit-il, amer. Sa scolarité avait été une succession de bons et de mauvais moments. Il l’avait passée toute entière avec Lynn et Jessica, ses meilleures amies depuis l’enfance. Mais depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait vu le père Loutermilch emmener Jessica en lui ordonnant de retourner aux dortoirs, plus rien n’avait jamais été pareil.

Il titubait dans les couloirs familiers à la poursuite de Jessica qui criait à l’aide. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Blake, brouillant sa vue et mouillant les vers de ses lunettes.

-J’arrive Jess…attends-moi…tout ira bien…, soufflait-il, à bout de force.

Puis la voix de Loutermilch retentit dans sa tête, chantant sa comptine encore et encore.

_« Gare à ce que vous voyez petits yeux. Gare à ce que vous voyez petits yeux… »_

Il s’arrêta et s’adossa contre un casier, se bouchant les oreilles en pleurant.

-Non ! Stop ! Laissez-la tranquille !

_« Car le père est tout là-haut, nous regarde avec amour, gare à ce que vous voyez petits yeux. »_

Tout à coup, un tremblement secoua les murs de l’école, et la silhouette de Jess apparut dans l’ombre au fond du couloir, se mettant à chanter à son tour de sa voix triste.

_« Gare à ce que vous touchez petites mains… »_

Il se mit à courir vers elle, tentant désespérément de l’atteindre. Mais plus il courait, et plus elle semblait s’éloigner de lui. Les chants s’arrêtèrent alors, et Blake vit un néon tomber à sa droite, se brisant à l’impacte. Il s’arrêta à nouveau et sortit sa caméra pour filmer le plafond qui s’effondrait autour de lui. Un grondement retentissait dans sa tête quand un morceau de plafond s’écrasa sur lui, lui coupant la respiration. Il était incapable de bouger alors que le chaos l’entourait.

Sa tête le fit soudain atrocement souffrir. C’était comme si chacun de ses neurones se tordaient à l’intérieur de sa tête. Il cria de douleur.

Mais son supplice s’arrêta aussi vite qu’il avait commencé. D’une seconde à l’autre, le grondement s’arrêta, le mal de crâne aussi. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il n’avait plus mal nul part. Il sentait une étrange chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Il se dit qu’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien depuis le crash de l’hélicoptère.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, désorienté. L’environnement dans lequel il se trouvait était assez sombre, mais il pouvait distinguer une lumière à sa droite. Il réalisa soudain qu’il était allongé. Sur un lit. Avec une couverture sur lui. _Mais ou est-ce que je suis ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il parvint à se redresser un peu pour pouvoir jeter un œil à la pièce dans laquelle il était.

La première chose qu’il vit fut une femme qui lui tournait le dos, assise à une table. Blake ne pouvait voir ni son visage, ni ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Il avala bruyamment sa salive, espérant provoquer une réaction, mais elle resta de marbre. Pas une seule des mèches de ses cheveux bruns ne bougea. Il commença à se demander si elle n’était pas endormie.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? finit-il par lancer.

Elle se retourna alors brusquement, visiblement surprise. Il ne parvenait pas à voir distinctement son visage dans la pénombre.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit-elle en se levant pour s’approcher de lui. Elle saisit au passage une lanterne posée sur la table, qu’elle alla déposer près de son lit.

-Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? insista Blake.

La femme finit par sourire. Maintenant qu’elle était plus près de lui, il réalisa qu’elle était plus jeune qu’il ne le pensait. Une vingtaine d’années, pas plus. _Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fout là ? Elle n’a pas l’air d’être une locale._

-Je vous ai trouvé près de la chapelle, errant seul, en plein délire. Vous étiez sous l’emprise de la tour, répondit-elle.

-Attendez, de quelle tour vous parlez ?

-Vous ne l’avez pas vue ? Elle est à flanc de montagne, près du village. C’est elle qui a rendu fous les habitants.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il se souvenait avoir aperçu quelque chose qui ressemblait effectivement à une tour pendant qu’il cherchait Lynn.

-Elle envoie des ondes dans toute la vallée, et ça lui permet de contrôler les esprits de ceux qui s’y trouvent. Vous voyez une lumière aveuglante, et elle prend petit à petit les reines de votre cerveau.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ? Qui l’a construite ? L’interrogea-t-il. C’était bon de parler à quelqu’un de normal après l’horrible nuit qu’il avait passée.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Murkoff Corporation ?

-Bien sûr. Après ce qu’il s’est passé à Mount Massive, leur réputation n’est plus à faire.

Elle parut s’agiter à la mention des horreurs qui s’étaient produites plusieurs mois auparavant.

-Attendez. Ils sont derrière tout ça, pas vrai ? Comprit-il, en voyant qu’elle gardait le silence. Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s’intéresser à un petit village d’Arizona ?

-Parce qu’il abrite justement ce qu’ils ont perdu à Mount Massive.

Il cligna des yeux. Elle ne l’aidait pas beaucoup.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle s’éloigna alors quelques secondes pour revenir avec une boîte de conserve qui fumait encore.

-Vous devriez manger un peu. Ce n’est pas très ragoutant, je sais, mais au moins c’est de la vraie nourriture… lui dit-elle en lui tendant son repas.

Il saisit la boîte pour constater que c’était des raviolis à la tomate. Il commença à manger, appréciant malgré tout de sentir son ventre se remplir petit à petit. Pendant ce temps, il l’observait s’activer dans la pièce. Elle portait une veste noire à capuche sur un sweat noire lui aussi. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules se mouvaient en même temps qu’elle. Il fut surpris quand il vit qu’elle était en train de charger un pistolet. Il ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle au moins était armée pour faire face aux monstres qui se trouvaient au dehors de ce havre de paix. Il se rendit compte qu’elle lui fournissait de précieux renseignements et qu’elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, et qu’il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

-Vous ne m’avez pas répondu tout à l’heure, quand je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez…, commença-t-il, hésitant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un demi-sourire.

-Je m’appelle Emilia. Ça fait…déjà plusieurs semaines que je vis ici. Vous allez sûrement me demander ce qu’une étudiante comme moi viendrait foutre dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci, qui plus est gagné par la folie.

Il eut un petit rire. Cette petite arrivait à faire de l’humour dans un endroit pareil. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas très différents.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées.

Son sourire s’élargit. Mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Blake crut percevoir une teinte triste dans les yeux d’Emilia, une émotion cachée par ce sourire qu’elle lui adressait.

-Je suis venue ici…à la recherche de la même personne que Murkoff. Quelqu’un qui est une de leurs victimes, comme vous et moi, ou Waylon Park, et des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d’autres.

Comme le monde entier, Blake savait qui était Waylon Park. Il était celui qui avait divulgué les secrets de Murkoff, et provoqué le scandale mondial qui était survenu plusieurs mois auparavant. Cependant, Park avait disparu peu après, sûrement pour échapper à la vengeance de la firme transnationale. Mais il n’avait personne d’autre en tête qui aurait pu susciter autant d’intérêt de sa part.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il alors, curieux.

-Miles Upshur. Mais nous en reparlerons avec lui quand nous irons à sa rencontre tout à l’heure. Car oui, je l’ai trouvé. Je n’ai pas traversé toute cette merde pour rien.

Upshur…il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

-D’accord, mais, attendez, je vous en prie. Ma femme est leur prisonnière quelque part, et…je ne sais pas comment mais ils disent qu’elle est enceinte !

Elle était sur le point de retourner à son occupation, mais elle s’interrompit quand elle entendit la voix angoissée de Blake.

-Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : votre femme n’est pas enceinte. Il n’y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Mais vous en saurez plus tout à l’heure…si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauver votre femme, M. Langermann, vous devez me faire confiance. Je sais que vous venez de me rencontrer, et qu’on ne peut croire personne ici. Mais je vous demande de faire une exception et de croire en moi et en Miles.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant chez cette fille qui décida Blake à la suivre. Il avait le sentiment que grâce à sa connaissance et sa détermination, peut-être qu’il pourrait enfin avancer et arrêter de tourner en rond sans but dans le village en criant le nom de Lynn.

-Je suis avec vous, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes. Merci pour ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

Emilia hocha la tête.

-C’est la moindre des choses pour moi d’éviter de nouveaux drames.

Elle saisit alors le pistolet qu’elle avait posé sur la table et le rangea dans un étui accroché à sa ceinture.

-Vous devriez dormir un peu avant qu’on ne parte d’ici.

Blake devait avouer qu’il se sentait encore exténué. Il se recoucha dans le lit confortable, mais quand il posa sa tête sur l’oreiller, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre du côté de son oreille droite.

-C’est quoi ce bordel…, dit-il en touchant ce qui avait l’air d’être une sorte d’oreillette.

Emilia remarqua son malaise, et marcha dans sa direction en lui parlant de sa voix ferme mais toujours rassurante.

-J’ai oublié de vous parler de ça… c’est une sorte d’émetteur. Il vous permet de ne plus subir les effets de la tour de Murkoff. Regardez, je porte le même, et elle désigna son oreille en repoussant les cheveux qui la cachaient. Gardez-le précieusement, c’est votre fil d’Ariane, ici.

-D’accord, mais où avez-vous trouvé ces trucs ?

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil.

-Je les ai volés…Murkoff me devait bien ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce. Blake eut un rictus, puis décida qu’il avait bel et bien mérité de dormir un peu plus. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait, et pensait constamment à Lynn qui devait être en train de subir il ne savait quelles horreurs, mais il savait qu’il avait peut-être trouvé la bonne personne pour lui venir en aide, et il se dit qu’il se sentait un petit peu mieux.

Il tomba dans le sommeil aussitôt qu’il eut fermé les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, plusieurs heures avaient dû passer. Ses muscles étaient moins endoloris, son esprit plus clair, et il se sentait prêt à retourner à la recherche de Lynn…ou à rencontrer ce fameux Miles, se souvint-il des paroles d’Emilia. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Tout prenait sens, maintenant qu’il connaissait un bout de la vérité. Mais il avait le sentiment qu’il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose qui dépassait le meurtre de Jane Doe. Si Murkoff était derrière cette affaire, il avait du souci à se faire. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de Mount Massive, « l’asile de l’horreur ». Les images qui avaient été divulguées par Waylon Park l’avaient secoué. Des corps dans tous les couloirs, des fous qui mutilaient, tuaient, voir même pire leurs victimes… Mais le monde s’était calmé quand, plusieurs jours plus tard, un site internet à propos de théorie du complot au nom de Waylon Park avait été découvert. Les gens avaient alors déduit que tout était un canular depuis le début, et ils s’étaient désintéressés de ces vidéos sordides.

Mais à cet instant, après tout ce qu’avait vécu Blake dans ce foutu village, il était convaincu que les images étaient réelles. Emilia avait parlé de Park. Et si Murkoff avait créé ce site de toute pièce pour le discréditer aux yeux du publique ? Cela lui paraissait plausible.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Emilia entra dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit quand elle vit qu’il était déjà levé.

-Je suis allée nettoyer le secteur. La zone est sans danger, déclara-t-elle, en rangeant son pistolet dans son étui. A y regarder de plus près, il pouvait voir des traces de sang sur sa veste.

-Est-ce que vous avez été…, commença-t-il, hésitant.

Elle suivit son regard, et répondit :

-Ce n’est pas le miens. Il hocha la tête, préférant ignorer ce qu’elle avait fait là-dehors.

-Vous êtes prêt à sortir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… Il prit une grande inspiration.

Il était sur le point de retourner dans l’horreur. Il espérait ne pas retomber sur cette femme terrifiante avec une pioche qui l’avait suivi pendant toute sa traversée de Temple Gate.

-Très bien.

Elle s’approcha de lui, se ressaisissant de son arme.

-Vous savez vous servir de ça ? l’interrogea-t-elle alors, lui tendant le pistolet.

Fébrile, il le prit dans sa main, jaugeant son poids. Il visa le mur, essayant d’adopter la bonne position.

-En théorie, oui. En ce qui concerne la pratique…

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Faîtes comme dans les films, sauf le moment où le héros se jette dans la gueule du loup en hurlant, et tout ira bien.

Il rit à son tour.

-Ok…je suis Liam Neeson dans Taken. Pas Neo dans Matrix.

-Vous avez tout compris ! Ne vous en servez que pour vous défendre. On va essayer de ne pas se faire repérer. J’aimerais ne pas trop faire de victimes. Même s’ils sont des monstres aujourd’hui, ils étaient des gens normaux avant…

Il acquiesça, totalement d’accord avec elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. Il la suivit.

-Attendez…vous n’avez pas d’arme ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et ne s’arrêta que quand ils furent dans la petite pièce qui servait d’entrée. Elle se saisit d’un fusil d’assaut qui trônait sur une étagère.

-Qualité militaire ! lui dit-elle avec un regard malicieux, en passant le fusil dans son dos.

-Mais vous êtes qui, bon sang ?! s’exclama Blake en regardant l’arme, estomaqué.

Emilia s’arrêta alors pour lui répondre.

-Mon nom complet est Emilia Vincelle. Je suis née en France, près de Paris. Je suis actuellement étudiante en histoire. Enfin…mon année est en suspens pour le moment.

-Mais où avez-vous eu ces armes à feu ? Et où avez appris à vous en servir ?

-Eh bien…mon père était dans l’armée de terre française. Plutôt haut gradé, il me semble. Quand il partait s’entraîner en forêt, il m’emmenait souvent avec lui.

Blake hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux. Mais c’était quand même étrange de voir une gamine se débrouiller mieux que lui en terrain hostile.

-On peux y aller, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, je suis désolé pour toutes ces questions.

-Ce n’est rien. Après tout, vous êtes journaliste non ? Il se pourrait que j’aie un peu fouillé vos poches pendant que vous dormiez…histoire de savoir qui vous étiez, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il rit.

-Je ne vous en veux pas…et je ne suis que cameraman, c’est plutôt Lynn la journaliste.

Repenser à Lynn était douloureux. Il espérait vite pouvoir être en mesure d’aller la sauver.

A l’extérieur, il faisait encore nuit mais les rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre à l’horizon. On y voyait donc assez clair sans avoir besoin de lumière artificielle.

A partir du moment où ils passèrent la porte, toute trace d’humour déserta le visage d’Emilia pour être remplacé par une concentration extrême. Il serrait le pistolet dans sa main, s’assurant que le cran de sécurité était déjà enlevé.

Emilia le guida alors à travers l’obscurité. Par moment, elle lui ordonnait de se baisser ou de se cacher, alors que lui n’avait rien entendu. Et toujours ses craintes étaient fondées, et des ennemis passaient près d’eux, incapables de les voir. A l’évidence, elle était rompue à l’art de la discrétion, et connaissait parfaitement cet environnement hostile.

Mais, alors qu’ils avançaient aux aguets, trois hommes sortirent soudain de nulle part en criant, se jetant sur eux. Blake visa immédiatement le fou qui le chargeait, armé d’un couteau. Tremblant, il tira, mais rata sa cible. Voyant le fanatique s’approcher de plus en plus près, il se força à se calmer et tira une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci la balle atteignit sa cible, et son agresseur s’arrêta, se tenant l’épaule. Rasséréné par cette réussite, il tira trois autres balles, dont une qui s’évanouit dans l’air, et deux autres qui vinrent déchirer son ventre. Il s’effondra.

-Prends ça, connard ! jubila-t-il.

En se retournant, il vit qu’Emilia était aux prises avec les deux autres. Alors que l’un était à plusieurs mètres d’elle, l’autre tentait de la blesser avec sa machette. Elle esquiva un coup, et repoussa son adversaire d’un coup de pied dans le thorax. Elle se saisit alors de son fusil et mitrailla l’autre, qui fut animé de tressautements alors que les balles pleuvaient. Il était mort avant d’avoir touché le sol.

Emilia se retourna pour voir le dernier attaquant revenir à la charge. Elle jeta son fusil au sol, inutile au corps à corps, et sortit un couteau de chasse de sa veste. Elle para le premier coup de machette en se baissant. A terre, elle en profita pour faucher son agresseur, qui s’affala sur le sol. Elle lui grimpa immédiatement dessus et, envoyant la machette à plusieurs mètres d’un coup de pied, elle assena deux coups de couteau dans la poitrine du fanatique, qui hurla, avant de lui trancher la gorge d’un geste violent. Sa respiration était sifflante, elle semblait en état de choc. Blake s’approcha d’elle et lui offrit sa main, qu’elle prit avec un regard reconnaissant.

-Est-ce que…ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa mine fatiguée.

-Oui…ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-elle.

Elle réajusta ses vêtements, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait retrouvé son air grave et concentré.

-On ferait mieux de déguerpir d’ici avant que d’autres n’arrivent à cause du bruit, déclara-t-elle enfin. On y est presque.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence. Une fois sortis du village, ils durent escalader une falaise pour atteindre la forêt environnante. Blake fut impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Emilia atteignit le sommet. Il n’était pas mal non plus, mais elle dut l’attendre plusieurs secondes une fois parvenue en haut. Il se demandait qui elle était vraiment. Pas une simple étudiante en histoire, c’était évident. Elle savait des choses que peu de personnes savaient. Elle avait des capacités impressionnantes qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonnées chez une jeune femme de sa trempe. Il supposait qu’il aurait bientôt certaines des réponses à ses questions.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison sombre qui ressemblait à celle d’Ethan. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au pauvre homme qui était mort en lui sauvant la vie. Au moins avait-il la satisfaction de lui avoir apporté la paix avant sa mort en lui disant que sa fille allait bien. Sur le moment il s’était senti mal de mentir aussi effrontément, mais il ne le regrettait pas.

-Nous y sommes, souffla Emilia.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y à l’intérieur ? Vous avez fait tellement de mystère depuis le début…

-Vous verrez quand nous y serons, Blake, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus maintenant. Je voudrais juste…vous remercier de m’avoir fait confiance jusque-là, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il le lui rendit, avant de répondre.

-Je n’avais pas vraiment d’autres options, mais…pas de quoi.

En silence, elle s’approcha de l’entrée de la maison. Elle monta sur le porche, et y frappa deux fois. Elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte, avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Blake pénétra dans la maison après elle. C’était somme toute, le même bâtiment que ceux qu’il avait pu voir depuis son arrivée à Temple Gate, excepté le fait qu’il n’était pas maculé de sang, ou plein de cadavres. Il était assez bien rangé, ce qui semblait irréel après tout ce qu’il avait vu depuis le crash.

Emilia le mena alors dans le salon. Quand Blake entra dans la pièce, il ressentit une atmosphère étrange. Quelque chose était là aussi. Quelque chose de…malsain.

Un homme leur tournait le dos. Il semblait regarder par la fenêtre. Pourtant, il n’avait vu personne quand ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Quand Emilia referma la porte derrière eux, l’homme se retourna brusquement. Il dévisagea Blake comme s’il était une menace, ce qui ne le mit pas à l’aise. Il était plutôt grand, légèrement plus grand que Blake. Il portait des vêtements normaux, un jean, une veste en cuir brun qui avait l’air d’avoir fait la guerre. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, coupés courts même s’ils lui tombaient un peu sur le visage. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’anormal chez lui. Sa peau était…blanche, très blanche. Presque cadavérique. S’il était endormi, Blake l’aurait facilement pris pour mort. Et ses yeux…leurs iris étaient d’un blanc éclatant, et la cornée était si sombre que n’importe qui aurait pu se noyer dedans. Comme un brouillard d’un noir de jais. Qu’était-il arrivé à cet homme ?

-Miles… ? commença Emilia, de l’inquiétude dans le regard.

Miles donc, détacha enfin son regard de Blake pour adresser un hochement de tête à Emilia. Soulagée, elle s’approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La gravité semblait s’être évaporée de son visage à nouveau. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle reprit la parole, de l’émotion dans la voix.

-J’ai réussi, Miles, je te l’ai amené…

-Qui est-il ? l’interrompit-il d’une voix caverneuse et douce à la fois.

Blake décida de prendre les devants.

-Je…je m’appelle Blake. On était venu ici avec ma femme pour enquêter sur le meurtre d’une jeune femme…

Miles eut un rictus.

-Journaliste hein ? Toujours de bonnes idées…vous n’auriez jamais dû venir ici.

-Je croyais l’avoir compris, merci… Maintenant est-ce que l’un de vous deux pourrait m’expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Lynn est peut-être morte et je n’ai pas le temps…

Miles et Emilia échangèrent un regard grave.

-Sa femme, Lynn, expliqua la jeune femme. Elle a développé une grossesse.

Miles ne parut pas surpris. Au contraire, une sorte de résignation pouvait se lire dans ces yeux si étranges.

-Je vois…Blake, venez vous asseoir, ordonna-t-il.

Le caméraman s’exécuta, impatient. Quand Miles se déplaça, une sorte d’aura noire parut le suivre. Ils s’assirent face à face, Blake dans un petit canapé et Miles dans un fauteuil. Emilia, elle, préféra rester appuyée sur la table non loin. Blake plongea son regard dans celui de Miles, comme dans l’espoir de le faire parler plus vite.

-Dîtes moi, Blake, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des symptômes psychosomatiques ?

Il fit non de la tête. Le mot lui était parfaitement inconnu.

-Je m’en doutais. Dans des conditions spécifiques, il arrive parfois que, soumis à des ondes malfaisantes, les êtres humains développent de « fausses » maladies ou, dans le cas de votre femme, de fausses grossesses. Les victimes ont les mêmes symptômes qu’une grossesse, des nausées, des poussées d’hormones, et surtout le ventre qui gonfle, mais elles ne sont pas enceintes. Il n’y a rien dans leurs ventres. Pas de bébé. C’est ce qui arrive à votre femme.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Blake s’efforçait de comprendre.

-Mais comment ?

-Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que plusieurs tours situées aux abords de Temple Gate émettent des ondes. Ce sont des ondes issues d’une machine appelée le moteur morphogénique, qui a été créée et étudiée à l’asile de Mount Massive. A l’asile, pendant les premiers mois des recherches, de nombreuses employées avaient développé, selon les archives, le même genre de grossesses artificielles que Lynn. Nous devons ce phénomène, selon des sources, au docteur Richard Trager, aujourd’hui décédé, affirma Miles, un étrange sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Donc Lynn n’est pas enceinte, mais elle en ressent quand même les effets ?

-Exactement. C’est arrivé à une partie des filles du village. Les effets sont ici décuplés, selon moi à cause de la proximité des tours. Dans les cas les plus extrêmes, comme ici, la victime déclenche même un accouchement, qui est si intense qu’elle meurt presque toujours. C’est pourquoi je dois absolument savoir depuis quand Lynn est atteinte.

Une vague de peur envahit Blake.

-Je…je ne sais pas exactement…c’était je dirais environ deux heures après le crash de l’hélicoptère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai dormi…

Emilia intervint :

-Vous êtes ici depuis au moins trois jours, c’est à ce moment-là que j’ai vu pour la première fois l’épave de votre hélicoptère. Et votre pilote…

Blake cligna des yeux.

-Trois jours ? C’est impossible ! s’exclama-t-il.

-Ça l’est tout à fait. Vous étiez sous l’emprise des tours. Vous avez dû passer de longs moments inconscient ou en plein délire.

-Après trois jours l’état de Lynn doit être très grave, déclara Miles, il faut que nous la retrouvions avant l’accouchement, sinon ce sera trop tard. Blake, vous avez une idée d’où elle pourrait se trouver en ce moment ?

Bouleversé, Blake répondit avec une petite voix.

-Je…quand je suis allé à la chapelle, j’ai entendu dire que les hérétiques l’avaient emmenée aux mines.

Emilia et Miles soupirèrent de concert.

-Si ce sont les hérétiques qui la détiennent, c’est presque mission impossible…Ils sont nombreux, fous, et surtout ils sont menés par Val, réfléchit Emilia.

-Je ne peux pas l’abandonner ! paniqua Blake, et soudain l’image de Jessica s’imposa à son esprit.Pas elle aussi…

Miles s’avança dans son siège et lui lança un regard rassurant, malgré ses yeux glaçants.

-On trouvera une solution Blake, je vous promets de tout faire pour…

-Ecoutez, je vous remercie de tout cœur pour ce que vous faîtes pour moi, mais j’ai quelques questions à vous poser avant de vous faire complètement confiance, l’interrompit Blake.

Miles parut surpris de se faire couper la parole, mais pas contrarié.

-Bien sûr, Blake, nous vous dirons tout ce que vous voudrez savoir. Vous êtes trop impliqué maintenant…, affirma Emilia.

-euh, OK. Premièrement, Miles, qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à votre apparence ? Pourquoi vous savez tout ça ? Cette question est valable pour vous deux.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Miles prit la parole.

-Je crois que vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Mount Massive. Et que vous connaissez le nom de Waylon Park. Si j’ai bien compris, Murkoff a créé un site factice à propos de conspiration mondiale… ?

Blake acquiesça une fois de plus sans rien dire.

-Eh bien sachez que toutes les images que Waylon a rendu publiques sont vraies. J’y étais.

-Vraiment ? Dans l’asile ? s’étonna Blake.

-Oui. Avant que tout parte en vrille dans l’asile, Waylon m’avait envoyé un email sous adresse anonyme me demandant de me rendre à Mount Massive et de tout faire pour que les atrocités commises par Murkoff éclatent au grand jour. Je suis -ou du moins j’étais- un journaliste indépendant. J’y ai vu le scoop de l’année ! Alors j’y suis allé, sans me soucier des conséquences de cet acte.

-Alors vous étiez à l’intérieur de l’hôpital en même temps que Park ?

-Oui, mais ne nous sommes jamais croisés. Pendant que Waylon tentait d’échapper à un cannibale, j’étais poursuivi par Rick Trager.

-Attendez, c’est le docteur dont vous avez parlé tout à l’heure ?

-Tout juste. C’est lui qui m’a fait ça. Miles leva alors la main gauche, pour que Blake constate qu’il y manquait deux doigts. Il ne fut pas dégoûté par cette vue-là. Il avait vu bien pire au cours de ses pérégrinations dans le village. Non, c’était…comme s’il revivait ce moment à travers les yeux de Miles. La terreur intense, puis la douleur insupportable. Miles ne se démonta pas et poursuivi son récit. Cet homme était d’une force impressionnante.

-J’ai filmé tout ce que je pouvais en essayant de sortir vivant de cette merde. Et, alors que je prenais l’ascenseur en direction du rez-de-chaussée pour enfin avoir une chance, il ne s’est pas arrêté. Il est descendu le plus bas possible, dans les souterrains de l’asile. C’est là que j’ai découvert la vérité.

Blake était suspendu à ses mots, convaincu qu’il était sur le point de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

-Murkoff faisait des expériences sur le Walrider.

-Le Walrider ? répéta Blake.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c’est réellement. Une sorte d’entité qu’ils ont trouvée dans la montagne. Ils ont vite compris que pour qu’il atteigne son plein potentiel, il fallait qu’ils lui trouvent un hôte. Quelqu’un qui pourrait l’abriter et qui se laisserait contrôler par lui.

-Quel potentiel ? C’est…un genre de fantôme ?

-Il en a l’apparence, mais ça s’arrête là. Il n’est pas mort, il est vivant. Il a un pouvoir de télékinésie, il peut passer à travers n’importe quoi, et entrer dans n’importe qui. Murkoff voulait en faire une arme de guerre.

-Et alors qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

-J’ai rencontré le scientifique qui a mené les recherches sur lui. Le docteur Wernicke. Un ancien nazi. Il m’a demandé de le détruire. J’étais convaincu que j’étais mort de toute façon, alors c’est ce que j’ai fait. Ou ce que j’ai essayé de faire. Quand j’ai désactivé toutes les machines qui maintenaient l’hôte, Billy Hope, en vie, le Walrider est entré dans une fureur noire. Il était déjà en colère, c’est pour ça qu’il a massacré tout le monde dans l’asile, mais là il m’en voulait à moi. Et je suis devenu le nouvel hôte.

Blake le dévisagea, abasourdi.

-Le…le Walrider vous possède ?

-Il est en moi, mais j’arrive à le contrôler la plupart du temps. Quand j’ai essayé de m’en aller enfin, le docteur Wernicke et une unité d’élite de Murkoff m’attendaient, et ils m’ont abattu. C’est là qu’ils se sont rendus compte qu’ils avaient fait une erreur. Il les a réduits en charpie.

-Et alors qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Quand j’ai repris conscience j’ai erré dans l’asile, avec cette nouvelle présence dans ma tête…il prenait peu à peu possession de moi, mais je m’efforçais de le combattre. C’est là que j’ai vu Waylon. Jeremy Blaire, un haut placé chez Murkoff et le directeur de l’asile était sur le point de le tuer. J’ai tout de suite compris que Waylon était cet inconnu qui m’avait attiré à Mount Massive. Finalement c’est lui que j’étais venu sauver en premier lieu. Alors je l’ai sauvé. J’ai ordonné au Walrider de buter cet enfoiré de Blaire et il a obéit. C’est comme ça que Waylon a pu s’enfuir.

Emilia, qui s’était tue jusque-là, pris le relais de Miles.

-Quand Waylon est rentré chez lui, il a contacté un homme : Simon Peacock. C’est un ancien employé de chez Murkoff. Maintenant il est le chef de l’organisation qui lutte contre eux.

-Woah, une organisation ?

-Oui. Nous n’avons pas vraiment de nom, mais nous oeuvrons pour faire tomber Murkoff et sauver des vies.

Blake se figea. Il savait que cette fille n’était pas n’importe qui.

-Alors vous faîtes partie de cette rébellion ? C’est pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

Une lueur s’alluma alors dans les yeux d’Emilia, comme si elle se replongeait dans des souvenirs douloureux.

-Ce que vous ne savez pas, c’est que Miles et moi nous connaissions avant tout ceci. Quand nous avions des vies normales.

Blake ne fut pas vraiment étonné de l’apprendre. Ces deux-là avaient l’air trop proches pour n’être que des partenaires.

-Miles et moi on était colocataires. Il était mon meilleur ami. Et il l’est toujours, ajouta-t-elle, en adressant un petit sourire triste à Miles, auquel celui-ci répondit.

-Miles me prévenait toujours quand il partait en mission dangereuse. Alors quand j’ai réalisé qu’il ne revenait pas et qu’il ne répondait pas à mes appels, j’ai immédiatement contacté la police. Mais quand je leur ai expliqué que Miles avait disparu et que sa dernière position connue était l’asile de Mount Massive, l’agent m’a répondu qu’il n’y avait aucun établissement de ce nom là en Amérique. Il m’a conseillé de continuer à appeler Miles, puis il a raccroché subitement. Quelque chose clochait, c’était évident. A partir de là, j’ai remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. J’ai placardé des affiches partout dans le pays, j’ai appelé n’importe qui qui aurait pu être en mesure de m’aider. J’étais désespérée, je me sentais perdue et seule sans Miles…je me suis même arrangée pour passer à la télévision. Et puis un jour, Simon Peacock m’a contactée. Il m’a dit savoir comment retrouver Miles, et qu’il était prêt à m’aider. Il m’a montré les images qu’il avait tirées de la caméra de Miles. Ne me demandez pas comment il a fait pour la retrouver, cet homme est un mystère. Quelques semaines plus tard, j’étais enrôlée dans l’équipe de Peacock. Il m’a entraînée, il m’a appris tout ce qu’il sait, comme pour les autres recrues. Mais personne ne sera jamais aussi doué que lui.

Blake écoutait sans un mot Emilia déballer tous ses souvenirs. Il encaissait les informations, s’efforçait de les mettre en corrélation.

-Et puis un jour, on a retrouvé la trace de Miles. Ici, à Temple Gate. C’est moi qui ait été envoyée pour le retrouver. Je n’aurais laissé personne d’autre y aller que moi. Et, enfin, après des mois de recherche, je l’ai enfin retrouvé, acheva Emilia.

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent. Un ange passa. Blake finit par briser le silence.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est qu’est-ce que vous foutez encore ici tous les deux ?

Miles eut un rictus amusé.

-Bonne question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. J’imagine que c’est le Walrider qui s’est senti attiré par les ondes morphogéniques. Quoi qu’il en soit, quand Emilia m’a retrouvé, j’étais à moitié sous son emprise. J’errais sans but dans le village. Elle m’a aidé à reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même. Aujourd’hui je suis presque moi, mais il m’arrive de ne plus réussir à le contenir, et il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les alentours dans ces moments-là…

-Après ça, j’ai contacté Simon, repris Emilia. Il m’a alors dit qu’il avait mené ses propres recherches, et qu’il avait conclu que s’il y avait un moyen d’extraire le Walrider du corps de Miles, et de le détruire, il se trouvait ici. A Temple Gate. Dans le village, ou dans le complexe de Murkoff. C’est pour ça qu’on est encore ici.

-Je croyais que Miles pouvait le contrôler ? intervint Blake.

-C’est vrai, mais ne crois pas qu’il ne me fait pas du mal, mon gars. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça éternellement, il finira pas me consumer.

Blake observa Miles. Son corps avait effectivement l’air de se détériorer. Blanc comme un linge, il pouvait voir distinctement ses veines pulser à ses poignets. Il avait clairement le visage d’un homme torturé.

-C’est…beaucoup d’informations en peu de temps. Mais je crois que maintenant la situation est plus claire pour moi. Quand je pense que ça s’est passé sous le nez de tout le monde et que personne n’a rien vu !

-Murkoff a un tel pouvoir sur le monde qu’il est difficile de lutter sans se faire décimer. Alors on est obligés de travailler cachés, dissimulés parmi les gens…

Blake hocha la tête. C’était le meilleur moyen pour les rebelles de rester en vie.

-Est-ce que maintenant vous nous faîtes confiance, Langermann ? demanda Miles.

Ce dernier resta pensif un instant. C’était évident que ces gens ne lui voulaient que du bien. Sa meilleure chance de sauver Lynn résidait dans ces deux personnes. Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Mais sa peur l’avait empêché de sauver Jessica des années plus tôt. Plus jamais elle ne lui prendrait quelqu’un qu’il aimait.

-Oui. Je suis avec vous, répondit Blake, déterminé.

Miles eut un sourire satisfait.

-Je pense que quand tout sera terminé, Peacock essaiera de vous recruter. Vous avez le genre de profil qu’il recherche pour mener sa croisade contre Murkoff, prévint Emilia.

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, je…

-Commencez simplement à y réfléchir.

Elle se redressa alors et saisit son fusil d’assaut qu’elle avait posé sur la table.

-Si on veut sauver votre femme, on n’a pas plus de temps à perdre. Prêt à remettre la tête sous l’eau ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, mais je n’ai pas le choix…répondit-il avec de l’appréhension.

Miles se leva alors d’un air décidé.

-Je viens avec vous.

Alors que Blake allait hocher la tête avec reconnaissance, Emilia répliqua :

-Miles ! T’es sérieux ? C’est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Emy, de nous trois, c’est moi le plus puissant et tu le sais. Face à Val et à ses hérétiques vous n’irez pas loin sans moi.

Elle soupira, impuissante. Miles avait raison, évidemment.

-Mais et si tu perds le contrôle ? Pour toujours ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, Miles, ni moi ni les autres. Il s’approcha alors d’elle et l’enlaça, comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il pouvait le faire.

-Je sais que c’est risqué. Mais on ne peut pas laisser cette femme comme ça sans avoir essayé. Et si j’arrive à utiliser le Walrider comme arme, ce sera une grande avancé pour nous. Tu sais qu’on est au point mort.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de risquer ta vie pour cette opération.

-Toi non plus. Mais tu vas le faire, parce que tu veux faire ce qui est juste. Tout comme moi.

Comprenant qu’elle n’arriverait pas à le dissuader, elle acquiesça et positionna son fusil dans son dos.

-Blake, vous avez toujours le pistolet ?

Il le brandit pour toute réponse. Avoir troqué sa caméra contre une arme à feu était inattendu, mais il se sentait plus serein en sachant qu’il pouvait désormais se défendre. Il était prêt à traverser l’enfer pour aller sauver la seule personne qu’il lui restait.

-Alors mettons nous en route, ordonna Emilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce qui ne va pas pour ensuite m'améliorer!


	2. Chapter 2

-Je passe en première, déclara Emilia en barrant la route à Blake. 

Celui-ci fut d’abord surpris que la jeune femme l’empêche d’ouvrir la marche, mais il se rappela que s’il y avait quelque chose de malfaisant au bout de la corde, elle s’en sortirait bien mieux que lui. 

Ils venaient d’arriver aux mines, non sans avoir bravé des obstacles sur la route. Des chrétiens les avaient attaqués plusieurs fois, mais Blake et Emilia avaient pu gérer cette situation à chaque fois, si bien que Miles n’avait fait que les suivre jusque-là. Les deux amis avaient expliqué à Blake qu’il y avait un ascenseur permettant d’accéder aux mines, mais que c’était le chemin qu’empruntaient tous les hérétiques pour y entrer ou en sortir, et que c’était trop dangereux de se risquer dans un engin pareil. Emilia avait alors étudié les documents fournis par ses superviseurs de la résistance, et avait découvert la présence d’un tunnel donnant lui aussi l’accès aux mines, situé dans la forêt. C’est donc là qu’ils s’étaient rendus, se faufilant à travers les arbres, évitant le plus possible les villageois atteints de la lèpre qui jonchaient la forêt entière. 

En arrivant devant l’entrée du tunnel, ils avaient constaté que le chemin se dérobait immédiatement, et reprenait 100 mètre plus bas, ce qui était une chute absolument inenvisageable. Emilia était alors partie plusieurs minutes dans une grange qu’elle avait déjà visitée, et était revenue avec une longue corde, sous les yeux admiratifs de Blake. Elle semblait réellement connaître la zone de Temple Gate comme sa poche.

Emilia commença alors à descendre à l’aide de la corde. Elle allait plutôt vite, mais le précipice était grand. Il lui faudrait donc une ou deux minutes pour arriver en bas. Blake et Miles se retrouvèrent donc seuls. 

-Alors…depuis quand vous connaissez votre femme ? demanda Miles, qui paraissait gêné. 

-Depuis le collège. On a toujours été très liés…

Blake ne put finir son explication. Ils pouvaient voir une lumière se déplacer entre les arbres à cent mètres d’eux. 

-Ne bougez pas…, intima Miles, sur la défensive. 

Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes, observant la lumière se rapprocher peu à peu d’eux. En jetant un coup d’œil du côté d’Emilia, Blake vit qu’elle avait presque fini de descendre. Et soudain, il entendit un bruit sec et ressentit une chaleur sur sa droite. Alerté, il tourna la tête et vit qu’une flèche enflammée s’était fichée dans le sol, à quelques centimètres du pied de Miles. Aussitôt, celui-ci lui cria :

-C’est Laird ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre, je vais le retenir !

Une fumée sombre commença alors à émaner de son corps, et ses iris, habituellement blancs, devinrent jaunes. 

-Mais Miles ! Vous…je peux vous aider ! rétorqua Blake, rechignant à l’abandonner. 

-Et c’est tout à votre honneur mais j’ai vraiment besoin que vous partiez tout de suite. Je pourrais vous blesser par inadvertance. 

En voyant l’assurance dans les yeux jaunes de Miles, Blake finit par accepter. Il se précipita vers la corde pour voir qu’Emilia les attendait en bas, lui jetant des regards paniqués.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, là-haut ?! Criait-elle. 

Blake ne prit la peine de répondre. Il engagea sa descente, et il put voir au dernier moment Miles, aux prises avec une créature qu’il ne parvint pas à vraiment distinguer dans la pénombre du soir. Mais ce qu’il avait compris, c’est qu’elle était armée d’un arc, alors que Miles n’avait rien. Il le vit éviter une flèche et tenter d’envoyer un coup de poing dans la tête de la créature, mais elle esquiva à son tour. C’est alors que Blake comprit. Ce n’était pas un monstre mais deux. Un grand gaillard portait un nain sur ses épaules. Répugné et terrifié, il continua à descendre, ne se souciant pas d’être prudent. Il progressait vite, et pouvait entendre les cris d’Emilia se rapprocher à chaque seconde.

-Miles ?! Blake ?! Répondez-moi !

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler, trop concentré sur son corps en plein effort. Il parvint enfin en bas, épuisé. Emilia se précipita vers lui.

-Vous allez bien ? Que fait Miles ? 

Reprenant son souffle, il trouva la force de parler. 

-Un lépreux nous a attaqué. Miles…il a dit qu’il s’appelait Laird. 

-Laird ? Oh non…

Ayant retrouvé ses forces, Blake se releva avec l’aide de la jeune femme. D’horribles cris se faisaient entendre, venants du haut précipice. Blake n’aurait pas pu dire s’ils venaient de Miles ou d’autre chose. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit, comme si un arbre s’était écroulé, et ils virent Miles manquer de tomber du précipice. La créature avait dû le projeter dans cette direction, et il se retrouvait maintenant au sol, avec la moitié du corps dans le vide. C’est alors que Blake le vit. Le Walrider. Il flottait au-dessus de Miles, menaçant. Il avait vaguement forme humaine, mais son apparence rappelait celle d’un spectre, tant il était entouré de cette fumée sombre si étrange. 

-MILES ! hurlait Emilia. T’avise pas de mourir ici !

Alors que Blake avait les yeux rivés vers le Walrider, celui-ci disparut aussi vite qu’il était apparu, sa silhouette fantomatique se jetant vers l’ennemi. Miles se releva enfin et Blake et Emilia furent à nouveau aveugle à ce qui pouvait se passer cent mètres au-dessus d’eux. 

Les cris continuaient d’agresser leurs oreilles. Quelques secondes plus tard ils virent une gerbe de sang gicler du haut du précipice et commencer à couler le long de la paroi. Impossible de dire à qui il appartenait. 

-MILES ! hurlèrent-ils de concert cette fois, terrifié à l’idée de le perdre. 

-Miles tu nous entends ? demanda Blake, ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il avait tutoyé son nouvel allié. 

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur eux. Ils fixaient tout deux le haut de la falaise, attendant, priant pour voir Miles y apparaître. Ils entendaient seulement leur respiration bruyante et nerveuse. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et leurs espoirs s’amenuisaient. C’est à ce moment-là que l’inespéré se produit. Emilia prit le bras de Blake.

-Il est là ! Il a réussi ! souffla-t-elle, se rendant compte qu’elle avait arrêté de respirer. 

En effet, Miles était en train de descendre pour les rejoindre. Blake souriait lui aussi. Il n’osait se l’admettre, mais il s’était déjà attaché à ses deux camarades d’infortune. Quand Miles fut enfin à leurs côtés, Emilia se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait eu si peur… Quand ils se séparèrent, Blake croisa son regard. Et, sans vraiment en être conscient, il le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Il le sera même très fort. Il finit par le lâcher, réalisant qu’il était en train d’étreindre cet homme qu’il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais qu’il considérait pourtant déjà comme un ami. Celui-ci lui lança alors un sourire amical et sincère. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec Laird ? demanda Emilia.

-J’ai libéré le Walrider sur lui, et il l’a réduit en bouillie. Les malades n’auront plus à avoir peur de Laird et de son Evangile. Ça n’a pas été facile de reprendre le contrôle, mais j’ai réussi. Tu te rends compte ? Même Hope n’avait pas une telle autorité sur lui ! 

Les vêtements de Mies était couverts de sang, mais il souriait de toutes ses dents. Depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré jamais Blake ne l’avait vu aussi heureux.

-C’est génial, Miles ! s’exclama Emilia. 

Après cet incident ils se remirent en route en direction du centre des mines, vers le quartier général des hérétiques. C’était probablement là qu’il retenait Lynn. Emilia gardait toujours son fusil prêt à l’usage, au cas où ils feraient de mauvaises rencontres. Mais étrangement ils ne virent personne durant leur périple dans les mines. C’en était presque inquiétant. Où était la fameuse armée des hérétiques qui faisait tant peur à Miles et Emilia ? Ce n’était que le calme avant la tempête, ça Blake en était certain. Et plus ils s’enfonçaient dans les mines, plus la sensation oppressante d’être observé grandissait en chacun d’eux. Emilia était déjà venue une fois, elle connaissait donc les chemins à éviter. Elle avait confié à ses acolytes avoir espéré ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit mortel. Blake lui ne lui en était que davantage reconnaissant de risquer sa vie pour sauver quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait même pas. 

Mais comme il l’avait prédit, le calme ne dura pas. Alors qu’ils se rapprochaient du centre des mines, ils aperçurent soudain au détour d’un couloir de la lumière. De la lumière qui s’approchait d’eux. Miles fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il éteint la lampe torche qu’il utilisait pour éclairer leur chemin et les poussa vers un renfoncement dans le mur qui leur offrirait une cachette sommaire. Serrés les uns contre les autres, se retenant de respirer, ils attendirent des secondes qui leur parurent des heures que ce qui les attendait au bout du couloir s’en aille. Ils s’attendaient tout trois à voir des hérétiques passer, mais ce fut quelque chose de plus inquiétant encore. Deux chrétiens passèrent devant leur cachette sans les voir en discutant.

-On doit trouver Val et le tuer. Sinon Papa Knoth nous tuera pour punir notre échec, dit l’un d’une voix mielleuse et apeurée.

-Mais Val le fera avant. On ne peut pas lutter contre lui, répondit l’autre. 

-Si on l’attaque avec tous les autres, on a une chance. Pour une fois Marta nous serait bien utile…

Son comparse bondit loin de lui, d’un air choqué.

-Ce n’est pas la volonté de Papa ! Si tu lui désobéis, c’est l’enfer qui t’attend pour avoir commis le pire des péchés ! 

Leurs voix devinrent de plus en plus diffuses au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient. Blake commençait à étouffer, coincé qu’il était entre Emilia et le corps glacé de Miles. Quand les voix ne furent plus que de minces murmures qu’ils entendaient au loin, Miles se dégagea en premier, suivi de Blake et Emilia. 

-Les chrétiens ont lancé une attaque sur les hérétiques ! C’est pour ça qu’ils ne sont pas ici, ils doivent tenter de les retenir à l’entrée ! réalisa Emilia, dès qu’elle fut en mesure de parler. 

-Mais si ces chrétiens ont pu passer…, commença Blake.

-…ça veut dire que les hérétiques ont perdu la bataille et qu’ils seront probablement tous bientôt ici, termina Miles. 

Une onde de peur parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Blake. Comme pour ponctuer leurs paroles, tout commença soudain à trembler autour d’eux. Mais ce n’était pas comme dans ses rêves. C’était beaucoup plus réaliste. De la poussière dégringolait du plafond. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe bordel ?! s’exclama Blake. 

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça va s’effondrer ! Courez ! les pressa Emilia. 

Ils s’élancèrent à travers le couloir, évitant les pierres qui tombaient autour d’eux, les murs qui s’effondraient. Miles prit bientôt la tête de la course, poussant Blake du bras pour qu’il aille plus vite. Celui-ci n’avait jamais été très rapide, ni endurant. Ni doué à la course en général. Il était content d’avoir pour une fois de l’aide. Quand ils aperçurent plus loin une zone que la secousse ne semblait pas atteindre, ils accélérèrent, alors que tout se détruisait autour d’eux. Quand ils y parvinrent enfin, Miles avait fini par attraper le bras de Blake pour l’attirer vers lui et la sécurité. Mais ils entendirent soudain un cri derrière eux alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle. C’était Emilia. Etant légèrement derrière eux, elle n’était pas arrivée assez vite, et une poutre s’était affaissée sur elle. Elle était plaquée au sol, sur le ventre, par la poutre de bois. Horrifiés, les deux hommes se regardèrent et accoururent vers elle.

-Emilia ! Tu m’entends ? paniqua Miles. 

-Oui…souffla celle-ci, le visage maculé de poussière. 

En y regardant de plus près, la poutre avait stoppé sa chute assez tôt pour ne pas écraser le corps d’Emilia. Elle s’était coincée entre les deux murs. Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait les traits déformés par la douleur. 

-Rien de cassé ? Essaie de bouger tes jambes ! Lui intima Blake, ayant soudain un mauvais présentiment. 

-C’est bon, je vais bien, leur assura-t-elle, une expression sur le visage qui laissait entendre le contraire. 

Miles entreprit de déplacer la poutre, aussitôt assisté par Blake. Ensemble, les partenaires se positionnèrent de part et d’autre de celle-ci, et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour soulever la poutre en bois. Après quelques secondes d’effort, ils se rendirent à l’évidence : l’entrave ne bougerait pas d’un pouce à la seule force de leurs bras. 

-Ça sert à rien d’essayer, les gars. Continuez sans moi on a plus le temps ! leur implora Emilia, consciente de sa situation. 

Un nouveau tremblement secoua les murs autour d’eux. Miles et Blake échangèrent un regard, tous les deux dépassés par ce choix impossible. 

-Pas question de te laisser ici ! cria presque Miles. 

-Miles, tu me connais. Je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir ici. Je trouverai une solution, mais en attendant vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher d’aller sauver Lynn avant que je ne devienne vulgaire ! 

Ils eurent un petit sourire. Des bruits de course et des cris retentirent au loin. S’ils voulaient avoir une chance de trouver Lynn c’était maintenant qu’il fallait la saisir, et Blake l’avait bien compris. 

-T’as intérêt à survivre, dit Blake, son choix fait. Miles le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux, résigné.

-Je te promets qu’on se reverra, Blake, j’en ai pas fini avec toi…, répondit Emilia avec un demi sourire. 

Miles s’approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front en guise d’au revoir. L’instant d’après lui et Blake était repartis de plus belle, traversant les couloirs au pas de course. Des rires fous et des hurlements agressaient leurs tympans constamment. Ils finirent pas faire la rencontre d’un groupe d’hérétiques, qui les prirent en chasse dès qu’ils les virent. Préférant éviter le combat, les deux hommes changèrent de direction et coururent à en perdre haleine. Mais leur élan fut stoppé net quand ils se retrouvèrent face à un cul de sac. Pris au piège, ils regardèrent les ennemis s’approcher peu à peu d’eux dans la pénombre, sonnant leur glas. 

-Reste derrière moi ! cria Miles pour couvrir le vacarme qui provenait des hérétiques. 

Blake obéit, se recroquevillant contre le mur. Il avait confiance en Miles, et il savait qu’il était plus en sécurité avec lui qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre. Il prit son pistolet en main, prêt à se défendre. 

Leurs ennemis étaient au nombre de quatre. Entièrement nus, ils arboraient des corps ravagés, mutilés, des yeux fous terrifiants. Ils se ruèrent sur eux, armés de couteaux, ou simplement prêts à les tuer de leurs mains. C’est ainsi que Blake put observer le phénomène qu’était la libération du Walrider. Miles se replia soudain sur lui-même, poussant un long cri déchirant. Alors la silhouette sombre et élancée du Walrider commença peu à peu à s’extraire de lui, la fumée noire envahissant le corps de Miles. Avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même, Miles se tourna vers Blake, le pénétrant de ses yeux jaunes :

-Blake surtout ne vous approchez pas ! Sous aucun prétexte !

Blake hocha la tête, inquiet. Tout à coup, le Walrider sembla se détacher de Miles, et il sauta sur les hérétiques, qui poussèrent des cris de surprise et de peur. Il commença par simplement passer au travers de l’ennemi le plus proche, dont le corps s’affala immédiatement au sol, comme vidé de son essence. Plus prudents, les autres formèrent un cercle autour de lui et Miles, tentant de le blesser avec leurs armes. Blake se demandait s’ils savaient que leurs attaques n’avaient aucun effet. Il vit Miles faire un signe calme de la main, et une pelle qui traînait par terre non loin de là se souleva, et vint se ficher avec violence dans le crâne d’un deuxième hérétique. 

Un des deux restants, réalisant probablement que le combat était perdu d’avance, déguerpit en courant et en hurlant. Miles eut alors un petit rire malveillant que Blake n’aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche. Et le Walrider se lança à la poursuite du fuyard. Trop concentré sur cette scène, Miles ne faisait plus attention au dernier des attaquants, qui pourtant se glissa derrière lui sous les yeux horrifiés de Blake. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt, et tira sur cet hérétique plus malin que les autres. La balle l’atteignit en pleine tête, et il tomba, raide mort. Enfin alerté par le bruit que fit le mort en tombant, Miles se retourna et dévisagea Blake. Il semblait ne pas le reconnaître, tant son expression était vide. Blake entendit soudain un cri horrible qui venait du fond du couloir, et le Walrider ne tarda pas à revenir à Miles. Celui-ci se détourna de Blake et attendit que la créature réintègre peu à peu son corps, la fumée noire avec. Miles poussait des grognements de douleur tandis qu’il devait tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa conscience. Soudain, alors qu’il ne restait que des volutes de fumée qui s’échappaient de ses pores, il tomba à genoux, comme libéré, délesté d’un poids. Blake se rua aussitôt à son secours, espérant qu’il ne risquait plus de se faire attaquer par le Walrider. Il s’agenouilla auprès de lui, guettant une réaction. Il tremblait de tout son corps, son visage orienté vers le sol. Blake ne réalisait pas encore ce à quoi il venait d’assister. Il avait bien compris que ce que Miles arrivait à faire avec cette entité, personne ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais cela semblait soumettre son hôte à de telles souffrances… 

Miles finit par se redresser, pour plonger son regard égaré dans celui inquiet de Blake. 

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Blake.

-Littéralement chacun de mes muscles me font mal, mais à part ça je suis en pleine forme ! répondit-il, cynique. 

Blake éclata de rire.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce que j’ai fait ces dernières minutes, mais si j’ai bien vu tu m’as sauvé la vie…, remarqua Miles, un sourcil levé. 

-Oh, peut-être un peu…tu sais maintenant je suis un tireur d’élite, alors ce serait stupide de gâcher mon talent…

Ce fut au tour de Miles de rire. Quand il se sentit en état de reprendre la route, Blake l’aida à se relever et ils se remirent en marche, ignorant les trois cadavres qui gisaient autour d’eux. A la première intersection, ils purent voir les restes de l’hérétique qui s’était enfui. Son corps n’avait plus forme humaine, seuls certains de ses os trempaient dans un mélange immonde de sang et de chair, éparpillés. Blake dû détourner les yeux du théâtre de ce carnage avant de se sentir nauséeux. 

Ils parcoururent les mines de longues minutes encore, pensant à Emilia qu’ils avaient laissées derrière eux, aux fous qui pouvaient débouler devant eux à chaque seconde, à chaque tournant. Mais jamais ils ne s’arrêtèrent, pas si près du but. Blake pouvait sentir la présence de sa femme, quelque part, tout près. Plusieurs fois ils entendirent des prières d’hérétiques ou de chrétiens, étouffées par des hurlements. La bataille faisait rage entre les deux camps. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fera quand on aura trouvé Lynn ? demanda Blake.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…, avoua Miles. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’on vous fera exfiltrer le plus tôt possible. Elle devra être prise en charge par des médecins compétents, et l’endroit le plus sûr pour vous est auprès de Peacock. 

-Tu crois que Murkoff en aura après nous ?   
-J’en suis certain. Tous ceux qui se retrouvent impliqués dans leurs affaires sont soit de leur côté, soit morts. Sinon ils les traquent jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient sûrs qu’il n’y ait plus aucune trace de leur existence. 

Une angoisse sourde envahit Blake à ces mots. Même s’il retrouvait Lynn, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. 

Ils virent soudain, droit devant eux, la lumière vive de plusieurs torches qui éclairait un corps frêle qui gisait au sol. La peur que ressentait Blake s’accrut alors qu’il pressait le pas, jusqu’à se mettre à courir vers la lumière. Miles le suivit sans un mot, toujours affaibli après avoir invoqué le Walrider deux fois en une heure. 

C’était Lynn. Ce n’était plus la même personne qu’il avait vu dans les bois se faire enlever par les hérétiques. Elle était couverte de terre, ou d’une sorte d’argile, de la tête au pied. Elle ne portait qu’une chemise de nuit qui couvrait son ventre maintenant immense. Blake n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment son ventre avait-il pu gonfler autant en si peu de temps ? Alors qu’il n’y avait aucun bébé à l’intérieur…

Il s’assit près d’elle, prenant sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce contact, et le regarda, les yeux empreints de peur et de souffrance. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. 

-Oh, Lynn…qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? se lamenta Blake. Viens, Lynn, essaie de te lever. On rentre à la maison !

Il saisit ses épaules et commença à la redresser, et aussitôt un cri déchirant s’échappa de ses lèvres. Elle retomba mollement au sol, incapable de bouger. 

-Allez, Lynn ! On a plus beaucoup de temps ! On va sortit d’ici, on va te soigner, tu vas voir… 

-Blake…, souffla alors Miles, qui s’approchait d’eux. 

Mais il ne l’entendait pas. Seuls les yeux de Lynn comptaient, ces yeux qui l’imploraient de la laisser partir. Il commençait à réaliser quelque chose qu’il ne concevait pas. Il préférait l’ignorer. 

-Allez, on réessaie, courage, Lynn ! continuait-il, la tirant vers le haut. Mais elle était un poids mort, l’ombre d’elle-même. 

-Blake…, répéta Miles. 

-Tout va bien se passer, chérie, tu vas vite aller mieux, tu verras, et après on partira en vacances. D’accord ? A la plage, ça te va ? Plusieurs semaines…

-Blake ! 

-…ça fait trop longtemps qu’on n’a pas fait de break. Oh ! Et on pourrait redécorer la maison, t’en dis quoi ? 

Lynn ne répondait pas. Mais Blake refusait de laisser tomber. Il était sourd à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui.

-Le jardin est laissé à l’abandon depuis une éternité. On pourrait demander aux voisins de nous aider ! On pourrait planter des fleurs, Lynn, des fleurs…

-BLAKE !! cria Miles. 

Il finit par se tourner vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il suivit le regard de Miles. C’est alors qu’il vit tout le sang. Le sang qui coulait de l’entrejambe de Lynn. 

-L’accouchement a déjà eu lieu, Blake. On est arrivé trop tard. 

Blake fixa le sang dans le vide pendant des secondes interminables. Puis son regard repassa au visage de Lynn. Cette dernière tentait de parler. 

-B-Blake…

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure, si bien qu’il devait se pencher vers elle pour pouvoir l’entendre. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. 

-Tu es venu… dit-elle doucement. 

-Oui, je t’ai trouvée… 

-Merci…je voulais entendre ta voix une dernière fois… 

-Ne dit pas ça ! s’exclama Blake dans un sanglot. 

-Blake...il faut que je te dise. Jessica. Ça n’a jamais été de ta faute. 

Frappé par cette déclaration, il la regarda longuement. Soudain, son corps fut agité d’un tremblement, et le flot de sang s’intensifia. La vie la quittait. 

-Lynn ! Reste avec moi, je t’en supplie ! 

-Je t’aime Blake…

Et sa voix s’éteint. La tension qui contractait ses membres se relâcha d’un coup, et son visage se détendit. Anéanti, Blake la regarda encore un long moment, fixant son torse qui ne se soulevait plus. Miles vint s’agenouiller près de lui, pressant doucement son épaule. 

-Je suis désolé, Blake…il n’y avait rien à faire. 

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Blake. Il lâcha la main de sa femme, un sanglot étouffé dans la gorge. Ne trouvant plus les mots, Miles obéit à son instinct et le pris dans ses bras, le laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Les pleurs ne tardèrent pas à venir, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à côté du cadavre de Lynn, réchauffés par les torches accrochées aux murs. Mais Miles savait qu’il allait bientôt falloir partir. Un nouveau grondement retentit des entrailles de la terre. Cette atmosphère aux apparences paisibles ne tarderait pas à céder la place au chaos, qui était le naturel de ce lieu. Mais pour le moment, Miles serrait Blake contre lui en regardant le cadavre de cette femme qu’il voyait pour la première fois et pourtant pour qui il avait risqué sa vie dans une tentative de sauvetage. 

Miles se dit qu’au final, c’était ça qui le motivait à rester en vie, à ne pas succomber aux assauts constants du Walrider dans un coin de son cerveau. Sauver ce qui pouvait encore l’être. Préserver les victimes de Murkoff, et les venger. Il avait peut-être échoué pour Lynn, mais il continuerait à se battre, pour honorer sa mémoire. Il se jura de veiller sur Blake, de ne pas le laisser chuter dans l’abime qui l’avait envahi après Mount Massive. 

Les sanglots qui parvenaient à ses oreilles finirent par s’estomper, et Blake se détacha lentement de lui. Quand il put regarder son visage, il y vit un désespoir et un chagrin immenses, un monde qui s’effondrait derrière ses yeux. Les vers de ses lunettes étaient maculés de larmes. Miles se força à briser le silence :

-Je suis tellement désolé…

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Ça n’a pas suffi, mais rien n’est de ta faute, le coupa Blake, un timbre étrange dans la voix après avoir tant pleuré. 

Surpris par sa réaction, Miles se contenta d’hocher la tête, reconnaissant. Même si ça ne l’empêcherait pas de se sentir coupable. 

Tout à coup, tout autour d’eux commença à trembler, des murs au plafond, en passant par les cailloux sur le sol. Une clameur s’éleva, venant du couloir devant eux. Miles se prépara à se relever et forcer Blake à en faire autant, mais il remarqua qu’une seule silhouette courait vers eux. Il plissa les yeux, puis à mesure qu’elle s’approchait, il finit par comprendre. C’était Emilia. 

-Emilia ?! Comment t’as fait pour te dégager ? s’exclama-t-il.

-Pas le temps ! Vous avez Lynn ? 

Il ne put répondre à cette question. Il se contenta de jeter un regard au corps de Lynn. Emilia s’approcha, et il vit son visage se décomposer en réalisant l’horrible vérité. Elle ne dit rien, mais vint s’accroupir auprès d’eux et pressa gentiment le bras de Blake, qui hocha la tête, le regard vide. Miles et elle échangèrent un regard grave, ne sachant que faire pour soulager Blake. 

Emilia sembla alors revenir à la réalité, tout comme Miles qui se rendit compte qu’elle était couverte de sang et de terre. 

-Il faut qu’on s’en aille maintenant. Tout va s’effondrer sur nous si on reste ici plus longtemps, sans compter les autres qui nous collent aux basques…

Et en effet, les bruits de pas qu’il entendait depuis l’arrivée de la jeune femme s’intensifièrent soudain, et il put distinguer une horde d’hommes affluer derrière Emilia. Les ennuis revenaient à la charge…

Cette dernière s’empara de son fusil d’assaut qu’elle avait toujours dans le dos. Elle se prépara à retenir les nouveaux arrivants. 

-Blake, tu peux te lever ? On doit y aller, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. 

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le corps de sa femme. 

-On ne va pas la laisser là… ? l’interrogea-t-il d’une voix brisée. 

-On n’a pas d’autre choix, Blake, je suis désolé, intervint Miles. 

Il le dévisagea plusieurs secondes, avant de regarder sa femme une dernière fois. 

-Je comprends. 

Miles aida alors Blake à se relever. C’est alors qu’il entendit des coups de feu. Les ennemis les avaient atteints, vague destructrice se massant dans le couloir et tentant de les blesser. Mais Emilia veillait à ce que ça n’arrive pas. Miles put alors voir l’étendue de son talent, qu’elle avait acquis en seulement un an. Elle tirait sur tout ce qui s’approchait de trop près. Ses salves étaient mortelles, mais les ennemis trop nombreux. Elle se retrouva alors submergée par eux, et abandonna son fusil au profit d’une machette qu’elle saisit sur un cadavre près d’elle. L’un des attaquants tenta d’agripper sa gorge par derrière. Elle lui écrasa le pied, et profitant d’un instant de faiblesse, un coup de coude dans le menton et elle était libre. Sa lame trancha net la carotide du chrétien. Elle repartit à l’assaut des autres, assenant des coups, des entailles, tranchants des membres. On eut dit qu’elle dansait avec eux, qu’elle dansait avec les âmes perdues. 

S’arrachant à sa contemplation, Miles attendit qu’une ouverture se présente pour Emilia, et qu’elle se mette à courir dans leur direction, leur criant de prendre de l’avance. Et les trois comparses se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à fuir leurs bourreaux, traversant les mines en courant à en perdre haleine. 

Miles ne sut pas vraiment comment Emilia réussit à les mener là où ils étaient entrés, mais ils étaient maintenant devant la corde qui leur avait servi à descendre, deux heures plus tôt. 

Ils avaient semé leurs poursuivants pour le moment, mais Miles savait que leur salut ne serait que de courte durée. Blake n’avait rien dit depuis qu’ils avaient abandonné le corps de Lynn. Il semblait en état de choc, mais au moins il parvenait à suivre ses acolytes. Miles savait que c’était le début d’un long chemin vers le deuil pour Blake, qu’il allait avoir besoin d’aide s’il voulait sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais les résistants savaient comment s’occuper de ce genre de cas, ça Miles en était sûr. Il leur faisait confiance même si le seul de leur membre qu’il connaissait était Emilia. Mais il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir si Blake se rétablirait un jour de ce qu’il avait vécu à Temple Gate. 

Miles allait se proposer pour monter en premier vers la sortie, quand il entendit un bruit de grésillement incongru. Il se tourna vers Emilia, qui se saisit aussitôt du talkie-walkie qui était toujours à sa ceinture, pour en cas d’urgence être capable d’appeler ses superviseurs. C’était peut-être un peu vielle école, mais c’était du suicide d’utiliser des téléphones portables dans un environnement aussi surveillé. Au moins comme ça elle était certaine de ne pas être espionnée par Murkoff.   
Le talkie-walkie émit un nouveau grésillement, puis une voix d’homme en sortit. 

-Emilia ? Tu me reçois ? demanda l’homme, avec une voix angoissée. Une voix qui étrangement semblait familière à Miles. 

-Oui. La mission a échoué, je répète, la mission a échoué, la journaliste est décédée. On est en train de sortir des mines. 

-Bien reçu. Dépêchez-vous, des sources sûres nous ont appris que Murkoff allait larguer une bombe sur le village qui va raser toute la zone. 

Miles et Emilia se regardèrent, abasourdis. 

-On a pris l’hélico dès qu’on a appris la nouvelle, poursuivit l’homme, on se rapproche de l’entrée que vous avez empruntée, mais on ne pourra pas se poser. On vous attendra à la falaise, compris ? 

-Reçu, à tout de suite. 

Plus aucun son ne sortit alors du talkie-walkie. 

-J’y vais en premier ! déclara Miles sans attendre d’approbation. Pourquoi vouloir détruire cet endroit maintenant ? C’est incompréhensible ! 

Emilia se dépêcha de ranger son appareil. 

-Ils doivent avoir quelque chose à cacher. Ou alors ils ont peur que les autorités découvrent l’existence de Temple Gate, répondit Emilia, pensive. 

Pendant que Miles montait, la jeune femme s’approcha de Blake.

-Tu te sens capable de monter ? l’interrogea-t-elle. 

Son regard, auparavant vide, reprit un peu de vie en la voyant. 

-Ça devrait aller. Je suis veuf, pas handicapé. 

Elle lui lança un petit sourire triste. 

-Je te promets que sa mort ne sera pas impunie, lui lança-t-elle. 

Il soupira. 

-Ça n’arrangera pas les choses, mais…merci. Je veux qu’ils souffrent. Pas seulement pour ce qu’ils ont fait à Lynn, mais aussi à tous les autres. Toi, Miles, Waylon Park et les centaines voire les milliers d’autres. 

-C’est précisément notre combat. Tu devrais nous rejoindre. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle lui faisait cette proposition, mais elle pensait vraiment que c’était pour son bien. Ne pas être seul était déjà un bon début.   
Il hocha la tête, pensif. 

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sortis des mines. Venu de nulle part, un avion passa soudain juste au-dessus d’eux, produisant un bruit assourdissant de mauvais augure. Et alors, ils entendirent un bruit d’explosion, et un autre, et encore un. Tout prenait feu autour d’eux, comme si les dieux se déchainaient contre les mortels. Sauf que Murkoff était le seul et unique dieu et qu’ils étaient les mortels. Les flammes miroitaient comme des fantômes menaçants, tentant de les encercler, de les prendre au piège. Quand ils se croyaient sortis d’affaire, la mort les rattrapaient une fois de plus pour les entourer de son étreinte. Mais c’était hors de question de mourir pour eux, surtout pour Blake. Lynn aurait voulu qu’il continue, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. 

La voix mystérieuse s’éleva à nouveau de la ceinture d’Emilia. Cette fois il semblait paniqué. 

-Emilia ?! Dis-moi que vous êtes toujours entiers. 

-Ça va, mais on doit pas rester là. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ? Je croyais qu’ils n’allaient larguer qu’une seule bombe !

-Ça, c’était qu’une mise en bouche. Dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre ou il ne restera plus rien à sauver !

-Vous êtes toujours sur la falaise ?

-Pas exactement. On a dû redécoller, c’était trop dangereux de rester sur la terre ferme avec les arbres qui s’effondraient. John nous maintient en vol stationnaire, mais l’hélico tiendra pas longtemps. Grouillez-vous ! insista-t-il. 

-Bien reçu. On y va ! cria-t-elle à l’attention de Blake et Miles. 

Et ils se remirent en route, contournant les flammes, courant quand ils le pouvaient, passant par-dessus les troncs d’arbres qui gisaient au sol. Blake tomba plusieurs fois, à bout de force, mais Miles était toujours là pour le relever, tandis qu’Emilia ouvrait la voie, à l’affut du moindre danger. Ils parvinrent enfin à la fameuse falaise qui servait de point de rendez-vous. Au soulagement de tout le monde, l’hélicoptère les attendait toujours, un peu en retrait de la falaise, rougi par le reflet des flammes ardentes sur sa carrosserie. Des braises flottaient dans l’air, la fumée irrespirable s’élevait dans le ciel comme une entité prête à les consumer. 

Ils s’élancèrent une dernière fois vers leur salut, n’y pouvant plus. Dans l’engin, un homme ouvrit la porte latérale, et leur cria de sauter à travers le vacarme que provoquait l’incendie. Blake reconnut la voix de celui qui les avaient guidés depuis les mines. Sans aucune hésitation, Emilia bondit et se réceptionna parfaitement à l’intérieur de l’appareil. Ce fut au tour de Blake, qui réalisa un saut un peu moins gracieux, mais atterrit sain et sauf près de la jeune femme. L’hélicoptère s’éloignait déjà quand Miles s’élança vers lui. Il manqua de chuter dans le vide, mais l’inconnu le rattrapa, l’empêchant de tomber. Lorsqu’il le hissa vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Miles reconnut immédiatement son visage. Le temps se figea. C’était Waylon Park, l’homme qu’il avait sauvé des griffes de Jeremy Blaire et aidé à s’échapper de Mount Massive. Celui à qui il devait tout ce qui lui était arrivé l’année passée. Et pourtant quand il se plongea dans ses yeux gris, ce qu’il y vit était rassurant. Il n’y voyait plus de peur comme lors de leur première rencontre, mais un mélange de gravité et de détermination. Et quelque chose d’autre qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier… 

Il réussit à monter entièrement dans l’hélicoptère, sans quitter un seul instant Waylon du regard, captivé. Un autre homme referma la porte alors qu’ils prenaient de l’altitude. Dehors, les passagers entendirent un grondement glaçant, et l’appareil se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Tous se cramponnèrent à quelque chose. Ceux qui étaient proches des fenêtres purent contempler l’avion effectuer un dernier passage au-dessus de Temple Gate, larguant la bombe qui allait signer l’arrêt de mort de tous les innocents qui y étaient toujours. Elle tomba lentement, et libéra sa puissance dès qu’elle toucha le sol. Une intense lumière agressa leurs rétines, et l’hélicoptère trembla de plus belle. Mais il était trop haut pour être abimé par l’explosion. Ils avaient réussi. Blake s’était finalement échappé de Temple Gate en un seul morceau. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. L’adrénaline des dernière minutes l’avat empêché de penser à Lynn, mais maintenant le chagrin remontait en lui par vagues. Il s’assit sur une caisse, à l’écart des autres, et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux qu’il entoura de ses bras. Il avait besoin d’être seul un moment. Emilia était allée s’asseoir sur le siège passager de l’appareil, à côté du dénommé John le pilote. Miles se tenait devant une des fenêtres, Waylon à son côté. Il se sentait…épuisé. Ses jambes cédèrent soudain sous son poids, et il se sentit défaillir. Le remarquant, Waylon le rattrapa avant qu’il ne chute, leurs corps plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. 

-Assied-toi, Miles…

Alors lui aussi l’avait reconnu. Il savait ce qu’il avait fait ce matin-là à Mount Massive. Il l’avait sauvé, et maintenant il lui rendait la pareille. Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant alors qu’il l’aidait à s’asseoir. 

-Tout va bien, je suis là…, murmura Waylon. 

Il était là. Miles pouvait enfin contempler le visage de celui qu’il avait tant voulu voir, le seul qui pouvait comprendre ce qu’il avait vécu à Mount Massive. Il avait des cheveux blonds foncés, des traits fins, qui paraissaient juvéniles, et des yeux gris comme un ciel orageux. Miles le serra alors contre lui, comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne disparaisse, que tout ceci ne soit qu’un rêve. 

Ils volaient tous vers leur destinée, quoi qu’elle leur réserve. Leur combat ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement H.S. Il entreprit d’enlever ses chaussures sans bouger de sa position, en s’aidant seulement de ses pieds. Après plusieurs secondes d’effort, ses baskets volèrent à l’autre bout de la pièce pour aller rebondir contre un mur et finirent leur course l’une sur le sol, et l’autre sur une chaise non loin. 

-Bien visé, fit soudain une voix.

Il se redressa, sur la défensive, mais se détendit quand il vit que ce n’était que Miles, debout dans l’embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Lui adressant un sourire, il lui fit signe d’entrer tout en retombant mollement sur le dos. Il sentit son ami venir s’asseoir près de lui sans un mot. Enfin ami…il n’en n’était pas encore certain. Il ne l’avait vraiment rencontré qu’une semaine auparavant, après le fiasco de Temple Gate. Toutes les informations qu’ils auraient pu voler à Murkoff, les preuves, ou tout simplement les pauvres gens qui y étaient enfermés, tout était parti en fumée. Au moins avait-il réussi à sauver Miles, Emilia, et ce Blake. Depuis, lui et Emilia avaient été chargés par Peacock de former Miles et Blake, ou du moins de les préparer à leur prochain affrontement avec Murkoff. Combat au corps à corps, agilité, maîtrise des armes à feux, tout y était. Les entraînements étaient éprouvants, même pour lui qui avait déjà un an au compteur.

-Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? demanda-t-il à Miles, tournant la tête vers lui. 

Il était assis sur le bord du lit, le dos voûté. Ses yeux, jusque-là rivés sur ses pieds, rencontrèrent enfin ceux de Waylon. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sentait soudain une vague de frissons affluer en lui, tant ces yeux noirs et blancs étaient intenses. L’ex journaliste parut hésiter à parler. 

-Tu sais…on n’a pas encore eu le temps de parler de…

-Mount Massive ? le coupa-t-il. 

Miles hocha la tête. Toujours étendu sur le lit, Waylon ferma les yeux un moment. Les images de l’asile refirent surface dans sa tête, le bruit aigu de la scie électrique de Franck Manera qui le hanterait toute sa vie, la voix empreinte de folie d’Eddie Gluskin…

-C’était toi, hein ? 

Miles n’eut même pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. 

-Oui. 

Waylon secoua la tête. Il le savait. Depuis toujours il le savait, mais c’était un sujet qu’ils n’avaient jamais abordé, comme s’ils l’avaient considéré tabou d’un commun accord. 

-Tu m’as sauvé. Il allait me tuer et tu m’as sauvé. 

Jeremy Blaire, bien sûr…un patron tyrannique, puis un persécuteur qui avait voulu sa mort jusque dans son dernier souffle. La liberté avait failli lui échapper à cause de lui. Si le mot « liberté » avait toujours un sens pour lui. 

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Chacun se replongeant dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Eux seuls pouvaient comprendre la nature de leur traumatisme. Ils étaient les seuls à être sortis en vie de l’asile. Waylon supposait que Manera avait été abattu, comme les jumeaux, Denis. Miles lui ignorait si le docteur Wernicke était toujours de ce monde. Quoi qu’il en soit si l’ancien nazi n’était pas mort, il se ferait un plaisir de changer cela.

-Quand t’es sorti de l’asile, j’ai vu que tu portais une tenue de patient. Pourquoi ? demanda Miles après un temps. 

-Ils m’ont chopé dès que je t’ai envoyé le mail. Ils auraient pu me tuer mais…au lieu de ça ils m’ont utilisé pour leurs expériences-

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Waylon. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu’il avait vu dans le moteur morphogénique. C’était impossible. Mais Miles avait bien compris de quelles « expériences » il parlait. 

-Mais c’est ce qui m’a sauvé, tu sais ? Dès que ça a commencé, les fous ont massacré tous les employés et les docteurs du complexe. J’étais l’un des leurs, même si j’avais toujours un visage humain. 

Miles hocha la tête. Lui non plus n’avait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. 

-J’espère qu’un jour tu me pardonneras…soupira Waylon avec tristesse. 

Miles le regarda.

-Te pardonner quoi ? 

-Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui t’es arrivé. Je t’ai attiré dans ce merdier et c’est moi qui m’en sort indemne, pendant que toi…je suis tellement désolé tu peux pas savoir ! 

Et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors que les remords s’emparaient de lui, tentaient de le consumer. Il avait tout perdu, et il avait même ruiné la vie de quelqu’un d’autre. 

-Hé, Waylon ! dit doucement Miles en s’approchant de lui. T’étais paumé. Tu savais pas quoi faire alors tu as appelé de l’aide. J’aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose à ta place. Et j’ai été bien con aussi, de répondre à ton appel. J’ai écouté mon ego, et il m’a dit que je m’en sortirais, comme toujours…

Et sans le sentir venir, Miles aussi éclata en sanglot. Par reflexe, il porta la main au visage de Waylon pour essuyer ses larmes, mais celui-ci la saisit avant. Il la prit entre ses mains et la regarda. Il contempla les endroits où avait été sectionnés son index et son annulaire. Les doigts avaient été régénérés par le Walrider, mais, à Temple Gate, il vivait dans des conditions de vie si mauvaises, et il était soumis à de telles pressions que le processus avait été très lent. Cela s’était vite accéléré quand il était arrivé au sein de la résistance, cependant, et maintenant ses doigts étaient comme avant, si ce n’était que les marques de tranchages mal exécuté étaient toujours là, bien visibles. 

-Qui t’as fait ça ? dit Waylon, d’une voix brisée. 

-Un cadre du nom de Trager. Mais il est mort maintenant…Il a essayé de m’empêcher de prendre l’ascenseur. Il l’a vite regretté. 

-Oh, je…je crois que je l’ai vu…après avoir vu la chapelle brûler au loin. Tu ne l’as pas raté. 

Miles eut un petit rire. 

-Je déconne pas avec les riches ! s’exclama-t-il en séchant ses larmes. 

Waylon rit à son tour. Il se sentit tout de suite bizarre. 

-Je n’avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps…avant mon internement, en fait. Quand je vivais toujours avec Lisa…

Miles arqua un sourire. 

-Qui est Lisa ? 

-Ma femme. 

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Miles le dévisagea.

-Je savais pas que t’étais marié. 

-Techniquement, je le suis toujours, mais…

Alors les yeux de Waylon allèrent se poser sur le plafond. La tristesse pouvait se lire dans ses traits. 

-Est-ce qu’elle…va bien ? demanda Miles. 

-Oh, j’imagine, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais, Lisa a été la seule à tenter de me faire sortir de l’asile. Elle m’a défendu même quand elle savait qu’il n’y avait plus aucun espoir. Mais…quand je suis rentré, plus rien n’était pareil. De son côté comme du miens. Elle était distante, et moi j’avais peur. Peur de tout. Du moindre craquement dans les murs ou de bruits trop forts. Notre histoire n’a pas survécu à ça. Je les ai envoyés, elle et nos fils, en lieu sûr, là où personne ne pourra les retrouver. Je doute même que je les reverrai un jour.

Miles ne sut que dire pour le réconforter.

-Je…je suis désolé, Waylon. 

-Merci. Mais tout ce que je veux, c’est les savoir en sécurité. Et sans Simon nos serions déjà tous morts. 

-T’as raison. Aucun d’entre nous ne serait vivant aujourd’hui s’il n’était pas là. 

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Waylon, qu’il adressa à l’ancien journaliste. 

-Tu seras bientôt en mesure de te débrouiller seul. Tu t’en sors très bien à l’entraînement…

-Ah oui, tu trouves ? 

-Oui, surtout au corps à corps. Je dirais même que tu pourrais un jour battre Emilia…

Miles eut un sourire malicieux, et s’apprêtait à répondre quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit brusquement. Le visage d’Emilia apparut.

-Les gars, Simon nous convoque tous sur le champ. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe mais ça a l’air gros. 

-On arrive, lui répondit Waylon, se relevant pour aller chercher ses chaussures qui gisaient toujours dans un coin de la pièce. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++- 

Miles fit irruption dans la salle de réunion, Waylon à ses côtés. Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils s’étaient tous installés dans le quartier général de l’organisation. C’était une ancienne base militaire abandonnée qui, selon les dires d’Emilia, avait été réhabilitée il y a plusieurs années par Peacock et ses premiers alliés. 

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle, se tenant debout autour de la grande table où étaient posées des liasses de documents, plusieurs tablettes tactiles et des tasses de café. Miles ne fut pas surpris, en scrutant les visages, de ne pas y voir figurer celui de Blake. Durant toute la semaine passée, il n’était sorti de sa chambre que pour venir participer à certains entraînements. A aucun moment il n’avait pu lui parler ni rencontrer son regard. Blake s’était totalement renfermé sur lui-même, et les lourds cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient que ses nuits ne devaient pas être très agréables. Miles s’inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. 

Lui et Waylon prirent place dans un espace libre de la pièce, près de la table. Emilia était déjà assise dessus en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur, non loin de Simon Peacock, qui devait se préparer à prendre la parole. Une fois de plus Miles tenta de percevoir un visage sous la large capuche que l’homme portait. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était couverte, de sorte à ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui quand il sortait. En effet, sa peau entière, des pieds à la tête, était d’un noir absolu, comme brûlée. Elle était toute craquelée et boursoufflée. Personne n’avait pu dire à Miles de quoi Simon tenait cette apparence. Des rumeurs parmi ceux qui résidaient au Q.G disaient qu’il avait lui aussi été victime d’une expérience de Murkoff, du temps où il était employé chez eux. Mais la vie avait appris à Miles à se méfier des rumeurs. 

Quand leur chef se leva de sa chaise, tous les bavardages cessèrent dans la pièce. 

-Bonsoir à tous, s’éleva la voix rauque et profonde de Simon Peacock. Je m’excuse pour l’heure tardive, et je sais que le dîner est bientôt servi. 

Un homme de l’autre côté de la table, qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa. 

-Mais il est temps pour nous d’agir. La mission la plus importante jamais envisagée par la résistance est sur le point de se mettre en place. Elle sera dangereuse, et je dois vous dire que je n’aurais jamais pensé à l’échafauder sans l’arrivée de nos dernières recrues, en particulier M. Upshur ici présent. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Miles, dont les battements de cœur s’emballèrent. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. La paix relative dans laquelle il avait vécu ce court laps de temps était sur le point de s’achever. Il savait qu’il devrait faire appel au Walrider, que c’était justement pour ça qu’il était si important pour cette mission. Il avait peur, mais il ne se défilerait pas. 

-Comme vous le savez, le village de Temple Gate n’existe plus, il a été rasé suite aux récents évènements. C’est un acte odieux, qui a coûté la vie à des dizaines d’innocents, et qui doit être puni. Je comprends votre rancœur à tous, et je sais que nous avons tous une vengeance à accomplir, mais il ne nous appartient pas de faire la justice. Nous trouvons les faits, et surtout les preuves, et nous les fournissons au gouvernement. Nous évoluons dans l’ombre, et c’est ce qui fait notre force. 

Tous rivés sur Peacock, les regards s’animèrent avec espoir. 

-Si Temple Gate a été rayé de la carte, les tours de Murkoff sont toujours debout. Elles recèlent des informations dont la valeur serait inestimable entre nos mains. Mais nous avons appris, grâce à une de nos taupes, qu’elles aussi allaient être détruites sous peu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ces infos. C’est pourquoi je vais y envoyer une équipe chargée d’infiltrer le complexe, et de télécharger toutes les données contenues dans les serveurs des tours. C’est une opération périlleuse, qui serait mission impossible sans la présence de M. Upshur. Mais avec ses capacités, nous avons nos chances. 

Emilia prit alors le relai. 

-Ceux qui participerons à cette opération sont les suivants : Miles, Waylon, John, Kate, Neil et moi-même. 

Les personnes désignées se regardèrent, avec de l’appréhension mais aussi de l’excitation. Du groupe, Miles ne connaissait que Waylon, Emilia, et il lui semblait que John était le pilote de l’hélicoptère dans lequel ils s’étaient échappés de Temple Gate. Les dénommés Kate et Neil se tenaient côte à côte et lançaient des regards scrutateurs vers Miles. Il savait qu’il allait devoir faire ses preuves devant les autres membres de la cellule, puisque seuls Emilia et Blake avaient été témoins des dégâts qu’il pouvait faire quand il libérait la puissance du Walrider. 

-La mission aura lieu dans une semaine. Chacun d’entre vous recevra un topo complet de la marche à suivre, et il est préférable que vous ayez étudié le bâtiment cible avant le jour J, reprit Emilia. 

-Je compte sur vous tous. Vous êtes notre plus grand espoir de faire changer les choses, déclara enfin Simon, avant de se rasseoir. Bien, vous êtes libérés. Les préparatifs commencent demain à la première heure. 

La salle commença alors à se vider, partagée entre ceux qui avaient décidé de se rendre directement au réfectoire, et ceux qui préféraient vaguer à leurs occupations avant le repas. Miles remarqua qu’Emilia était restée avec Simon, tenant toujours son ordinateur d’une main, semblant lui montrer quelque chose. La jeune femme n’avait plus rien de celle qu’il avait laissée à l’appartement voilà un an. Elle était devenue quelqu’un de fort, de pragmatique et de fiable. Elle était, en l’espace de quelques mois, devenu le bras droit de Peacock, qui semblait lui faire confiance et apprécier son travail. Il était fier d’elle, de voir à quel point elle avait évolué sans lui…mais leur relation avait totalement changé. Il rangea dans un coin de sa tête qu’il devrait aller lui parler un de ces jours. Renouer avec son amie. 

-Miles, tu viens ? lui demanda Waylon quand ils furent sortis de la salle de réunion. 

-Hum, plus tard, merci. Je dois aller rendre visite à Blake d’abord. 

Waylon parut déçu, mais hocha la tête sans commenter et se mit en route en direction du réfectoire. 

Après avoir traversé les couloirs vides qui menait à la chambre de Blake, il frappa trois fois à sa porte, déterminé à entrer même s’il savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile.  
Il attendit que les secondes passent, mais rien ne se passa. En tendant l’oreille il n’entendit aucun son qui provenait de la chambre. Peut-être que Blake n’y était pas…non. Il savait qu’il était à l’intérieur. Il savait qu’il s’était arrangé pour ne voir personne d’autre qu’Emilia, lui et Waylon depuis leur arrivée. Il fuyait les autres, et même ceux en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. 

Miles se décida à entrer par lui-même, mais quand il tourna la poignée, il constata qu’elle était verrouillée. 

-Laisses moi entrer Blake, dit-il à voix basse, certain qu’il se ferait entendre. 

Il frappa à nouveau à la porte, espérant une réaction. Quand il s’apprêtait à recommencer, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement devant lui, dévoilant un Blake cerné et pâle. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d’un air abrupt. 

-Te parler, répondit Miles en gardant un ton posé. 

-J’imagine que tu entreras quand même si je refuse ? 

-T’apprends vite. 

Blake soupira et s’écarta de l’encadrement de la porte pour le laisser passer. Miles observa la chambre de Blake, en tout point identique à la sienne, à celle de Waylon et à toutes les autres chambres du quartier général. Mais il constata qu’elle était encore plus en désordre que la sienne. Des vêtements sales traînaient par terre, les restes d’un plateau repas étaient posés sur un fauteuil, et le lit avait l’air de ne pas avoir été fait depuis sa fabrication. Miles se fit une place sur une chaise pendant que Blake allait s’asseoir sur le lit. 

-Alors, comment tu vas ? commença Miles. 

-Mal. 

-Dis m’en plus. 

-Chaque jour qui passe est plus douloureux que le précédent. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que Lynn est morte et moi je suis toujours là. Pourquoi je suis toujours là ? 

Et c’est là que Blake craqua. Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglots puissants qu’il n’arrivait pas à contrôler. Miles le regarda, impuissant. 

-Tu es vivant parce que tu as été plus fort que la mort et que tu n’as pas arrêté de te battre, répondit-il finalement. 

-Mais je ne le mérite pas ! Lynn était…j’aurais dû mourir à sa place, tu comprends ? Elle était tellement…meilleure que moi !

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Jamais. 

-Mais c’est vrai. 

-Non. Ecoute Blake : Lynn a été atteinte par les ondes beaucoup plus que toi parce qu’elle était une femme. Elle est morte à cause de ça et tu ne pouvais rien y faire, rien. Tu es toujours là, et pas elle, et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour aucune putain de raison. Parce que c’est comme ça. Et tu dois l’accepter. 

Blake le regarda longuement après avoir essuyé une partie de ses larmes. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu’il venait de dire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et voyant qu’il ne dirait plus un mot, Miles préféra s’en aller. Avant de passer la porte, il ajouta :

-Et Blake ? Ne crois pas que ta vie vaut moins que celle d’un autre. T’es quelqu’un de bien, et tu devrais t’en rendre compte un de ces jours. 

Et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, se remettant les idées en place, et se mit en route vers le réfectoire. Il passa par sa chambre pour enfiler un sweat, la température ambiante commençant à baisser dans les couloirs. Comme tout le monde il portait les vêtements fournis par la résistance. Ils étaient presque tous de couleur noire, des chaussettes aux manteaux. Il était difficile de se procurer d’autres couleurs et c’était déconseillé, le noir étant pour Peacock le meilleur moyen de se faire discret. Les vieilles fringues de Miles étaient toujours dans son armoire, attendant de resservir un jour, ou d’être jetées. Il n’avait pu se résoudre à les jeter. Elles étaient les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient de sa vie d’avant, puisqu’il avait même perdu sa chère caméra. 

En passant les portes du réfectoire, il était déjà bondé par une cinquantaine de personnes, regroupées à différentes tables. Il alla chercher son plateau près des cuisines, l’avantage d’être en retard étant qu’il n’avait pas à faire la queue. L’homme en charge de les distribuer lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à son occupation. Miles se demandait comment Peacock était parvenu à se faire autant d’alliés dans autant de secteurs différents. Il avait avec lui des cuisiniers bien sûr, mais aussi des médecins, des mercenaires qui s’étaient ralliés à sa cause, de nombreux hackers, ou de simples informaticiens comme Waylon. 

Son plateau en main, il partit en quête d’une place quelque part dans la salle. Mais il remarqua vite Waylon qui lui faisait signe de loin. Souriant en comprenant qu’il lui avait gardé une place, il alla vite s’asseoir à côté de lui, le remerciant. 

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? lui demanda Waylon.

-Je dirais qu’il est au plus mal. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose. 

-On devrait s’arranger pour le faire venir plus souvent aux séances d’entraînement. Ça lui changerait les idées, et je dois dire qu’il vise assez bien…

Miles soupira, se sentant totalement démuni. En balayant la salle du regard, il vit qu’Emilia allait, encore une fois, rater le repas. Elle allait probablement manger ce qu’elle trouverait dans les réserves, mais il n’aimait pas qu’elle travaille autant. Il comprenait qu’elle avait beaucoup de responsabilités, mais elle était en train de se tuer à la tâche.

-Je sais pas toi, mais je trouve que ces épinards sont infects, déclara Miles pour détendre l’atmosphère. 

Mission accomplie, puisque Waylon éclata de rire. 

-Les moyens des cuistots sont limités tu sais, pour éviter de se faire repérer on doit se réapprovisionner au marché noir, et même là il nous arrive de tomber sur des agents de Murkoff. Mais tu verras, on s’habitue avec le temps !

Waylon lui donna un petit coup d’épaule qui eut le mérite de faire rire Miles à son tour. Avec cette ambiance morose qui régnait dans le QG., il avait oublié ces moments du quotidien où on plaisante ensemble autour d’un repas…il comprenait maintenant à quel point ils étaient précieux. Il regrettait de s’être autant éloigné de sa famille. Mais il savait qu’il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Même s’ils gagnaient leur combat contre Murkoff, rien ne disait qu’il existait un moyen de lui enlever le Walrider. Il ne lui restait sans doute que quelques années à vivre en toute logique, et cette idée le terrifiait à tel point qu’il évitait d’y penser.  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++- 

Waylon s’éveilla péniblement quand l’horrible alarme de son réveil retentit. En poussant un grognement, il faillit l’écraser avec son poing, faisant cesser ce bruit atroce, puis réenfouit son corps tout entier sous la couette. 

Il n’avait jamais été du matin. 

Il ferma ses yeux. Juste cinq minutes, se dit-il. C’est ce qu’ils disent tous. 

Après quinze minutes, de grands coups se firent entendre sur la porte de sa chambre, puis la voix de Jason, un des amis qu’il s’était fait au sein de la résistance, le rappela à l’ordre.

-Allez, Waylon ! Tu vas encore être en retard, et je te rappelle que t’as le mec le plus important de notre organisation en ce moment à former !

Il soupira de désespoir.

-Le mec important peut bien attendre cinq minutes, non ? 

Jason ouvrit grand la porte, faisant entrer la lumière aveuglante venant du couloir. Waylon prit soin de conserver sa tête sous sa couette, de sorte à éviter tout contact avec l’extérieur. 

-Pas si tu veux avoir une chance avec lui, alors magne toi ! 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Waylon, allez on se retrouve à midi ! 

Et Jason disparut, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Waylon finit par sortir sa tête à la lumière, et resta de marbre, la phrase de Jason tournoyant dans sa tête. « Si tu veux avoir une chance avec lui… ». Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Il était juste heureux que personne ne soit là avec lui pour le voir rougir. 

Il finit par s’extraire de son lit avec peine, errant dans sa chambre jusqu’à trouver des vêtements propres et aller se passer de l’eau sur le visage dans la petite salle de bain, histoire de ressembler à quelque chose devant ses prétendus élèves. 

Il partit alors en direction de la salle d’entraînement qui leur était réservée pendant une heure et demi le matin. Il réussit à s’emparer d’une pomme en faisant un détour par la réserve. Au moins il n’aurait pas le ventre vide quand il affronterait Emilia ou Miles en combat singulier, la première qui le ridiculiserait comme à son habitude, et le deuxième qui s’améliorait de jour en jour. 

Quand il fit son entrée dans la grande salle, Miles et Emilia étaient déjà en train de discuter, assis sur un banc, sans doute en train de l’attendre. Ils souriaient tous les deux et semblaient détendus. Il n’avait que rarement vu Emilia sourire ainsi, et avoir l’air d’une simple jeune de vingt ans. Il la connaissait depuis de nombreux mois et il savait à quel point le travail était important pour elle. Elle avait toujours cet air grave sur le visage, comme si elle réfléchissait constamment à la meilleure façon d’atteindre ses objectifs. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, il était rare de la voir abandonner. C’était d’ailleurs ce qui lui avait valu de se faire repérer par Peacock. Celui-ci faisait toujours les bons choix dans la sélection de ses alliés. Il savait lire en chaque être humain, jauger leur potentiel et leur loyauté. C’était pour cela qu’il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Blake. S’il était toujours ici avec eux, c’était pour une bonne raison. 

Emilia fut la première à le voir arriver, et eut un sourire amusé quand il les rejoignit.

-T’as une tête à être tombé du lit… 

-Eh bien, c’est plus ou moins le cas…désolé pour le retard. 

Miles lui sourit à son tour. 

-Pas de problème. Bon, on s’y met ? suggéra-t-il.

-Bonne idée, répondit Emilia. Echauffez-vous pendant que vais chercher ce dont on a besoin. Aujourd’hui on passe à la vitesse supérieure, Miles ! 

Et elle s’éloigna d’eux en trottinant, pendant que les deux hommes commençaient à courir autour du terrain d’entraînement. 

-Quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec la mission de la semaine prochaine…, dit Miles, pensif. 

-Ça ne m’étonnerait pas. Il faut qu’on soit plus que prêts pour le grand jour, tout le monde compte sur nous. 

Miles soupira.

-Ouais je sais…ça fait un peu flipper. 

-On flippe tous, Miles, même Emilia. T’inquiète pas je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t’en sortir. 

Ils se sourirent. 

-Merci Waylon. 

C’est à ce moment-là que Blake passa la porte de la salle d’entraînement. Miles et Waylon s’arrêtèrent net, surpris de le voir ici. 

-Ah, Blake…content de t’avoir parmi nous, lui dit Waylon d’un air amical. 

Blake ne s’était pas joint à eux depuis trois ou quatre sessions, alors ils ne s’attendaient plus vraiment à le voir arriver.  
Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de hocher la tête, le visage fermé, et se mit à courir derrière eux. Waylon respectait son besoin de s’isoler, mais viendrait le moment où cette situation ne pourrait plus durer et où il devrait s’ouvrir aux autres, ou du moins à lui, Miles et Emilia. 

Quand ils eurent fini de s’échauffer, ils firent une pause pour boire un coup et reprendre leur souffle. Emilia reparut alors par la porte de derrière par laquelle elle était partie, un grand sac de sport à la main. Elle adressa un sourire à Blake quand elle le vit. 

-Bonjour Blake ! Tu tombes bien, parce qu’aujourd’hui est un jour spécial. 

Elle ouvrit grand le sac qu’elle transportait, dévoilant un véritable attirail de couteaux et autres poignards de toute sorte. Elle en choisit un, jouant avec tout en leur parlant. 

-Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que nous avons commencé à vous entraîner, vous deux, fit-elle en pointant Miles et Blake de sa lame. Je sais que c’est court, mais il vous faut absolument des bases au maniement du couteau en vue de la mission qui approche à grand pas, même si je sais que Blake n’y participera pas. 

Celui-ci hocha la tête à nouveau. Il avait été informé que ses trois comparses partaient pour deux jours, et qu’il n’avait pas été choisi pour les accompagner. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air attristé par cela, juste…passif. Peacock avait probablement dû le juger trop instable émotionnellement pour venir avec eux, et il avait sans doute raison. 

-Waylon, je sais que le corps à corps c’est pas ton truc, mais tu n’es pas non plus mauvais. Alors tu veux bien t’occuper de Miles pour aujourd’hui ? 

Il hocha la tête, satisfait qu’Emilia lui fasse confiance. Cette fille était peut-être très jeune, mais tous ceux qui habitaient comme eux dans QG. la respectaient. Elle avait beau être arrivée quelques mois après lui au sein de l’organisation, elle était vite arrivée en haut de l’échelle, ses compétences tactiques et physiques ayant été remarquées par Peacock. Mais ce qui avait fait la différence aux yeux de leur leader, c’était la détermination implacable qui animait Emilia à l’époque où elle avait été recrutée. Il était clair, à la lueur dans ses yeux, que retrouver Miles était sa priorité, et que rien n’allait la faire abandonner. 

Pendant qu’Emilia et Blake s’éloignaient vers un coin de la salle, Waylon alla chercher deux couteaux simples, identiques, parfaits pour quelqu’un qui en utilise pour la première fois.

-En temps normal, on commence par s’entraîner avec de faux couteaux, mais là on n’a vraiment pas le temps. Alors évite de te blesser, ok ? lança-t-il à Miles. 

-Je ferai de mon mieux, professeur. Même si le Walrider me guérira instantanément si quelque chose m’arrive. 

-C’est pas une raison pour te laisser te faire charcuter. Quelqu’un de sage a dit un jour qu’un vrai combattant ne se repose jamais sur ses acquis et continue toujours de chercher la difficulté. 

-Je peux savoir qui était ce grand sage ? 

-Je sais plus. J’ai dû l’entendre dans un film ou un truc du genre. 

Miles éclata de rire. 

-Toujours de belles références, dis-moi…

Waylon lui lança un sourire amusé. 

-Ecoute je suis rouillé…Même si on a de la haute technologie à disposition, impossible de trouver de bons films à regarder dans ce trou à rat…alors je marche aux souvenirs. 

-Hé les deux là-bas, c’est pas en bavardant que vous deviendrez des machines à tuer ! leur cria Emilia à travers la salle tout en évitant un coup maladroit de Blake, non sans un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. 

-Oui Madame ! s’amusa à répondre Waylon en lançant un des deux couteaux à Miles. 

Ils s’éloignèrent à leur tour du centre du terrain. Waylon tenta de reprendre un air sérieux. Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à apprendre à Miles lui sauverait peut-être la vie un jour.  
Le combat était devenu l’activité principal de sa vie quotidienne, même si, si on lui avait dit ça deux ans auparavant, il aurait été plié de rire. Il lui arrivait parfois de bosser avec l’équipe des hackers qui étaient installés au troisième étage du complexe, mais il n’était pas très doué dans ces choses-là. S’il l’était, il ne se serait pas fait repérer cinq minutes après avoir envoyé son mail à Miles, quand il était encore employé chez Murkoff. 

-Bon. Fais comme moi, dit-il à Miles, en adoptant une position de combat, prêt à assener des coups. 

Il dut le corriger, mieux positionner ses bras et l’écart entre ses pieds, mais c’était un bon début. 

-Quand tu te bats avec une lame, celle-ci doit être un prolongement de ton bras. Quand tu entailles ton adversaire, ce n’est pas le couteau que tu dois bouger, mais bien ton corps entier. Regarde. 

Miles l’écoutait, attentif. Waylon ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il était un bon élève.  
Et il se mit à lui montrer des séries de mouvements à exécuter, jonglant avec sa lame. 

-Répète ces mouvements plusieurs fois. Je te regarde. 

Miles hocha la tête et, nerveux, se lança. Au début il ressembla à un personnage d’un film d’action à faible budget, tant ses mouvements étaient brusques et maladroits. Mais avec la pratique et les conseils de Waylon, ses gestes se firent plus assurés, ses efforts redoublés, et après une bonne heure, il y avait une grande amélioration. C’était loin d’être parfait, mais avec de l’entraînement régulier, il allait s’améliorer de jour en jour, Waylon le savait. 

A une vingtaine de mètres d’eux, Blake tentait toujours désespérément de toucher Emilia, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Elle avait opté pour une autre méthode d’enseignement que Waylon. Commencer dans le vif du sujet, c’est-à-dire les combats. Elle voulait d’abord évaluer les compétences de Blake en matière de combat au couteau, et elle devait dire qu’il avait du potentiel. Bien sûr pour le moment ce n’était pas fameux, mais il avait de bons réflexes, et une force insoupçonnée. 

Elle bondit soudain à un mètre de lui, lui laissant une pause bien méritée. 

-Blake, le problème ne vient pas entièrement de ta technique. Tu manques de conviction. 

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

-Comment ça ? 

-Quand tu tentes un coup, je vois bien que tu penses à autre chose. Le premier pas pour réussir à me toucher, c’est de vouloir me toucher. Imagine que je suis quelqu’un que tu hais profondément, que tu n’hésiterais pas à tuer dans l’instant si l’occasion se présentait. 

Blake réfléchit un instant. Après ce qui s’était passé à Temple Gate. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qu’il voulait tuer. Les hauts placés de chez Murkoff, ceux qui tiraient les ficelles, pas les pauvres employés forcés de commettre des horreurs, comme Waylon ou Peacock. Mais la personne à laquelle il pensa le plus, celle qu’il rêvait de faire payer depuis tant d’années, fut le père Loutermilch. Son visage apparut dans son esprit. Ses yeux inexpressifs, qui pourtant débordaient de sa malsanité. Loutermilch emmenant Jessica dans la salle de classe. Puis son cri déchirant plein de terreur. Pendant longtemps, il s’était menti à lui-même. Il s’était forcé à croire au subterfuge du père. Dans sa tête, Jessica avait mis fin à ses jours, et il n’était pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver. Mais maintenant, alors qu’il était devenu un adulte, qu’il avait vu des choses qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir, il acceptait enfin la vérité telle qu’il en avait été témoin : Loutermilch avait violé et tué Jessica, puis avait maquillé son meurtre en suicide. Et cet homme, cet abomination, était probablement toujours vivant, coulant des jours paisibles. La haine que ressentait Blake était immense. Il voulait tuer l’homme qui avait foutu sa vie en l’air dès son enfance. 

Emilia perçu immédiatement le changement dans les yeux de Blake. Ils bouillonnaient de rage. Et elle comptait bien se servir de cette haine pour faire de Blake un combattant hors pair, comme Peacock l’avait fait pour elle. Cette méthode serait probablement critiquée par l’armée, mais les membres de la résistance n’étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait le prétendre. 

Blake revint alors à la charge, envoyant son couteau dans tous les sens, avec une ardeur nouvelle. Le combat était rapide, et assez désordonné, mais cela paya. Il réussit, une seule fois, à toucher Emilia, à transpercer sa garde inviolable. Ils s’arrêtèrent soudain, et une petite entaille sur son bras gauche commença à saigner. Elle regarda cette blessure minime, qui ne lui faisait sûrement aucun mal, et jugea que c’était le moment pour elle de contre-attaquer. 

Waylon et Miles de leur côté, avaient entamé un duel, proposé par Waylon. Son élève avait bien travaillé et il avait décidé qu’il méritait de s’amuser un peu avant la fin de la séance (et lui aussi). 

Miles tenta en premier un coup, fauchant l’air de sa lame alors que Waylon avait fait un bond en arrière. Il se rapprocha de son nouveau professeur, et exécuta une série de coup, comme il l’avait appris, qui n’eurent malheureusement aucun effet. Waylon était bien trop rapide, c’était comme s’il arrivait à prédire chacun de ses mouvements. Et, au moment où il s’y attendait le moins, Waylon parvint à passer derrière lui grâce à une roulade, et d’un coup de pied expert, lui faucha les jambes. Miles s’affala violemment au sol, lâchant son couteau par la même occasion. Sans surprise, il avait perdu. 

-Comme tu l’as constaté, je n’ai eu aucun mal à te désarmer. T’as beau avoir déjà fait des progrès, il te reste du chemin à parcourir, dit Waylon avec un sourire satisfait. 

Et il le laissa là, pantelant sur le sol, pour aller voir Emilia et Blake. Pendant que Miles se relevait en grognant, il vit Emilia, à califourchon sur Blake, son couteau sous la gorge du malheureux. Il eut un rire. Blake n’avait aucune chance face à elle. 

-Je vous ai observés, tout à l’heure, déclara Emilia en aidant Blake à se relever. Ça a l’air de bien se passer. 

-Miles a de bonnes bases, et il apprend vite c’est vrai…

Waylon n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il sentit un choc et une vive douleur dans son bras gauche. C’était Miles, qui n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il retenait le bras de Waylon, contre son dos, prêt à le remonter au moindre geste de sa victime. La pression qu’il exerçait dessus était déjà douloureuse néanmoins. Satisfait de son offensive, il susurra à l’oreille d’un Waylon abasourdi :

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes arrières, Waylon… 

Le souffle de Miles contre sa peau le fit frissonner, et malgré lui il se sentit rosir. A la vue de cette scène, Emilia rit à gorge déployée, tandis que pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Blake souriait. 

-L’élève a dépassé le maître, dit Emilia, très amusée par cette situation. 

Waylon finit par se ressaisir, et utilisa son bras libre pour assener un coude de coude précis et puissant dans la poitrine de Miles. Celui-ci recula avec un cri de surprise, libérant Waylon, qui se jeta sur son agresseur, l’immobilisant à terre. 

-Pas encore, finit par dire Waylon à l’adresse d’Emilia. 

Son amie rit de plus belle, plus détendue que jamais. 

-Eh bien, on vous laisse vous amuser. Nous on va aux douches. 

Et elle entraîna un Blake qui luttait pour ne pas rire vers les vestiaires. Quand ils furent partis, Miles et Waylon restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Aucun des deux n’osait bouger, tant ils étaient embarrassés. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, et l’intensité du moment, la proximité de leurs corps, tout cela les avait figés dans le temps. Miles ne tentait même pas de se dégager de Waylon, qui lui n’exerçait plus de force sur son élève. 

Waylon était totalement submergé, noyé dans les yeux si étranges mais pourtant si beau de Miles. Sa peau était encore plus pâle de près. Miles de son côté détaillait les traits du visage de son ami. Il n’avait jamais pu l’observer aussi longtemps jusque-là. Ainsi il remarqua une petite cicatrice à sa tempe, et même de discrètes taches de rousseur, invisibles en temps normal. 

Instinctivement, comme une pulsion incontrôlée, Miles rapprocha son visage de celui de Waylon, encore plus près. La distance qui les séparait était maintenant quasi-nulle. Que faisaient-ils ? Waylon ne réalisait pas encore ce qui était en train de se passer. Inexorablement, leurs lèvres finirent par s’effleurer, dans une sensation que jamais il n’aurait imaginée aussi délicieuse. Tout était confus dans sa tête, il ne comprenait plus rien. L’espace d’un instant, d’un très court instant, plus rien n’eut d’importance. La formation, la mission, sa famille, ses cauchemars… 

Et puis, tout-à-coup, Waylon s’éloigna, sa confusion se transforma en panique. Il n’était plus dans la salle d’entraînement, il était de retour à Mount Massive. Le visage si plaisant à regarder de Miles changea en celui terrifiant de Gluskin. La peur, le sentiment d’une atmosphère malsaine, l’odeur répugnante, les cris…tout y était. Il poussa un gémissement, et avant que sa vision n’aille plus loin, il se releva très vite et courut vers la sortie, laissant un Miles pantelant, incrédule. Il regarda le plafond jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le bruit sec de la porte qui se fermait. 

Qu’avait-il fait ? Depuis quand en avait-il envie sans s’en rendre compte ? Et surtout, pourquoi Waylon avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Pourtant il n’avait pas l’air dégouté, il ne l’avait pas repoussé… Miles ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait nul. Il se sentait comme un putain d’adolescent, alors qu’il était un adulte mature et responsable (enfin, sur le papier). Et que faisait-il toujours allongé par terre comme un idiot ? Il fallait qu’il retrouve Waylon, il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Il se sentait drainé, et il se releva au ralenti. Quand il arriva dans les vestiaire, Waylon n’était plus là. Il se doucha rapidement, ne prit même pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux, et partit à sa recherche. Comme il s’y attendait, ce ne fut pas long avant qu’il ne tombe sur lui, dans un couloir, observant la pluie battante par la fenêtre. A cette heure de la journée, tout le monde avait une occupation dans le complexe, les couloirs étaient donc rarement empruntés. Il s’approcha lentement de Waylon, veillant à quand même faire du bruit en marchant, pour l’alerter et ne pas lui faire peur. Quand Waylon s’aperçut de sa présence, il essuya vite les quelques larmes qu’il avait dans les yeux. Miles s’arrêta près de lui, contemplant lui aussi le spectacle de la pluie, si rare dans le désert d’Arizona. 

-Waylon…qu’est-ce que t’as ? demanda-t-il finalement. 

-C’est pas de ta faute, Miles, je veux que tu le saches. 

Miles se sentit rassuré. Alors il n’était pas le problème. Mais alors, quel était-il ? Un silence s’abattit sur eux, comme la pluie torrentielle sur la fenêtre. 

-Il faut qu’on parle de ce qui est arrivé, dit-il, observant la réaction de son acolyte. 

-Il n’y a rien à dire. J’ai paniqué, c’est tout. 

-Non c’est pas tout. On passait vraiment un bon moment. C’est vrai n’est-ce pas ? 

-Oui. 

Un simple « oui » suffisait à faire comprendre à Miles que ce qu’il éprouvait n’était peut-être pas à sens unique. 

-Alors qu’est-ce qui t’as fait changer de comportement aussi vite ? J’ai vu de la peur dans tes yeux, Waylon, et je sais pertinemment qu’elle ne venait pas de moi. 

-Je l’ai vu à ta place. 

Miles s’arrêta, surpris. Waylon ne lâchait ses informations que par bribes, c’était difficile de comprendre pour lui. 

-Mais qui ? 

-Gluskin. 

-Gluskin...un patient de l’asile ? 

Il se souvenait avoir lu ce nom dans un dossier, dans le hall de Mount Massive Asylum. Waylon hocha la tête, d’un air grave. Et alors ce qu’il gardait en lui depuis des mois, ses doutes, ses craintes, son traumatisme…il laissa tout sortir. 

-De tous les patients, je crois que c’était lui le plus malade. Sa folie remontait à son enfance, je crois que c’était ça qui faisait de lui un sérieux candidats pour les expériences de Murkoff. J’ai lu dans son dossier qu’il se faisait abuser sexuellement par des membres de sa famille. En grandissant, il a tué un grand nombre de femme, parce qu’il était obsédé par ce que lui avait dit sa mère un jour. « Trouve toi une femme, fais des enfants, et tu seras heureux ». 

Il ne parvenait plus à s’arrêter. Le flot ininterrompu de paroles le délestait d’un poids dont il n’aurait jamais imaginé l’existence. 

-Alors il tuait les femmes qu’il jugeait pas assez bien pour lui. Bien sûr il a fini par se faire choper, et comme il était condamné à mort de toute façon, Murkoff a vu un excellent potentiel chez lui et s’en est emparé. Mais quand tout est parti en bain de sang, Gluskin a, comme on s’y attendait, repris sa quête de la femme parfaite. Sauf que t’es au courant qu’il n’y a pas de femmes à Mount Massive. 

Miles contracta son corps, sentant qu’il n’allait pas aimer ce qu’il était sur le point d’entendre. 

-Alors il s’est mis à capturer tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, et à vouloir les transformer en femmes. Aucun n’a survécu à sa « purification ». Et bien sûr j’étais sur sa liste quand j’ai débarqué dans son territoire. 

Les sourcils froncés, Miles baissa les yeux vers la ceinture de Waylon. En suivant son regard, celui-ci le rassura. 

-Il n’a pas eu le temps de s’occuper de moi. 

Miles hocha la tête. 

-Tu sais comment il a fini ? demanda-t-il. 

-C’est moi qui l’ai tué. Ou plutôt provoqué sa mort, j’étais toujours une victime quand c’est arrivé.

Miles fut satisfait de l’apprendre. Il était touché par l’histoire de cet homme, mais cela n’enlevait rien à l’horreur de ce qu’il avait fait. 

-Et tout à l’heure, quand tu…, hésita Waylon, réalisant qu’il était sur le point de mettre des mots sur ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Quand tu…a essayé de m’embrasser, je l’ai vu, me faisant la même chose, et un dégout immense s’est emparé de moi. Il fallait que je m’éloigne, très vite. 

Miles lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses aveux, et réfléchit à tout ce qu’il lui avait dit. Après plusieurs minutes, il se sentit prêt à reprendre la parole.

-Je comprends, Waylon. Vraiment. 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Waylon détacha son regard de l’extérieur pour plonger à nouveau dans ces yeux qu’il, il pouvait maintenant se l’avouer, aimait tant. Il lui offrit un sourire. 

-Merci, Miles. Je te promets que ça n’arrivera plus. La prochaine fois, je vais…

Miles le coupa immédiatement. 

-Parce qu’il y aura une prochaine fois ? demanda-t-il, retrouvant son sourire en coin. 

Waylon, qui se sentait un peu mieux, rit. 

-Uniquement si toi tu veux qu’il y en ait une…

Miles parut apprécier la réponse. 

-Je ne serais pas contre, avoua-t-il. 

Mais il savait que Waylon n’était pas prêt, il le sentait. Alors il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer si fort contre lui qu’il aurait pu se fondre dans son corps. Il avait envie de protéger cet homme, il s’en rendait peu à peu compte. Pas comme il avait pris Blake sous son aile, non…c’était totalement différent. Il avait le sentiment que s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait jamais s’en remettre, jamais. Tout cela était si soudain…lui aussi avait besoin de temps pour mettre le doigt sur ce qu’il ressentait réellement, pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. 

Mais pour l’heure ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps et ils le savaient. Le jour qui déciderait du futur de leur résistance approchait à grand pas. Ils avaient tous les deux du pain sur la planche.


	4. - I

-Waylon occupera un poste stratégique, en hauteur. S’il voit que l’un d’entre nous est en difficulté il interviendra, disait Emilia d’une voix forte pour couvrir l’ensemble de la salle.

Cette fois toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans le complexe étaient présentes, il avait donc fallu se rassembler dans le réfectoire pour accueillir tout le monde.

-En effet, confirma Waylon, assis sur le dossier d’un des bancs. Je serai votre roue de secours pendant le téléchargement des données, mais l’objectif est que personne n’ait besoin de mon aide, alors faites gaffe. 

Tous les membres du commando acquiescèrent. Miles était assis près de Waylon, lui dans une position normale. 

-En cas de gros problème je peux aussi utiliser mes…capacités, mais il est préférable que je n’aie pas à le faire non plus, ajouta l’hôte du Walrider.

Emilia se tenait debout devant l’écran de son ordinateur projeté sur le mur, John à quelques mètres d’elle, un air concentré sur le visage. Quant à Kate et Neil, ils étaient tous deux assis de l’autre côté de la table à laquelle Miles et Waylon étaient assis. Ils semblaient ne jamais se séparer, ou du moins Miles n’avait jamais vu l’un sans l’autre. Il se demandait quel lien les unissait, mais il avait du mal à trouver le courage de les aborder. En fait, il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu le flegme qui le caractérisait avant.  
Peacock observait du fond de la salle la présentation d’Emilia, les bras croisés, ses yeux perçants indéchiffrables comme à leur habitude sous le tissu de sa large capuche. 

-L’équipe informatique, vous me donnez la confirmation que tout est prêt pour recevoir les données ce soir ? demanda Emilia, se tournant vers un côté précis de la grande salle. 

Une petite femme, une dénommée Maya qui avait l’air d’être la porte-parole de son squad, lui répondit. 

-On a tous travaillé d’arrache pieds depuis plusieurs jours pour préparer ce transfert, alors oui, on est parés ! 

Emilia lui sourit. 

-Merci beaucoup, je vous promets que tout ça ne sera pas vain. Eh bien je crois que nous en avons fini. Personne n’a de question ? 

Un silence curieux s’abattit sur la petite foule. 

-Personne ? Alors tout le monde à son poste. Vous cinq, je vous veux dans une demi-heure devant l’hélico, déclara-t-elle en s’adressant à ceux qui étaient sur le point de risquer leurs vies. 

John, Kate, Neil, Waylon, Miles et Emilia étaient tous déjà en tenue, il leur restait juste à s’équiper. Leurs vêtements, subtilisés à l’armée puis améliorés, étaient différents suivant les membres du commando. Treillis, bottes et gilets par balle pour tout le monde, mais Waylon avait par exemple opté pour une écharpe qui couvrait la moitié de son visage lorsqu’il la remontait. Quand Miles lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu qu’il préférait avoir le visage masqué face à des ennemis. Miles lui avait opposé qu’ils étaient de toute façon les cibles numéro un de Murkoff, et qu’il était donc inutile de mettre des masques. Ce à quoi Waylon avait répondu par un haussement d’épaules. 

Emilia avait son habituelle veste à capuche, et John une veste en cuir que Miles l’avait déjà vu porter, et qui ressemblait un peu à la sienne. Il n’avait pas beaucoup été en contact avec le pilote depuis son arrivée au sein de la résistance, mais Emilia avait l’air d’avoir une totale confiance en lui, et c’était lui qui avait réussi à les tirer de l’explosion de Temple Gate, alors il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à réitérer l’exploit. 

D’une petite tape sur l’épaule, Waylon signala à Miles qu’il était temps pour eux de partir. Depuis ce qui était arrivé entre eux plusieurs jours auparavant, les deux hommes avaient adopté une attitude discrète, mais ils n’hésitaient plus à être proches, à se toucher. Personne ne le voyait, mais la lueur dans leurs yeux avait changé. Ils ne se regardaient plus, ils se contemplaient. Il n’y avait plus de regards détournés, plus de malaise entre eux. 

Waylon descendit de son perchoir avec agilité tandis que Miles s’extirpait du piège qu’était le banc collé à la table. Ils traversèrent le réfectoire, conscients du regard de ceux qui n’étaient pas encore partis sur eux. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de la responsabilité qui pesait sur leurs épaules, mais ils comptaient faire honneur à ceux qui étaient tombés avant eux et à toutes les victimes de Murkoff. Même Gluskin, se dit Waylon. 

Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers l’armurerie du complexe, un air grave sur leurs visages. Le moment était venu de se battre, et surtout de régler leur compte aux ordures qui étaient en charge du projet Temple Gate et qui étaient probablement toujours dans les tours, quelque part dans des grands bureaux, à seulement quelques centaines de mètre des cendres des habitants du village dont ils avaient détruit les vies. 

Ils croisèrent sur le chemin des gens qui s’activaient, qu’ils soient de l’étage des hackers, des cuisines ou simplement réfugiés qui avaient élu domicile dans l’enceinte sécurisée du quartier général. Tous leur lançaient des regards insistants, graves. Tous ces gens comptaient sur eux. Mais il n’était plus l’heure pour Miles et Waylon de les regarder dans les yeux ou de leur sourire. La concentration et l’adrénaline les gagnaient, et leurs cerveaux se fermaient petit à petit, focalisés sur le plan, les rondes des gardes qu’ils avaient retenues par cœur, chaque couloirs de chaque ailes des tours de Murkoff. 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l’armurerie, elle était encore déserte. Ils eurent tout le temps de mettre leurs ceintures pleines à craquer de munitions, les sangles à passer autour de leurs épaules qui allaient leur servir à porter leurs armes sur le dos. Emilia avait convenu que tout le monde devait porter une dague ou un couteau, qu’il soit doué ou pas avec. C’était une question de survie. Alors ils en attachèrent chacun un au niveau de la cuisse gauche, prêt à l’emploi. Un pistolet à la ceinture plus tard, Waylon s’emparait de son fusil sniper qu’il passa dans son dos. Il avait toujours bien visé, même depuis son enfance où il jouait avec ses amis aux pistolets à eau. Mais quand il avait commencé à s’entraîner avec Peacock, cette efficacité s’était muée en précision mortelle. Il préférait s’occuper de ses cibles à distance, là où personne ne le verrait. Avec plus d’une quinzaine de missions à son actif, il avait eu le temps de s’en rendre compte. Il était devenu le meilleur sniper de toute l’organisation et il en était fier. 

Miles lui saisit un fusil d’assaut qu’Emilia avait choisi pour lui la veille, sa caractéristique étant qu’il avait une partie renforcée au niveau de la crosse, ce qui lui permettrait d’infliger plus de dégâts au corps à corps aux potentiels ennemis qu’il rencontrerait durant la mission. Il avait été touché par cette attention. Il savait qu’Emilia aimait les armes depuis toute petite grâce à son père, et le fait qu’elle partage cela avec Miles lui avait fait chaud au cœur. 

Fin prêts, armés jusqu’aux dents, les deux hommes prirent le temps de se regarder une dernière fois au calme, avant de plonger dans le tumulte de l’opération. Miles se regarda dans le miroir, détaillant ses armes, ses vêtements, mais aussi son visage, qui n’était plus le même et qui ne le redeviendrait jamais. 

-Je n’ai plus rien du petit journaliste que j’étais avant…soupira-t-il. 

Waylon s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. 

-J’aurais aimé te connaitre à cette époque-là. 

Miles lui lança un sourire. 

-Moi aussi. Tout était tellement…normal. Regarde-moi, on dirait un vétéran de l’armée. J’ai jamais été un bagarreur tu sais. 

-J’admets que moi non plus. J’étais plutôt le nerd de la classe à qui personne ne parlait…

Miles laissa échapper un petit rire. 

-Moi j’étais celui qui n’était pas là…je me souviens d’un jour quand j’étais au lycée. J’étais allé à une manifestation. Drapeaux, lacrymo, la totale quoi. J’avais dû faire une connerie ou je ne sais quoi, mais un policier m’a cassé le nez. Je me suis fait assassiner par ma mère le lendemain ! 

Waylon éclata de rire. Il ne connaissait pas Miles depuis très longtemps, mais c’était bien quelque chose qu’il le croyait capable de faire. 

-Tu manifestais contre quoi au fait ? 

-J’en ai aucune idée. Tu sais la plupart des gens vont aux manifestations pour casser des trucs et gueuler, pas pour s’opposer à un quelconque sujet politique… 

Un rire à nouveau. On ne croirait pas qu’ils étaient sur le point d’embarquer dans un hélicoptère pour effectuer l’une des plus grandes missions de vol de données depuis des années…  
Un silence s’installa, non pas pesant mais inquiet. 

-Je veillerai sur toi là-bas, tu as ma parole, déclara Waylon soudain, en jaugeant Miles du regard. 

-J’en ferai autant pour toi. On devrait y aller Waylon, c’est bientôt l’heure. 

Celui-ci acquiesça, une expression tendue sur le visage. 

-Je sais… 

Et soudain, sans qu’il ne s’expliquât vraiment pourquoi, il serra Miles contre lui, dans une étreinte presque violente. Il avait ressenti ce besoin étrange de le tenir une dernière fois, avant ce qui pouvait très bien s’avérer être la fin. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions, il y avait de fortes chances pour que leur escouade ne revienne pas au complet de cette mission. Il venait de passer les quelques semaines les plus heureuses qu’il ait vécues depuis son internement à Mount Massive, il avait donc le sentiment que Miles était quelque chose de précieux, qu’il devait garder près de lui par tous les moyens. 

Miles lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte, poussant un soupir lui aussi plein d’appréhension. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, savourant la présence de l’autre comme un trésor sur le point de leur être arraché. 

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils sortirent sans un mot de l’armurerie. Quand ils eurent passé la porte, ils firent une rencontre inattendue. 

-Les gars…fit Blake, qui semblait les attendre à la sortie. Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance avant le départ. 

-Merci Blake, ça fait plaisir de te voir en meilleure forme, répondit Miles en lui offrant un grand sourire. 

En effet, le cameraman avait l’air moins fatigué qu’à son habitude, ses cernes semblaient moins lourds. Il avait pris la peine de mettre des vêtements propres et de nettoyer ses lunettes. Cependant, la même lueur lasse dansait dans ses yeux, sa posture était toujours voûtée par le chagrin. Peut-être le long processus du deuil avait-il commencé pour Blake…

Miles s’approcha pour lui frapper gentiment l’épaule d’un geste paternel, qui lui fit esquisser un sourire, avant de s’éloigner, laissant la place à Waylon. 

-Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais… 

-Sois prudent, là-bas, et garde un œil sur lui, le coupa Blake en désignant Miles du regard. J’ai remarqué qu’il s’attire facilement des ennuis. 

Surpris, Waylon lui sourit. 

-Je te le promets. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. 

Blake hocha la tête d’un air entendu. 

-Et bottez-moi les fesses de ceux qui m’ont pris Lynn, reprit-il en s’adressant aux deux autres. 

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Ce sera avec plaisir…

Blake les quitta alors, se dirigeant on ne savait vers où. Waylon et Miles reprirent bientôt leur chemin vers la piste de l’hélico. Ils marchaient vite, le stress montant en eux. Miles poussa la porte d’évacuation en premier, révélant une piste battue par le vent, pleine de gens qui s’afféraient. John était déjà là, en plein diagnostique de son hélicoptère, Emilia près de lui qui consultait ce qui devait être ses notes sur une tablette. Suivant Miles, Waylon remarqua Peacock en pleine discussion avec Maya de l’équipe des hackers. La petite femme lui parlait avec une expression sérieuse, qui contrastait avec l’attitude enjouée qu’elle arborait d’habitude. Mais tout le monde avait tendance à devenir un peu morose en présence de leur chef, Waylon le premier. 

Quand ils les virent arriver, tous les membres du commando se regroupèrent autour de John. Miles se sentit mal à l’aise en comprenant qu’ils étaient les derniers à arriver sur le tarmac. Kate et Neil sortirent de l’ombre tandis que Miles et Waylon se dépêchaient de rejoindre leurs acolytes. 

-J’espère que tout le monde est prêt parce qu’on a déjà du retard, annonça Emilia d’entrée de jeu. 

John lui lança un regard amusé qu’elle sembla ou bien ne pas voir ou bien ignorer. 

-On est tous prêts Emilia, arrête de t’inquiéter, lui répondit Kate. 

C’était une des premières fois que Miles entendait le son de sa voix. La jeune femme blonde ne parlait pas beaucoup, préférant laisser Neil s’occuper de faire la conversation. Miles avait appris récemment que les deux jeunes gens étaient frère et sœur, ce qui ne l’avait pas étonné. Ils avaient l’air si fusionnels qu’il n’aurait pas vraiment pu en être autrement. 

Emilia lui sourit, mais sa réponse fut néanmoins ferme. 

-Je suis la personne qui dirige cette mission Kate, c’est mon boulot de m’inquiéter. John, l’hélico est prêt à décoller ? demanda-t-elle au pilote. 

Celui-ci acquiesça. 

-On y va quand tu veux. 

Elle hocha la tête d’un air pensif. Comme eux tous, elle devait être en train de repasser dans sa tête les plans du bâtiment et les déplacements qu’ils allaient devoir faire pour atteindre leur cible. Aussi douée et impressionnante soit-elle, Emilia n’en restait pas moins humaine et avait peur de l’échec. 

Waylon la vit faire un signe à Peacock, qui éconduit Maya d’un hochement de tête auquel la hacker sourit avant de tourner les talons. La silhouette sombre et élancée de leur leader s’approcha alors du groupe. Il s’arrêta juste à côté d’Emilia, posant une main gantée sur son épaule. 

-Ne relâchez jamais votre attention là-bas. Nous ne savons pas de quelle protection disposent les médecins en dehors des gardes. Tout peut arriver. Bonne chance. 

Tout le monde le remercia d’un signe de tête, puis le regarda s’en aller et quitter la pièce. Échangeant des regards entendus, ils allèrent tous prendre place dans l’hélico. Miles et Waylon s’assirent côte à côte, Kate et Neil en face d’eux, et John et Emilia au poste de pilotage, fidèles au poste. Cette fois c’était parti. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. 

Dans un geste spontané, Waylon prit la main de Miles dans la sienne, réchauffé et rassuré par ce contact. Aucun des deux ne chercha le regard de l’autre, mais chacun savait le bien que cela faisait à l’autre de sentir sa présence. 

Ils sentirent l’engin commencer à s’élever dans le ciel. Leur mission avait dès lors déjà commencé. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Le vol dura deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles chacun d’entre eux se referma sur lui-même, acceptant le fait qu’ils s’étaient engagés dans une mission difficile, presque suicidaire. Suicidaire dans le cas où Miles ne parvenait pas à se servir du Walrider s’ils se retrouvaient acculés. La peur leur tordait le ventre à tous, même John, qui pourtant allait rester en retrait pour garder un œil sur l’hélico. Le pilote ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle d’Emilia, et celles des autres qui étaient ses confrères et amis. 

Miles détacha lentement sa ceinture quand Emilia leur annonça qu’ils étaient presque arrivés. Il prit son arme qu’il avait posée près de lui, et vérifia que rien ne clochait, comme Waylon lui avait appris à le faire durant les quelques leçons de tir qu’il avait pris avec lui. Il désactiva la sécurité d’avance, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne lui servirait à rien là où il allait. Il ne put contenir un soupir angoissé, que Waylon ne put s’empêcher de remarquer. 

-Hé, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton concerné. 

Miles lui offrit un petit sourire. 

-J’ai vécu mieux, mais de toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer. 

Waylon acquiesça, compréhensif. Dans une tentative de le rassurer, il posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Miles put sentit son odeur, et cela eut pour effet de l’apaiser quelque peu. 

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’ils eurent la sensation que l’hélicoptère descendait, comme un ascenseur. Chacun se leva de son siège, se préparant mentalement une dernière fois avant de se lancer. L’appareil s’immobilisa alors, pendant qu’Emilia s’extirpait du poste de pilotage. 

-Avant d’y aller, j’aimerais que tout le monde teste son oreillette. Il faut que vous puissiez communiquer avec n’importe quelle personne du groupe, expliqua-t-elle. 

Alors ils s’exécutèrent, faisant des tests, vérifiant leur connection avec leurs coéquipiers. Quand Emilia se fut assurée qu’il n’y avait pas de problème, John se retourna vers eux, ses mains ne quittant pas les commandes de son engin. 

-Je vais aller me poster un peu plus loin, c’est trop risqué de vous attendre ici, déclara le pilote. 

Emilia hocha la tête avec approbation. 

-Alors tout le monde, c’est le moment d’y aller. Vous savez quoi faire et j’ai confiance en chacun d’entre vous. 

Certains lui adressèrent un sourire, d’autres un simple mouvement de la tête. Neil alla ouvrir la porte coulissante, puisque c’était lui qui allait sauter de l’engin en premier. La distance au sol n’était pas très grande, deux ou trois mètres, mais ils savaient que des gardes patrouillaient autour de l’enceinte des tours, alors il était important que leur meilleur élément s’assure de la sécurité de leur environnement. Et le plus apte à jouer ce rôle, c’était sans aucun doute Neil, pensa Waylon. Il le connaissait depuis son arrivée dans la résistance, à l’époque sa petite sœur Kate ne les avait pas encore rejoints. Vétéran des forces spéciales, il avait été radié quand il avait refusé de prendre part à un des massacres de Murkoff, qui avait étendu son influence jusqu’à pouvoir se payer le luxe de se servir de l’armée nationale américaine de temps à autres. 

L’ancien militaire prit son élan, puis sauta sans hésitation, avec des mouvements assurés. En attendant son signal, Waylon remonta son écharpe jusqu'au haut de son nez. Cet accessoire ne lui était pas d’une grande utilité il le concédait, mais il l’aidait à se sentir plus fort. Il avait porté son écharpe durant toutes ses missions. Elle avait reçu le sang de tous les agents de Murkoff qu’il avait tués. Une fois encore, il se demanda ce que penseraient sa femme et ses enfants de ce qu’il était devenu : un tueur hanté par la vengeance qui avait peur des contacts physiques. 

La voix de Neil retentit soudain dans son oreille. 

-Aucun danger à l’horizon. 

Il s’élança alors à son tour, faisant une roulade à la réception pour amortir sa chute. Le froid mordant de la forêt de Temple Gate le fit immédiatement frissonner alors qu’il examinait le secteur, à la recherche d’une quelconque menace. C’était la première fois qu’il foulait le sol de ce lieu funeste. En faisant quelques pas, il buta contre quelque chose au sol. En se penchant vers l’objet, ce qu’il comprit le remplit de tristesse. Il contemplait ce qui avait dû être la poupée d’un enfant. Il la prit entre ses mains, ses membres calcinés se désagrégeant petit à petit. Tant de morts. Et pour quoi ? L’avancée scientifique de quelques savants fous ? Toutes les expériences de Murkoff avaient viré au drame, et le seul résultat que leurs ennemis avaient obtenu avait été le Walrider. Qui avait massacré des centaines de personne en quelques jours, et qui était une menace pour l’humanité toute entière. Des enfants étaient morts et c’était impardonnable. Il pensa à ses deux fils, qui avaient probablement dû faire leur rentrée scolaire quelques jours auparavant. 

Connaissaient-ils le sombre destin de leur père ? Il se doutait que Lisa leur avait dit qu’il était mort, dans un accident de voiture ou un braquage de banque…Se rappelaient-ils seulement de lui ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu’il avait disparu et à cet âge-là on oublie vite les gens. Il espérait pouvoir les revoir un jour, mais plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que sa présence serait dangereuse pour eux. Si Murkoff ignorait toujours que Miles était en vie, il était la cible numéro 2 de leurs mercenaires, juste après Peacock. Sa tête était mise à prix et il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais reprendre une vie normale. 

Il se força à s’arracher à ses idées noires pour se reconcentrer sur les autres. Emilia gagna le sol en dernière, faisant signe à John qu’il pouvait y aller. L’appareil reprit alors un peu de hauteur et s’éloigna d’eux, faisant se coucher les pins sur son passage. 

-On devrait pas traîner, s’inquiéta Kate. La relève des gardes est dans quelques minutes. 

-Déjà ? Alors allons-y, répondit Emilia, sur la défensive. 

Ils étaient à partir de ce point-là en terrain miné, peut-être littéralement. Tout le monde avait une arme en main, prêt à tirer à la moindre menace. Ils se mirent en route, marchant en une file indienne dont l’ordre avait été préparé à l’avance. Emilia ouvrait la voie tandis que Neil la fermait. Devant eux, s’ils levaient les yeux, les silhouettes des tours apparaissaient peu à peu dans la faible lumière du soir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut d’une pente, d’où ils eurent une pleine vue sur le lac et au-delà. Ils contemplèrent le paysage de désolation des cendres de Temple Gate. Au loin, on ne distinguait presque plus aucune maison sous la couche de noir qui les recouvrait. Emilia frissonna à la vue de cet amas géant de cendres. Elle avait passé des semaines dans ce village, avait appris à y survivre, et avait même eut un espoir de sauver Miles, les habitants, et elle-même. A cet instant, Miles était peut-être avec elle mais elle savait qu’il ne le serait plus très longtemps si l’entité qui vivait en lui continuait de le dévorer de l’intérieur. Elle comptait plus que tout sur cette mission pour récolter des informations. 

Après être sortis de la forêt, ils avaient une vision plus dégagée, et Waylon et Miles purent marcher côte à côte, leurs armes toujours prêtes à l’emploi. Des lumières fusaient des tours, leur indiquant que les mystérieuses activités qui se tramaient là-bas n’avaient pas de repos. Ils n’avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’ils allaient trouver dans ces murs, mais ce qui était sûr, c’était que leur objectif s’y trouvait : les serveurs, véritables cornes d’abondance. 

-Je ne t’ai jamais demandé…commença Miles. 

-Oui ? l’encouragea Waylon. 

-Est-ce que tu as croisé le Père Martin à l’asile ? Ça ne m’étonnerait pas. On était sûrement les seuls êtres sains d’esprits là-bas. 

Waylon se plongea un instant dans ces souvenirs, tentant de se remémorer tous les variants qu’il avait rencontrés pendant cette nuit cauchemardesque. 

-Il ne me semble pas. A quoi il ressemble ? 

-A un prêtre, avec une soutane. Il était assez pacifique par rapport aux autres. 

-Hum je vois…alors il est mort ? déduit Waylon. 

-Oui, comme tous les autres. Mais…lui, il m’a sauvé la vie. Peut-être plusieurs fois. Il était aussi dérangé que Walker et Gluskin, mais il me prenait pour une sorte de messie, leur sauveur ou une connerie du genre. Mais mon intervention n’a servi qu’à tous les faire tuer. Quoique je les ai peut-être sauvés, d’un certain point de vue…

-Je peux t’assurer qu’ils sont mieux là où ils sont. Tu les as libérés de leur souffrance quand tu as emmené le Walrider loin de l’asile, tenta de le rassurer son compagnon. 

-C’est plutôt lui qui m’a emmené, à vrai dire. Je n’avais plus aucun contrôle de moi-même à ce moment-là. 

-En tout cas, si tu ne t’étais pas occupé de Jeremy Blaire grâce à lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd’hui. Et ils auraient probablement tué ma femme et mes enfants pour brouiller les pistes. 

Miles fut surpris de cette déclaration. Il lui arrivait d’oublier que Waylon avait toujours des proches à qui penser. Miles lui n’avait jamais eu grand monde dans sa vie. A sa majorité, il avait vite fait en sorte de devenir le plus indépendant possible. Sa famille désapprouvait son choix professionnel presque autant que son orientation sexuelle, et il n’avait pu supporter de vivre plus longtemps avec eux. Mais, peut-être, après tant d’années de séparation, ils seraient heureux de le retrouver…

-Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de tes fils, lui fit-il remarquer. 

-Oh…tu sais, ça fait plus d’un an et demi que je ne les ai pas vus. Le petit dernier, Ethan, doit avoir 11 ans maintenant. Il est…turbulent, dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage. Mais c’est un garçon très généreux, il m’impressionne beaucoup. Et le plus grand, Mark lui…il a eu 15 ans il y a quelques semaines. C’est un passionné des maths, comme son vieux père. 

-Les maths ? J’ai toujours eu horreur de ça ! s’exclama Miles avec passion. 

Waylon ne put défendre ses chères mathématiques, puisqu’ils étaient enfin arrivés à l’entrée du complexe des tours. Enfin l’entrée…c’était un fossé creusé sous le grillage par des éclaireurs de la résistance. Waylon eut une pensée pour eux alors qu’ils se faufilaient tour à tour en dessous. Cette équipe-là n’était pas revenue après leur avoir préparé le terrain plusieurs mois auparavant, quand Peacock était toujours à la recherche d’un moyen de s’emparer des données tant convoitées. 

Une légère brise les caressait. L’air était électrique. Ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans la tour la plus haute, celle qui contenait, selon les plans, la salle des serveurs. 

-Cherchez une tôle plus foncée ou à moitié arrachée. Le passage est là, quelque part, dit Emilia. 

En effet, ce passage avait été découvert par les hackers de la résistance. Ils avaient passé des heures à passer au peigne fin les caméras de surveillance autour du complexe, avec la menace constante de se faire détecter par Murkoff. Ils avaient vu de leurs yeux des soldats armés s’introduire dans un tunnel sous la tour, puis ressortir deux étages plus hauts, au beau milieu d’un couloir. C’était probablement une sortie de secours, mais pour eux c’était une aubaine, la clé pour pénétrer dans l’édifice sans se faire détecter. 

-On ferait bien de se dépêcher, ajouta Kate, qui semblait décidément très nerveuse, beaucoup plus que Miles pour qui c’était sa première mission. 

Tous partirent de leur côté, passant leurs mains sur le mur inférieur de la tour, observant chaque millimètre de la surface. Miles remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, juste en dessous d’un escalier de service dont la porte était verrouillée. Une plaque de métal était fixée sur le mur, avec un message d’avertissement « panneau électrique- DANGER ». Il décida de suivre son instinct, et son instinct lui disait que cette plaque n’avait rien à faire là. 

Il tira dessus de toute ses forces, espérant provoquer quelque chose, se fichant d’avoir l’air ridicule. Et il avait raison. La plaque céda enfin, et s’écrasa à ses pieds en un bruit sourd. Devant lui s’enfonçait un tunnel sombre dont il ne voyait pas le bout. 

-Les gars, je crois que j’ai trouvé, murmura-t-il, sachant que ses coéquipiers l’entendraient grâce à leurs oreillettes. 

-Bien joué Miles, on arrive, répondit tout de suite Emilia, satisfaite. 

Tout le monde revint vite vers la position de Miles, jetant des œillades inquiètes vers l’obscurité menaçante du tunnel. 

-On pourra utiliser nos lampes là-dedans, fit remarquer Waylon, personne n’est censé y être. 

-Très bien, alors on y va, conclut Emilia. A partir de maintenant soyez encore plus vigilants. Si un garde nous repère, faîtes une croix sur la discrétion, vous pouvez être sûrs que le complexe entier saura qu’on est là. 

Et ils s’engagèrent alors sans un mot dans le gouffre sans fond, espérant que les infos étaient bonnes et qu’ils allaient tomber sur un accès direct aux ascenseurs une fois à l’intérieur des bâtiments. S’ils parvenaient à entrer dans un ascenseur incognito, le chemin jusqu’aux serveurs seraient très court et, si tout se passait bien, sans trop de gardes.  
Il régnait une atmosphère oppressante, les murs étaient humides et même suintants, et le sol était jonché de débris ou de cadavres de rats. Le groupe ne pouvait se fier qu’à la lumière des lampes torches pour ne pas rater la sortie. A mesure qu’ils avançaient l’ambiance se faisait de plus en plus pesante, le silence seulement brisé par le bruit des gouttes d’eau qui tombaient du plafond. C’est alors que la voix de Waylon retentit, amplifiée par la configuration des lieux. 

-Je ne sais pas sur quoi je viens de marcher, mais c’était gluant. 

Tout le monde retint un rire en entendant l’angoisse dans sa voix. 

-Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, lui répondit Neil sur un ton compatissant. 

-Les gars, si on en croit le plan, la sortie devrait être dans une dizaine de mètres, intervint Miles de plus en plus mal à l’aise dans cet endroit restreint. 

-Oui regardez, c’est là ! s’écria Kate, soulagée que la traversée soit terminée. 

En effet, une ouverture était visible dans la roche, et donnait sur des escaliers qu’ils empruntèrent avec empressement. Ils tombèrent ensuite sur une échelle qui, un peu plus haut, menait à une trappe qui devait être l’accès au complexe. Ils commencèrent l’ascension, Neil et Kate en premiers pendant que leurs trois autres compagnons montaient la garde au pied de l’échelle. Il était plus prudent de ne pas monter tous en même temps, au vu des barreaux de l’échelle qui faisait peine à voir. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Waylon et Miles de monter, puis à Emilia qui ferma la marche. Quand elle se hissa à travers la trappe, elle découvrit qu’ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cagibi, avec quelques produits d’entretien et des balais sur les étagères. 

-Maintenant faîtes le moins de bruit possible. Je vais aller jeter un œil, déclara-t-elle en chuchotant.

Pendant que leur chef allait entrouvrir la porte, les autres se lançaient des regards entendus. Toute appréhension avait quitté leurs expressions. Seule la concentration et le sérieux comptaient s’ils voulaient s’en sortir vivants. 

A cette heure-là il ne devait plus avoir grand monde dans les couloirs, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y avait aucune chance de tomber sur un scientifique ou un garde. L’heure tardive leur donnait un avantage, à eux de l’utiliser à bon escient. 

Emilia ouvrit la porte de manière à pouvoir passer sa tête, après avoir écouté plusieurs secondes pour être sûre que personne n’était proche. Elle vit un long couloir blanc comme dans un hôpital, avec quelques affiches de Murkoff qu’elle n’avait ni l’envie ni la possibilité de lire. Plus loin face à elle, elle vit avec un soulagement non dissimulé les quatre ascenseurs, éclairés par une faible lumière jaune. Ils étaient tous disponibles, ce qui réduirait leur chance de se faire détecter. Elle allait faire signe à ses compères quand elle entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que celui d’une conversation qui se rapprochaient. Elle eut le temps de voir deux hommes en blouse blanche arriver de l’angle sur sa gauche avant de vite refermer la porte et intimer aux autres de ne faire aucun bruit. Les visages se figèrent, rongés par l’angoisse. Ils purent tous entendre les voix se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu’à donner l’impression que les deux scientifiques étaient dans la même pièce qu’eux, puis elles s’éloignèrent lentement jusqu’à devenir inaudibles. Tout le monde put reprendre son souffle. 

-Bien, suivez-moi, les ascenseurs sont juste-là, leur adressa Emilia.


	5. - II

Ils sortirent tous un par un, sur leurs gardes, jetant des regards inquiets vers les caméras de surveillance. Elles étaient censées avoir été désactivées temporairement par les équipes de hackeurs, mais rien n’était jamais sûr dans ce milieu-là. Mais si personne ne débarquait dans la minute pour les descendre, alors ils pouvaient estimer que tout avait fonctionné. 

Miles appela l’ascenseur le moins éloigné d’eux, c’est-à-dire deux étages au-dessus. Les secondes paraissaient des minutes alors que les infiltrés jetaient des regards intermittents autour d’eux, craignant de voir arriver quelqu’un. Et le moindre agent d’entretien était capable de donner l’alarme, pas seulement les gardes. Assez de gens allaient perdre la vie ce soir-là, alors autant faire le moins de victimes innocentes possible.

Les portes coulissantes s’ouvrirent finalement. L’ascenseur était simple, spacieux avec des miroirs sur la paroi du fond et encore et toujours des affiches de Murkoff. 

-Ces enfoirés font leur propagande jusque chez leurs employés… s’indigna Miles. 

Après une minute qui leur permit de reprendre leur souffle, ils s’engagèrent dans le couloir sombre qui menait à la grande salle des serveurs, au dernier étage. Ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce qui devait servir de réserve de nourriture. Des étagères formaient une sorte de labyrinthe inquiétant. Miles avait déjà pris les devants quand il s’arrêta brusquement, faisant signe à ses acolytes de faire de même. Ils entendirent soudain une voix venant du centre de la salle. 

-C’est quand la prochaine relève ? Je meurs de faim. 

-Une demi-heure, et par pitié arrête de te plaindre. 

Deux soldats montaient la garde, debout côte à côte, leurs armes tenues contre leurs torses. Les membres du groupe se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. A cinq, c’était impossible de passer inaperçu, il fallait donc les neutraliser tous les deux. 

-Kate, avec moi, chuchota Emilia, rappelle-toi, un coup de feu et c’est la fin, ajouta-t-elle. 

Celle-ci hocha la tête, visiblement fière d’avoir été choisie. Waylon lui n’était pas étonné. Kate était la meilleure d’entre eux quand il s’agissait de se montrer furtif. Son pas était le plus léger qu’il ait jamais vu, et elle se mouvait avec une souplesse impressionnante. La jeune femme aux cheveux de blé avança dans le sillage d’Emilia, penchée pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

-Si je me plains c’est parce qu’on n’est pas assez payés pour rester à rien faire ici pendant des heures.

-C’est notre boulot, Ian. 

Les deux soldats continuaient de discuter, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu’une menace arrivait sur eux. 

-Non, c’est ça le problème. Quand je me suis engagé dans l’armée c’était pour défendre les valeurs de mon pays, sauver des vies…pas pour protéger quelques scientifiques super bizarres d’un danger inexistant. 

-Je suis comme toi. Mais au moins maintenant j’arrive à payer mon loyer et je peux passer du temps avec ma gamine. 

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant presque à leur hauteur. Les trois hommes restés à l’écart pouvaient voir leurs muscles se contracter d’avantage, leurs mouvements se faisant plus précautionneux encore. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se rapprocher lentement des deux gardes par derrière. Et elles passèrent à l’offensive. Tout se passa très vite ; Kate passa son bras autour du coup de son ennemi, l’étouffant sommairement le temps de le faire tomber au sol d’un coup de pied tandis qu’Emilia faisait de même. C’était la méthode qu’elles avaient toutes les deux apprise pendant leur entraînement. Une fois le garde à terre, Kate lui assena un coup de poing puissant dans le nez, avec une force qu’on n’aurait pas soupçonné venant d’une femme à l’apparence si frêle. Le garde tomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Ian n’ira pas à la cantine ce midi, se dit-elle. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, puisque sa compagne elle avait plus de soucis avec son ennemi. En se retournant, elle vit qu’Emilia peinait à prendre le dessus sur lui. Elle avait dû mal se réceptionner en le faisant tomber, et elle se retrouvait maintenant en dessous de ce soldat bien charpenté, qui n’hésitait pas à l’écraser de tout son poids pour avoir une chance de s’échapper. C’était peine perdue. En gardant son calme, elle s’approcha et envoya son pied dans le visage de l’homme. La distraction fut suffisante, et Emilia parvint enfin à rouler sur elle-même. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur sa victime, qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée à la vue du sang qui coulait de son nez. La chef du groupe n’hésita pas et abattit à son tour son poing sur l’adversaire, pour finir le travail. 

Essoufflée, elle le laissa tomber à côté d’elle, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui était agité de frisson. Elle avait cru un instant que le poids du garde sur elle allait la tuer. Kate lui offrit une main chaleureuse, qu’elle saisit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Une fois debout, elle vit les autres qui les rejoignaient. 

-Merde, vous les avez pas ratés ! Murmura Miles, impressionné. 

Au moins celui qui était père pourrait rentrer auprès de sa fille quand il se réveillerait. Avec un nez en piteux état certes, mais elles n’avaient pas fait d’orphelins ou de veuves pour le moment, et elles en étaient satisfaites. Bien assez de morts surviendraient dans les moments qui allaient suivre. 

Les plans de patrouille que les rebelles avaient pu se procurer indiquaient qu’après la réserve de nourriture, plus aucun garde n’était posté avant la salle des serveurs. Tous ceux qui avaient pu le constater avaient fait la même remarque : c’était stupide. Et Murkoff n’était pas une société d’incompétents, ça ils ne le savaient que trop bien. Alors c’est d’une démarche méfiante que le groupe progressa à travers les deux couloirs et le petit cagibi qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Et pourtant tout était calme. Presque trop calme.   
Alors enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle des serveurs. Une pièce sombre au plafond très haut, dans lequel s’élevaient des colonnes de matériel informatique. Waylon trouva immédiatement l’objet de son désir : une échelle qui montait jusqu’au plafond de la salle, et qui permettait d’accéder aux différents étages annexes à la salle des serveurs, via des portes qui, il pouvait déjà le voir, étaient blindées. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Miles. 

-Je crois qu’il est temps pour l’aigle de rejoindre son nid, lui dit-il en souriant.

Waylon eut un petit rire. 

-Surtout fais très attention. Les agents de Murkoff sont surentraînés et toi tu n’avais jamais tiré au fusil il y a une semaine. 

-Je sais…je ferai de mon mieux mais je pense que c’est inévitable que j’utilise-

-Tu peux t’en sortir sans. Applique les conseils que je t’ai donnés, sois toujours alerte, observe ton environnement et tout ira bien.

Il n’avait jamais vu Miles invoquer le Walrider, mais il savait à quel point c’était douloureux à chaque fois. Il souhaitait à tout prix éviter d’en arriver à cette extrémité. 

-D’accord…dans tous les cas j’ai toujours mon tireur embusqué pour veiller sur moi, répondit Miles avec un nouveau sourire qui lui donna du courage. 

Après ce bref échange Waylon monta au deuxième étage de l’échelle, et alla se poster sur une plateforme, là où il avait une vision d’ensemble sur la salle, mais surtout ce qui entourait la position de ses compagnons. Il les observa de son perchoir. 

Quand Emilia s’était assurée que le secteur était sans danger, elle avait couru à l’ordinateur que Maya lui avait indiqué pendant leur entrevue la veille. C’était à celui-ci qu’elle devait brancher un disque-dur et lancer le téléchargement. Pendant qu’elle s’attelait à sa tâche, Neil, Kate et Miles se préparaient à l’affrontement qui allait suivre. Ils savaient que dès que la sécurité s’apercevrait que des données était en train d’être volées, ils seraient attaqués. Par quoi ? Au mieux, de simples gardes que l’équipe pouvait gérer s’ils n’étaient pas trop nombreux. Et au pire…Miles préférait ne pas y penser. 

Il jeta un œil à Emilia qui pianotait sur l’ordinateur, concentrée. Il sentait une légère brise sur son visage, même s’il n’avait aucune idée d’où elle pouvait bien venir. C’était le moment tant redouté, celui qui mettrait fin à leur vie à tous, ou bien ferait d’eux des héros. Fébrile, il se saisit de son fusil et vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. 

-C’est parti les gars, il faut qu’on tienne…dix minutes, déclara Emilia en revenant vers eux. Tenez-vous prêts. Ça va, Waylon ? 

La voix du sniper se fit entendre dans toutes leurs oreillettes. 

-Je suis bien installé, oui. 

Alors ils attendirent. Les secondes s’égrenaient à une vitesse quasi-inexistante, alors qu’ils n’entendaient que le silence. Miles se dit qu’avec un peu de chance, ils n’auraient pas à se battre, que personne ne les remarquerait. C’était un doux rêve dans un coin de sa tête. Peut-être qu’ils passeraient inaperçus dans le flux de données, peut-être que leurs alliés avaient trouvé un moyen de les camoufler. Peut-être que le Walrider resterait plus longtemps enfoui en lui, peut-être qu’un jour il ne lui ferait plus mal…

Un grand bruit sec se fit entendre venant de l’entrée de la salle des serveurs. Miles sursauta, ayant presque cru aux divagations de son esprit. Mais, il le savait, il était temps pour lui de se battre. Il s’était entraîné pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait retrouvé un objectif à donner à sa vie, et il avait même trouvé un ami sur qui compter…  
Ce n’était pas le moment d’échouer. 

Lorsque le premier soldat émergea par la grande porte, il se prépara à tirer, jetant un dernier regard à ses compagnons pour se rassurer. Mais le malheureux qui s’était risqué à l’intérieur s’effondra aussitôt, du sang giclant de sa tête. 

-Pas besoin de me remercier, dit Waylon, de la fierté transparaissant dans sa voix. 

Chacun sourit, cette première victoire leur donnant de l’assurance. Mais bientôt l’assaut se fit plus intense. La mort de leur frère d’arme avait fait comprendre aux autres soldats présents qu’il leur fallait entrer à plusieurs. Ils étaient maintenant quatre à s’être mis à couvert, échangeant des tirs avec l’équipe. Parfois la mélodie des coups de feu s’estompait quand l’un des combattants avait besoin de recharger, ou que l’un des agents de Murkoff tombait à terre, touché plus ou moins mortellement. Quand leurs quatre ennemis eurent été abattus, le silence se fit de nouveau. 

-Six minutes, déclara Emilia qui avait jeté un coup d’œil au compte à rebours. 

-Ça ne peut pas être fini. On ne me fera pas croire que Murkoff ne dispose que de cinq hommes pour tenter de nous arrêter, dit Neil. 

-Rien ne nous dit qu’ils savent qui on est, lui fit remarquer Miles. 

-Ils ont forcément deviné. Qui d’autre tenterait de les attaquer ? Nous sommes les seuls à se dresser contre eux. 

-Peut-être, mais ce qu’ils ne savent pas c’est que Miles est avec nous, répondit Emilia pour clore le débat. Mais je suis d’accord avec toi Neil, je pense que ce n’est que le calme avant la tempête. 

Un grondement suivit cet échange, figeant les expressions, coupant les respirations. 

-Je crois que la tempête arrive, dit Miles, armant son fusil. 

Ils attendirent, confiants malgré eux. Ils avaient tenu la moitié du temps d’attente, après tout. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas cinq gardes qui débarquèrent dans la salle, mais toute une escouade. Ceux-là ne se contentèrent pas d’ouvrir le feu depuis un couvert : ils avaient adopté une attitude beaucoup plus…directe.   
L’un d’eux, un colosse, ouvrait la voie à ses camarades moins imposants mais tout aussi menaçants. Ils se jetaient sur eux, rendant évident le fait que leur stratégie était de les affronter au corps à corps. Ne sachant que faire et au bord de la panique, Miles jeta un œil à ses amis, qui eux semblaient plus que jamais prêts à se battre. Je n’ai rien à faire là, se dit-il. Il ne pouvait rivaliser contre ces agents, il le savait d’avance. Jetant un regard désespéré à Emilia, il la vit ouvrir le feu la première, débutant l’affrontement. 

-Miles essaie de te mettre en retrait ! Lui dit soudain Kate qui se tenait près de lui, couvre-nous avec ton fusil ! 

Soulagé que quelqu’un lui dise quoi faire, il acquiesça et, alors qu’il réalisait que l’un des ennemis l’avait choisi pour cible et fonçait vers lui, il recula de quelque pas, espérant qu’il changerait d’avis. Mais c’était peine perdue, l’homme semblait déterminé à lui ôter la vie. Il rassembla ses forces et pressa la détente, espérant dans toute ses tripes avoir réussi à toucher l’attaquant. Il reprit de l’assurance quand il le vit s’arrêter quelques secondes et se tenir l’épaule avec une grimace. Il ne pouvait voir son expression puisqu’il portait un casque qui lui couvrait les yeux et le nez, mais il savait qu’il avait fait mouche. Cependant, cette petite blessure ne l’arrêta pas et son agresseur reprit bientôt sa course folle. Miles le vit sortir un long couteau de sa ceinture et fondre sur lui avec un cri guerrier. Obéissant à un réflexe de survie, il parvint à esquiver le coup que tenta de lui porter le soldat, et en profita pour se saisir à son tour de la lame qu’il portait avec son attirail. Son adversaire revint aussitôt à la charge : ses mouvements étaient rapides, coordonnées, et mortellement précis. Il ne faisait pas le poids avec ses quelques semaines d’apprentissage. S’il laissait ce combat se poursuivre, il se terminerait mal, inévitablement. Déviant un nouveau coup d’une force qui le fit reculer de deux pas, il interpella ses compagnons. 

-Euh, les gars…, il poussa un cri de douleur quand l’autre parvint à lui entailler la cuisse, j’aurais besoin d’un peu d’aide…

Soudain, sans qu’il ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il sentit aussitôt un poids étranger peser sur son corps. Le soldat souleva son arme, estimant qu’il était temps d’en finir. Abattant sa lame, il fut stoppé par la poigne de Miles qui tentait le tout pour le tout pour sa survie. Il ne voulait pas se servir du Walrider, mais il allait devoir le faire. 

Et, tout à coup, la pression se fit moins intense sur son poignet, et il sentit un liquide chaud éclabousser sa figure. Dans un effort empressé, il envoya le corps de son agresseur, qui ne possédait plus de tête, loin de lui. 

-Désolé pour le retard, dit dans son oreillette la voix agréable de Waylon. 

Se relevant péniblement, Miles tentait de reprendre son souffle. 

-Ça va je…contrôlais la situation, répondit-il, ironique. 

Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil au cadavre derrière lui, mais se détourna aussitôt. Il avait déjà vu assez de sang dans sa vie, plus que n’importe qui.   
Il reprit ses esprits et se reconcentra sur ses alliés, qui s’efforçaient de lutter. Emilia se battait au corps à corps contre un ennemi qui faisait une tête de plus qu’elle. Il grimaça quand il la vit prendre un coup, mais cela n’eut pas l’air de l’atteindre : alors que du sang coulait de sa tempe, elle planta son couteau dans l’épaule du soldat de Murkoff qui hurla, avant de l’enfoncer avec un cri de rage dans sa gorge. Tombant raide mort et commençant à se vider de son sang, elle délaissa sa victime pour aller aider Neil qui était aux prises avec un autre ennemi. 

Alors, Miles se mit à couvert derrière une grande unité centrale, et commença à canarder les autres ennemis, en travaillant de pair avec Waylon. Il réussit à en abattre plusieurs, tentant de ne pas penser aux vies qu’il arrachait et aux enfants qu’il rendait orphelins. Bien sûr il avait déjà tué, mais seulement en utilisant le Walrider, un état où il n’était plus vraiment lui-même. C’était différent ce jour-là, tuer de sang-froid avait une sensation plus…malsaine. C’était eux ou Miles, ça il en était parfaitement conscient, et il savait que les sbires de Murkoff n’hésiteraient pas à le tuer à la première occasion. Il était une cible et il devait se défendre pour espérer, un jour, faire tomber ceux qui lui avaient tout pris. Mais l’acte de prendre la vie était quelque chose de traumatisante, et il se promit de ne jamais en faire une routine. 

Ses trois amis sur le champ de bataille combattaient admirablement, et il commençait à penser à la victoire. Il essaya de calculer le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis l’arrivée de l’escouade de Murkoff. Peut-être trois, ou quatre minutes…  
Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit une poigne incroyablement puissante lui prendre l’épaule, et il se sentit immédiatement décoller du sol et atterrir plus loin en poussant un cri de douleur. Il tenta de ne pas perdre ses moyens, et se retourna pour voir qui l’avait attaqué. Le colosse qu’il avait vu entrer tout à l’heure marchait dans sa direction, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. 

Il était venu le déloger de son couvert, l’empêcher de faire plus de dégâts. Cette fois-ci, il réagit vite et se releva, ignorant la douleur qu’il ressentait après sa chute. Il sortit son pistolet, son fusil étant loin de lui, et surtout derrière le géant. Il ouvrit le feu. Il voulait viser la tête, mais aucune de ses balles n’atteignirent leur cible, et tout en reculant, il se rabattit sur tout le corps de l’homme menaçant. Un tir le toucha, au niveau de la cuisse, mais cela n’eut pas l’air de l’affecter. Et c’est là que Miles buta contre un mur dans son dos. Il sentit ses muscles se pétrifier. Il avait peur. Pas peur de la mort, non, mais de la douleur. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, tout sauf ça, et l’homme qui s’avançait toujours plus vers lui avait une expression sur le visage qui disait qu’il était là pour ça. 

Sentant ses membres se délier un peu, Miles tenta de s’échapper sur le côté, mais un énorme bras vint le bloquer complètement et le renvoyer violemment contre le mur. 

-Alors, c’est toi le super-héros…dit l’homme avec un sourire mauvais. 

Miles ne put répondre puisque la main puissante lui empoigna le cou, le soulevant de terre sans aucun effort. Sa respiration se coupa aussitôt, sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Il était en train de l’étrangler lentement. Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais n’y parvint pas, alors à la place il verrouilla son regard sur celui de son futur meurtrier. Il y lut un plaisir malsain, celui du chasseur qui avait enfin débusqué sa proie. Mais qui était ce géant ? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de le tuer comme il semblait le faire ? Il maudit encore une fois le Walrider de l’avoir pris pour hôte et de l’avoir empêché de mourir dans les sous-sols de Mount Massive. Sa vie n’avait été que souffrance depuis, et maintenant il était sur le point de mourir. Si seulement il arrivait à invoquer l’entité avant de succomber à l’asphyxie. 

-Miles t’es où ? Je ne t’ai plus en visuel, résonna dans sa tête la voix concernée de Waylon. 

C’était comme s’il avait déjà un pied dans l’autre monde, celui qu’il avait entrevu ce jour-là à l’asile et dont il avait été privé. Tout lui paraissait lointain à présent, même la douleur intense qu’il ressentait au cou. Concentre-toi Miles, lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Waylon et, surtout, il voulait être avec Waylon. 

Alors il essaya, plus fort qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, de solliciter la chose qui dormait au plus profond de lui et qui n’attendait que de se réveiller. 

-Miles ! Répond ! Les autres vous le voyez ? 

Mais les autres membres du groupe ne pouvaient pas lui répondre, peut-être même ne l’avaient-ils pas entendu. Le combat était presque fini au centre de la pièce, et il tournait en la faveur des résistants. Mais Miles ne répondait pas, et cela terrifiait Waylon. Il hésita. Il voulait aller le chercher, il voulait empêcher que quelque chose de grave ne lui arrive, mais il se demandait s’il pouvait se permettre de quitter son poste. En observant ses amis, il vit qu’il ne restait que trois ennemis contre eux. Il n’avait aucun doute sur leur capacité à les gérer. 

Il décida de régler son oreillette pour ne recevoir que les transmissions de Miles, et écouta avec attention, tentant de faire abstraction de tous les autres sons qui pouvaient le perturber. Il perçut, après quelques secondes, un bruit, quelque chose de ténu. Une sorte de…petit gémissement, presque inaudible. Quelqu’un de rationnel se serait dit que ce n’était pas forcément Miles, qu’il aurait pu perdre son oreillette dans la bataille, ou alors même que ce sont n’était que le fruit de son imagination angoissée. Mais Waylon n’avait plus rien de rationnel à ce moment-là, et son sang ne fit qu’un tour : Miles était en danger. 

Avec empressement, et sans hésitation désormais, il fit repasser son fusil dans son dos, et entreprit de rejoindre le sol. Il descendit l’échelle en sautant des barreaux, et bondit bientôt sut la terre ferme, à l’affut de toute menace. Il se souvenait qu’il avait vu Miles aller se mettre à couvert derrière un serveur, mais il n’y était plus. En arrivant au niveau de l’endroit, son inquiétude s’intensifia : le fusil de Miles gisait au sol, mais aucune trace de son propriétaire. 

Soudain, un cri qui venait du couloir face à lui le fit sursauter et l’adrénaline monta en lui. Il s’approcha prudemment, ne souhaitant pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et la vision qu’il découvrit le glaça. Un combattant, qui devait le dépasser de deux têtes, était en train d’étrangler Miles, qu’il maintenait contre le mur pour l’empêcher de riposter. Mais ce qui terrifiait Waylon, c’était les volutes de fumée noire qui s’échappaient du corps entier de Miles. 

S’il ne faisait rien, Miles allait libérer le Walrider, et ce serait peut-être la fois de trop, celle durant laquelle il perdrait définitivement le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. 

Déterminé, il se munit du pistolet qu’il portait à sa ceinture et ouvrit le feu. Son expérience lui permettait d’être certain de ne pas toucher Miles dans l’action, et il fut satisfait que son tir atteigne le bourreau dans le dos, au niveau de la hanche. La balle n’avait probablement pas perforé d’organe vital, mais cela suffit à distraire l’ennemi, qui tourna la tête dans la direction de Waylon, avec une expression plus surprise que douloureuse sur le visage. Malheureusement, il ne lâcha pas Miles, dont les yeux, il pouvait déjà le voir, viraient au jaune. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Qu’il arrivait trop tard. 

Il avait déjà sorti une lame et se ruait vers eux quand il vit un nuage noir à forme humaine s’extraire du corps de Miles. Il s’arrêta, horrifié, et regarda la forme sombre saisir le géant, qu’il envoya violemment contre un mur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur en se tenant le côté, probablement à cause d’une ou plusieurs côtes cassées. Son répit fut de courte durée, puisque l’entité revint à la charge, persécutant sa victime sans relâche. 

Une fois sorti de sa stupeur, Waylon se précipita vers Miles, ignorant les mises en garde de Peacock et d’Emilia sur la conduite à adopter lorsque le Walrider était libéré. Ne pas s’approcher de Miles. Si possible s’éloigner de lui. 

Mais Miles était tombé à genoux dès que le géant l’avait lâché, toussant en se tenant la gorge. A cet instant, Waylon se moquait des risques qu’il encourait. Tout ce qui comptait c’était Miles. Miles. Ce nom tournait en rond dans sa tête.

Quand il arriva auprès de lui, il passa son bras autour de son épaule, lui signifiant qu’il était là, avec lui, qu’il n’était pas seul. Si Miles avait pu le sentir, il n’en montra rien, son regard rivé sur le sol. Il avait arrêté de tousser, mais ce qui le maintenait au sol était sans doute la souffrance que provoquait la transformation. 

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, le Walrider jouait toujours avec celui qui s’en était pris à Miles. En jetant un coup d’œil vers eux, Waylon vit que le bougre avait, en plus des multiples balles déjà logées dans son corps, une plaie à la tête, et une jambe qui ne semblait tenir qu’à un fil. Cependant il luttait toujours, donnant des coups de poings dans le vide, tentant de tirer sur l’entité qui s’amusait avec lui, mais n’obtenant aucun résultat.   
Il sera bientôt mort, pensa Waylon. 

Il serrait toujours Miles contre lui quand Emilia, Neil et Kate arrivèrent enfin auprès d’eux. Le frère et la sœur jetaient des œillades fascinées et apeurées en direction du carnage qui se déroulait. 

-Waylon qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Emilia, paniquée. Eloigne toi de lui, tu vas te faire tuer !

Il ne l’écouta pas, concentrant toute son attention sur Miles.

-Miles ? murmura-t-il. C’est moi, Waylon. Je suis là…

Miles releva alors lentement la tête, et le regard qu’il lui offrit lui serra le cœur. Il put lire du désespoir dans ses yeux jaunes, et quand Waylon prit sa main, elle tremblait violemment. 

-Ça va aller…Tout va bien, on est tous là, autour de toi. 

Il le vit tenter de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne transperça la barrière de ses lèvres. Miles détourna alors son regard vers la créature qui vivait en lui, l’observant s’amuser avec le cadavre du soldat. Cette vision glaça le sang de Waylon. Il avait déjà vu le Walrider à l’œuvre, en particulier la mort sanglante de Jeremy Blaire. Mais jamais il ne l’avait vu s’acharner sur une de ses victimes avec autant de violence. C’était comme si toute la rage de Miles influait sur son comportement. Pourtant, ce dernier semblait tenter de le rappeler, en vain. 

Si les choses ne rentraient pas dans l’ordre dans le corps de Miles au plus vite, l’irréparable pourrait se produire. 

-Miles, il faut qu’il retourne en toi, maintenant. Je sais que c’est difficile mais tu dois le faire revenir, lui dit-il d’une voix qu’il espérait douce. 

Mais rien ne se passait. Mile continuait de pousser des gémissements de douleur pendant que l’entité avait l’air de prendre ses aises hors de son hôte. Du sang commença rapidement à couler du nez de Miles. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. 

-Allez, Miles ! Ne me fais pas ça…, se lamenta-t-il, impuissant. 

-Waylon, il faut qu’on parte ! le pressa Neil. 

-Je sais ! Mais pas question de partir sans lui !

-Bien sûr qu’on va pas partir sans lui, Waylon tu nous prends pour qui putain ? s’exclama Emilia, agacée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, préférant parler à Miles, dans l’espoir de l’aider.

-T’as pas le droit de laisser tomber Miles, lui murmura-t-il. Il ne cessait de répéter son nom.

Soudain, un grognement émana de Miles. Waylon crut d’abord que c’était à cause de la douleur, mais à y bien regarder, il pensa plutôt qu’il se battait contre elle, contre cette chose qui exerçait une pression insupportable contre son esprit. 

-C’est ça, Miles ! Allez, fais-le revenir…je ne peux pas te perdre, tu m’entends ? J’ai besoin de toi ! 

Et, quelque part dans la tête de Miles, ces mots remuèrent quelque chose, une dernière source de force, avant que tout ne s’effondre. L’écho se propagea, comme un baume réparateur, et grâce à la voix de Waylon, il parvint à surmonter la souffrance qu’il ressentait. L’appel qu’il lança sembla cette fois-ci avoir effet, et il put voir à travers ses yeux jaunes la forme sombre revenir vers lui lentement, comme si elle rechignait à retourner dans son berceau. Cependant, pour la première fois, Miles fut plus fort que lui. Il le força à rentrer, et il eut l’impression qu’il pouvait lui ordonner n’importe quoi, que son pouvoir sur lui était maintenant sans limite. 

Après encore quelques instants, la douleur s’en alla comme elle était apparue, et, relevant la tête, il rencontra à nouveau le visage de Waylon. Ce visage qu’il s’était habitué à voir ces dernières semaines, dont il ne connaissait pas encore tous les contours parfaitement, dont il ne pouvait déchiffrer toutes les expressions. Le temps se suspendit, comme le soir où ils s’étaient rencontrés, dans un hélicoptère plein de gens, comme eux, réduits à l’état d’épaves par les monstres qui leur avaient tout pris. 

Il comprit que c’était Waylon qui l’avait sorti de sa conscience, c’était cette voix qu’il avait entendue l’appeler dans le lointain. Il voyait tant de douleur dans ces yeux clairs, celle de l’éloignement de sa famille, celle causée par le traumatisme qu’il garderait à jamais au fond de lui, dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire…

Sans un mot, Miles se releva lentement, manquant de défaillir. Waylon le soutenait toujours, l’empêchant de tomber. Et soudain, un son strident se fit entendre, et tous se tournèrent vers l’ordinateur qui avait terminé de transférer les données. 

-C’est pas trop tôt…on a tous failli y passer, dit Miles d’une voix faible. 

Emilia lui sourit, soulagée de l’entendre parler. 

-C’est terminé maintenant. On peut rentrer chez nous. 

Et sur ces mots, elle s’empara du disque dur plein du fruit de leur dure labeur. Elle allait l’attacher à sa ceinture, quand l’irréparable se produisit. Un bruit de détonation vrilla les tympans de Miles, et en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir d’où était parti le coup de feu, il vit qui il avait touché. 

Neil avait poussé un cri déchirant et avait manqué de s’effondrer à terre avant que Kate, réactive, ne le rattrape au dernier moment. Il se tenait l’épaule, d’où un flot de sang s’écoulait déjà, tâchant ses vêtements.

-Merde Neil ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’exclama Kate, paniquée.

Emilia et Waylon étaient déjà en position de tir, n’attendant qu’une cible à viser. Miles lui était toujours par terre, ne se sentant pas encore capable de se relever. 

-Qui est là ? Cria Emilia, méfiante.

Rien ne se produisit. On aurait dit que la balle avait été tirée par un fantôme. Neil poussait des gémissements pendant que Kate, qui l’avait doucement fait s’allonger, tentait tant bien que mal de nouer l’écharpe que Waylon lui avait donné autour de la plaie pour limiter le saignement. 

Et c’est là qu’une silhouette émergea des ombres. Au début, Miles ne distinguait rien, mais progressivement, il se rendit compte que c’était une femme. Habillée en civile, elle ne donnait cependant pas du tout l’impression d’en être une. Elle tenait elle aussi un pistolet, à deux mains, pointé vers le groupe. 

-Oh non…souffla Emilia. 

Miles se tourna vers elle. 

-Tu la connais ? 

C’est Waylon qui lui répondit. 

-C’est Pauline Glick. 

Les deux avaient l’air terrifiés, comme si c’était le diable en personne qui leur faisait face. 

-Et c’est qui, Pauline Glick ? les pressa-t-il. 

-Un agent de Murkoff. On a déjà eu affaire à elle il y a quelques mois. Elle est redoutable, et prête à tout pour nous éliminer. 

Emilia, qui semblait figée depuis l’apparition de Glick, reprit tout à coup ses esprits. Elle ouvrit le feu sur l’ennemie, sachant pertinemment que ses tirs n’allaient pas la toucher, mais souhaitant sûrement gagner du temps. Glick alla immédiatement se mettre à couvert. 

-Kate, il peut marcher ? Demanda Emilia en désignant Neil. 

Elle paraissait très inquiète, et surtout, prise par le temps. 

-Je pense que ça ira, répondit la seule autre femme de l’équipe. La balle l’a traversé, la blessure est bénigne. 

Kate entreprit de relever son frère tandis que Waylon faisait la même chose pour Miles. Celui-ci se sentait un peu mieux, sa tête le tournait moins et il avait retrouvé une certaine mobilité. 

Miles ne le vit pas, mais Waylon et Emilia échangèrent un regard discret, un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ils s’étaient compris. 

-Ok, alors voilà le plan, déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à Glick, qui se rapprochait dangereusement d’eux. Vous tous, vous partez, vous sortez le plus vite possible et vous retrouvez John. Pendant ce temps-là moi je pars avec les données, j’irai plus vite seule. 

-Mais ils sont des centaines en dehors de cette salle, on va pas te laisser y aller seule ! Se révolta Miles. 

-Ecoute Miles, je sais ce que je fais, on se retrouve dehors, répondit Emilia d’un ton ferme pour stopper toute opposition. 

Mais aucun autre membre de l’équipe n’exprima d’objection. Ils avaient tous confiance en elle, et étaient prêts à lui obéir aveuglément. 

Elle attacha alors le disque dur à sa ceinture, et partit en courant vers le fond de la salle, où elle savait qu’il y avait une issue. Glick se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, n’étant intéressée que par les données volées. Elle passa devant le groupe à moitié blessé sans un regard, comme si elle savait qu’ils ne tenteraient rien pour l’arrêter.

Waylon rechargea son pistolet, et fit signe à Kate qu’il était temps d’avancer. La jeune femme lui lança un regard éteint et triste. On aurait dit qu’elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Neil s’accrochait à elle comme un enfant à sa mère, une main toujours plaquée sur sa blessure, comme si faire cela allait atténuer la douleur. Miles, à ses côtés, ne payait pas de mine. 

Il prit une grande goulée d’air. Il se jura de mener à bien son rôle, de ramener ces trois personnes, ses amis, chez eux, et que personne ne mourrait par sa faute. Pas encore. Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Emilia s’était toujours donnée corps et âme pour cette cause, et elle avait mis sa vie en danger un nombre incalculable de fois. Il voulait réussir pour elle.

-Allons-y. Miles, reste derrière.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d’un air grave. Waylon savait qu’il était toujours faible, mais il savait aussi que cet homme était bien plus fort qu’il en avait l’air.  
Alors les quatre résistants se mirent en marche, prêts à tuer autant d’hommes qu’il le faudrait pour parvenir à leur fin. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Emilia courait si vite que ses cheveux s’étaient plaqués sur son crânes, emportés qu’ils étaient par son élan. Et pourtant sa poursuivante n’en démordait pas, elle la sentait derrière elle, à quelques mètres. Elle se félicitait d’avoir réussi à la détourner de ses amis. Elle avait maintenant la certitude qu’ils s’en sortiraient : comme elle était devenue la cible principale, celle qu’il fallait abattre pour récupérer le disque dur, elle ne doutait pas de la capacité de Waylon à les mener en lieu sûr.

L’objectif pour elle à cet instant était de gagner le plus de temps possible, et échapper aux agents de Murkoff qui se précipitaient vers elle à son passage en plus de Glick.  
En jetant un rapide regard derrière elle, elle rencontra les yeux glacés de cette femme impitoyable. Elle savait toutes les choses qu’elle avait faites. C’était elle, avec son ancien associé Paul Marion, qui s’était arrangée pour discréditer Waylon aux yeux du monde et le faire passer pour un fou. Elle avait traqué sans relâche Peacock et ses partisans durant des années, avait occasionné des pertes immenses au sein de la résistance, et maintenant Emilia était sa proie. 

Elle sauta d’une plateforme à l’autre, espérant ainsi gagner du terrain. Mais cela n’eut aucun effet, le chasseur était toujours là, de plus en plus proche. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Waylon, où vous en êtes ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait assurée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de la peur ou de la faiblesse devant ses coéquipiers.   
Elle devait rester ferme, garder la tête froide, sinon ils allaient tous sombrer.

-On n’avance pas très vite. Les ascenseurs sont bien gardés alors on a opté pour les escaliers, mais c’est plus long avec Neil blessé et…Merde ! 

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Waylon ? 

Plus de réponse. L’inquiétude grandit en elle. 

-Vincelle ! Arrêtez-vous et je vous promets une mort rapide, entendit-elle dans son dos. 

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et tenta de redoubler d’effort. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Merde ! Cria Waylon. 

Ils descendaient les escaliers le plus vite qu’ils le pouvaient, quand trois hommes avaient déboulé devant eux, armes aux poings. Miles, qui se tenait toujours derrière Kate et Neil, vigilant, se posta devant eux.

Ceux-là ne portaient pas le même équipement ni le même uniforme que ceux qu’ils avaient combattus dans la salle des serveurs. Ils ressemblaient à de simples agents de sécurité, comme ceux qu’Emilia et Kate avaient neutralisés plus tôt.   
A une si courte portée, les fusils qu’ils brandissaient ne leur servit à rien: Waylon et Miles s’étaient déjà jetés sur eux avant même qu’ils ne réalisent à qui ils avaient affaire. Avec la force et la rage du désespoir, celle d’avoir dû laisser leur chef derrière, celle d’avoir un camarade blessé, ils combattirent comme des lions. Pendant que Waylon tirait à bout portant dans les organes vitaux de son adversaire, Miles lui avait sorti son couteau. Celui qu’il avait hésité à accepter, soucieux de ne pas réussir à s’en servir. Il était maintenant plus qu’heureux de l’avoir malgré tout pris avec lui, car il se souvenait de tout ce que Waylon lui avait enseigné, toutes les techniques, même si elles étaient peu nombreuses. Il était prêt à se servir du peu qu’il maîtrisait. 

De but en blanc, il planta son couteau dans la carotide de l’agent presque effrayé de le voir fondre sur lui tel un fauve. S’il avait appris quelque chose de la nuit d’horreur qu’il avait passé à Mount Massive, c’était qu’il valait toujours mieux éviter l’affrontement. Il avait éliminé la menace, sans réfléchir. Il se demanda si cela le rendrait de plus en plus indifférent à mesure que son compteur de victimes augmenterait. L’homme auquel il venait d’arracher la vie tomba au sol dès qu’il eut arraché son couteau de sa gorge, et après un râle, rendit son dernier souffle. 

Un dernier ennemi restait, planté comme un piquet dans le sol, fixant les cadavres des hommes qui l’accompagnaient. La peur pouvait se lire sur son visage, de même que le dégoût. Après plusieurs secondes, il dit :

-Si vous me laissez partir, je vous jure que je ne dirai rien à personne. 

Waylon et Miles échangèrent un regard. Le premier résigné, le deuxième hésitant. 

-Pitié ! J’ai une famille !, implora le garde. 

Miles voulait épargner cet homme. Si, parmi toutes les vies qui avaient été fauchée ce soir-là, une pouvait subsister, il voulait rendre cela possible. Cependant, pour Waylon, le choix était fait avant même que l’homme n’ouvre la bouche. Il n’était pas prêt à prendre le risque qu’il les dénonce, et qu’aucun membre de leur escouade ne s’en sorte vivant. Il pointa son arme vers lui. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?!, s’exclama l’homme, des soubresauts dans la voix. Je vous en prie !

-Je suis désolé, répondit simplement Waylon, sincère. 

Et il pressa la gâchette. Une seule balle de 9mm entre les deux yeux suffit à le tuer net, sans douleur. Miles lança un regard choqué vers lui, comme si un monstre se tenait à ses côtés. C’est peut-être le cas, pensa Waylon. Mais il avait des responsabilités. En premier lieu, celle de guider ces gens, ces amis, or de cette tour infernale. Et être responsable impliquait de faire le sale boulot. 

-Pourquoi ? Il n’aurait rien dit. 

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je ne risquerai jamais la vie de toute mon équipe pour une supposition. 

Miles était sur le point de répliquer quand Kate intervint. 

-On peut repartir ? Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps, déclara-t-elle en regardant le visage de son frère, crispé de douleur. 

Les deux hommes échangèrent alors un nouveau regard, entendu cette fois-ci. Leur différent pouvait-être remis à plus tard.   
Ils se remirent donc en route, tant bien que mal. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A bout de souffle, Emilia s’efforçait de continuer à avancer. Tous ses muscles, aux abois, la suppliaient de s’arrêter, mais elle résistait à la fatigue physique qui s’emparait d’elle, comme une proie qui se sait cernée par le prédateur, mais qui pourtant n’abandonne pas. 

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, la silhouette presque inhumaine qui la poursuivait se rapprochait, de seconde en seconde, inexorablement. Comment Glick pouvait-elle encore courir à cette vitesse après autant de temps ? Emilia comprit qu’elle ne pouvait lui échapper, et son cœur se serra. Pas d’issue, pas de miracle en vue pour la sauver cette fois-ci. 

La respiration sifflante, elle s’adressa une fois de plus à Waylon, dans l’espoir qu’entendre des nouvelles de ses amis lui redonnerait des forces. 

-Waylon ? 

-Neil ne va pas bien. On fait de notre mieux pour progresser le plus vite possible sans aggraver sa blessure. On est dans le tunnel. Attends…je vois la sortie ! 

-Parfait ! Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé tout à l’heure ? 

-Des gardes nous sont tombés dessus, rien de grave. Et toi ? Ça va aller ? 

-Oui, mentit-elle, tout va bien se passer. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. 

-Ok, je te fais confiance. On est dehors, je te recontacte quand on a rejoint John. 

Emilia ne parvint pas à répondre, tant elle était à bout de force. Soudain, elle entendit un coup de feu derrière elle, et elle ressentit une douleur intense à l’épaule droite. Pauline avait dû se lasser de la course poursuite, ou bien elle commençait aussi à se fatiguer. Emilia penchait plus pour la seconde option, car Glick rata son coup. La balle ne fit que frôler son épaule, assez pour ouvrir la chair et provoquer une hémorragie, mais pas pour causer de blessure grave.

Cela n’empêcha pas Emilia de chuter. Elle avait atteint la limite de ses forces, de ce que son corps avait à offrir. Elle tomba de la plateforme sur laquelle elle évoluait, et se retrouva plus bas, sur un toit, à l’air libre. Elle entendit presque ses côtes craquer à l’impacte avec le sol. Elle ne put retenir un râle de souffrance tandis qu’elle entendait les pas rapide de Pauline Glick se rapprocher. Sa vision trouble se clarifia peu à peu, et elle croisa le regard froid du canon d’un fusil à pompe.   
Un homme avait rejoint Glick, et c’était lui le propriétaire du fusil. Sa supérieure elle fixait nonchalamment l’ennemie qu’elle traquait depuis plusieurs années, et qu’elle tenait enfin. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Miles souffla de soulagement quand il aperçut enfin l’hélicoptère, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ils avaient réussi.   
Sur le chemin, il s’était efforcé de ne pas penser à ce que Waylon avait fait dans la cage d’escalier. Encore des veuves et des orphelins. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir des gens perdre la vie encore et encore. Mais il avait beau écouter sa conscience, il comprenait le choix que Waylon avait fait, il l’admirait même, sans vraiment l’admettre. Miles n’aurait jamais eu le courage de tuer un innocent qui s’était rendu. Mais c’était, paradoxalement, la meilleure chose à faire, dans l’intérêt de la mission. Il se posa la question qui tournait dans son cerveau depuis la première fois qu’il avait tué quelqu’un : La fin justifie-t-elle les moyens ? Pendant toute sa carrière de journaliste, il avait été convaincu que non. Mais aujourd’hui son jugement était plus incertain…

John descendit de l’hélicoptère dès qu’il les vit arriver. Son expression soulagée changea du tout au tout quand il vit qu’un membre de l’équipe manquait à l’appel. 

-Où est Emilia ? demanda-t-il, la voix blanche. 

-Il y a eu…un imprévu, lui répondit Waylon. 

-Quel genre d’imprévu ? 

-Du genre Pauline Glick. 

Il jura dans sa barbe. 

-Il fallait vraiment qu’elle soit ici ce jour là ! Mais alors où est-elle ? Où est Emilia ?

-Elle est parti sans nous avec les données, pour nous laisser plus de chance de s’échapper et qu’on ne la ralentisse pas. 

John hocha la tête, inquiet. Pendant que Kate faisait monter Neil dans l’hélico pour bander sa blessure plus correctement, Waylon fit signe à leur leader qu’ils avaient atteint leur destination. 

-Emilia ? On est à l’hélico. T’en es où ? 

Son sang se glaça quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint. 

-Emilia ? 

Toujours rien. Les autres échangeaient des regards angoissés. Puis, finalement, le grésillement d’une voix se fit entendre dans les oreilles de toute l’équipe. 

-Donnez-moi le disque dur, Vincelle

La voix de Glick. Tous, horrifiés et impuissants, attendirent d’entendre la suite. 

-Vous pouvez le prendre, répondit la jeune femme, un air de défi dans la voix, celui-ci est vide. Mes camarades sont déjà loin, avec toutes les données qu’il leur faut pour vous faire tomber. 

Des regards d’incompréhension passèrent des uns aux autres. Et alors, de la tristesse plein les yeux, Waylon sortit un objet de sa poche, et l’exposa à la vue de tous. C’était le disque dur, le vrai cette fois.

-Vous êtes une garce. Préparez vous à mourir. 

Des cris de panique parcoururent le groupe. 

-Non ! murmura Miles, lucide. Il avait compris ce qui était sur le point d’arriver. 

Dans les oreillettes, tous entendirent le cri guerrier d’Emilia, puis celui de douleur de Glick, et enfin… une détonation, qui résonna dans leurs têtes, les fit sursauter, et marqua à jamais leurs esprits. 

Et le silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre! Ce fut laborieux...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un nouveau chapitre! Après celui-ci, il en restera un, avec en plus un épilogue.  
> Cette fic est bien plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu...  
> Bonne lecture.

Simon Peacock ferma la porte derrière lui quand il atteint ses quartiers. D’un geste las, il baissa sa large capuche, qu’il portait en toute circonstance pour cacher sa face défigurée et rongée par ce qu’il avait subi entre les mains de Murkoff. Mais pas ce jour là. Ce jour là, il avait besoin de respirer à l’air libre, de ne plus avoir ce poids sur son crâne, car il avait perdu son meilleur élément. Le meilleur guerrier qu’il n’ait jamais formé était tombé, dans une mission qu’il avait lui-même organisée. 

Emilia était un des symboles de leur résistance. Et en plus d’être un prodige du combat, elle était son amie. Il était venu la chercher, un soir, alors qu’il l’avait repérée plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle mettait tant d’efforts dans ses recherches de Miles Upshur qu’il avait été intrigué. Il voyait en elle une force continue, une détermination rare. Au sein de la résistance, elle était respectée de tous, voire crainte de certains. 

Et elle était morte pour leur cause. Elle s’était sacrifiée pour ramener ces données au repaire, pour accomplir la mission. Simon s’assit sur son lit, et sortit le disque dur de sa poche. Il observa quelques instants ce petit objet qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Cette si petite chose qui leur avait tant coûté, qui avait provoqué tant de morts… Emilia avait été son bras droit pendant si longtemps qu’il s’était senti désorienté et avait préféré se retirer quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Il ne montrait pas souvent des signes d’émotions, il se devait d’être imperturbable devant ceux qu’il dirigeait…mais à cet instant précis, Simon ne pouvait s’empêcher d’arborer un air infiniment triste. 

A l’autre bout du quartier général de la résistance, l’équipe amputée d’un membre était toujours rassemblée autour de l’hélicoptère. Quand ils avaient annoncé à tous la mort d’Emilia et donné le disque dur à Simon, le beau monde avait commencé à s’éloigner pour les laisser seuls. Parmi eux figuraient des amis d’Emilia, et on vit certains d’entre eux fondre en larme avant de partir. 

Neil avait immédiatement été pris en charge par les médecins à leur arrivée. Il ne restait donc sur le toit du bâtiment que Waylon, Miles, Kate et John, qui était assis sur une caisse, la tête dans ses mains, effondré. Kate fixait le vide, encore trop choquée pour parler. Miles aussi était perdu. Le bruit sourd de la détonation qui avait enlevé la vie à sa meilleure ami résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, ne lui laissant jamais une seconde de répit. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? La meilleure d’entre eux, leur chef…c’était la première mission de Miles, et lui s’en était sorti sans blessure grave. C’était injuste. C’est moi qui aurais dû mourir, se dit-il. 

Son regard s’arrêta sur Waylon, et une colère sourde l’envahit. 

-Tu savais ce qu’elle faisait, hein ? lui lança-t-il. 

Waylon parut surpris qu’on lui ait adressé la parole. Il semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. 

-Oui. 

-Et t’as rien fait pour l’arrêter. Tu l’as laissée se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Comment t’as pu faire ça ?!

Waylon eut une expression blessée sur le visage. 

-J’ai obéis aux ordres qu’elle m’avait donnés. C’était le plan B, notre porte de sortie au cas où ça tournait mal. Emilia savait exactement ce qu’elle faisait, et tu le sais autant que moi Miles. 

-Mais qui se soucie des ordres ? C’était ton amie aussi, non ? Quel genre d’ami tu es, Waylon ?

Miles avait parlé avec une petite voix, celle d’un homme brisé. Une larme coulait déjà le long de sa joue. 

-Ecoute, Miles, je comprends ta réaction, mais j’ai fait ce qu’elle voulait ! J’ai respecté sa volonté de se sacrifier pour nous et la réussite de la mission. Si j’avais refusé, elle aurait choisi quelqu’un d’autre pour l’accompagner et jouer ce rôle à ma place. T’as pas le droit de me blâmer pour ça ! C’était son choix, putain !

-J’en ai rien à foutre de sa volonté ! Tu l’as laissée mourir et c’est tout ce que t’as fait ! 

Et Miles quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Waylon resta immobile, peiné. Quand il avait accepté d’aider Emilia à mettre sur place ce plan parallèle, celui qui leur assurait la réussite, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’ils auraient à s’en servir. Il avait été convaincu jusqu’au bout que toute l’équipe resterait ensemble, coûte que coûte, et que tout le monde s’en sortirait indemne. Et résultat : Emilia n’était plus, Neil était blessé, et les autres allaient souffrir de traumatisme pendant les mois qui allaient venir. En particulier John. Waylon se tourna vers celui-ci, inquiet. Il pleurait silencieusement, la tête toujours abritée dans l’étreinte de ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. John s’était efforcé de ne pas montrer de faiblesse pendant le trajet du retour. Sa mission était de ramener ses amis au bercail, même avec un chagrin incommensurable qui pesait sur lui. De toute l’équipe, il était celui qui avait le lien le plus fort avec Emilia. Personne ne connaissait la nature réelle de leur relation, mais ce qui était sûr, c’était que le pilote était le plus affecté par sa disparition. 

Il s’approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant de lui sourire. 

-Hé, John…tu tiens le coup ? 

Le pilote releva soudain la tête, comme sorti d’une transe. Il le regarda avec des yeux perdus. 

-Je…non…J’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’elle ait fait ça sans m’en parler. 

Waylon s’assit auprès de lui. 

-Si elle t’a gardé en dehors de ça, c’est parce qu’elle savait que tu essaierais de l’en empêcher. Elle te connaissait mieux que personne, John, elle n’a pas pu se résoudre à te demander ça. C’est pour ça qu’elle m’a choisi moi. Elle était moins proche de moi que de toi. 

-Tu sais, Waylon, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t’en veux pas. Je comprends. 

Waylon soupira, jetant un œil à la porte par laquelle Miles était parti. 

-Merci. C’est difficile pour moi aussi, même si je sais que ça n’en a pas l’air. 

-Tu devrais lui dire. A Miles. 

-Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée…il est très en colère contre moi, plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il ne m’en a jamais voulu de l’avoir attiré à l’asile, mais là, c’est autre chose. Je ne veux pas le perdre…

John eut un léger sourire derrière le voile de ses larmes. 

\- Laisse-le d’abord se calmer un petit moment. Mais ensuite tu devras lui parler, si tu veux que ça s’arrange. Je ne connais pas Miles depuis assez longtemps pour en être certain, mais il m’a l’air trop attaché à toi pour t’en vouloir bien longtemps. Il finira par comprendre, tu verras. 

-J’aimerai être aussi optimiste que toi, répondit Waylon, préoccupé. 

Il avait vécu dans une telle osmose avec Miles ces dernières semaines que c’était étrange de ne plus sentir sa présence rassurante dans les moments de doute. Waylon ne changerait pas d’avis sur son acte, c’était certain, et il espérait ne pas foutre en l’air leur relation à cause de cela. 

Kate leur fit tout à coup signe, avec son habituel air grave sur le visage, quoique cette fois-ci teinté de tristesse. 

-Je…je vais essayer de voir Neil. 

Waylon et John hochèrent la tête et la regardèrent s’éloigner. Ils restèrent là, assis près de l’hélicoptère, le pilote et le sniper se soutenant mutuellement dans leur peine. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Blake se dirigeait vers le réfectoire quand il avait croisé un groupe de résistants qui se déplaçaient lentement, comme lestés d’un poids dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. Ils semblaient aux abois, et certains étaient en larmes. Blake les regarda passer en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les avoir mis dans un état pareil, mais passa finalement son chemin. Ces dernières semaines avaient été très dures pour lui. Il avait tout perdu en l’espace d’une nuit, et peinait encore à y penser sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. La disparition de Lynn avait été un tel choc, elle qui avait été toujours été à ses côtés depuis l’école primaire, depuis la mort de Jessica…

Jessica justement était une autre des choses qui lui torturaient l’esprit. Toute sa vie il avait tout fait pour ignorer ce jour où il l’avait retrouvée pendue dans leur école, pour oublier ce qu’il avait réellement vu, jusqu’à se convaincre lui-même que Jessica s’était donnée la mort. Mais après cette nuit passée à Temple Gate, (ou plutôt ces trois jours, même s’il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée) il ne pouvait plus nier l’évidence, il ne pouvait plus s’enfermer dans son déni. Il avait vu le père Loutermilch tuer Jess, et la pendre lui-même au plafond pour camoufler le tout en suicide. Ces événements avaient au moins eu un aspect positif : il était maintenant en paix avec cette partie de sa vie. 

Mais jamais il n’oublierait les horreurs dont il avait été témoin à Temple Gate, jamais il n’oublierait le regard de cette femme à la faux, ni ceux vides et fous des villageois sous l’emprise des ondes des tours. 

Il s’était refermé sur lui-même pendant que les autres se préparaient et s’entraînaient, il s’était efforcé d’aller de l’avant, de ne pas se morfondre dans sa tristesse, mais ça n’avait pas vraiment été un succès Il savait que Lynn n’aurait pas voulu ça, il savait qu’elle lui aurait dit de pendre sa revanche sur Murkoff, mais pendant plusieurs semaines il n’avait pas réussi à quitter sa chambre, ressassant encore et encore les derniers instants de sa femme. 

A mesure qu’il avançait, il croisait d’autres gens dans le même état que les autres, effondrés, avec un air triste. Il sentait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment monter en lui, et ne put s’empêcher d’arrêter un homme quelques instants pour l’interroger. 

\- Excuse-moi, mais…tu sais ce qui se passe ? 

Blake n’eut pas besoin de détailler l’objet de sa demande, car l’homme lui répondit du tac au tac. 

-L’escouade envoyée en mission vient de revenir. 

-Et alors ? Ils ont réussi ? demanda l’ancien cameraman, soudain inquiet pour ses nouveaux amis.

-Oui, ils ont rapporté les données, mais…

-Mais ? 

-Mais Emilia est tombée au combat, lâcha son interlocuteur en baissant les yeux. 

Blake se figea, fixant le pauvre homme qui ne voulait probablement rien d’autre que d’aller se reposer. 

-Tu…tu veux dire que…balbutia-t-il. 

-Elle est morte. Elle s’est sacrifiée, martela l’autre, conscient qu’être direct et confronter Blake à la réalité était la meilleure chose à faire. 

Il reprit alors sa route en laissant Blake pantelant, toujours immobile. Celui-ci dut s’appuyer contre le mur tant l’annonce l’avait retourné de l’intérieure. Emilia ? La femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Celle qu’il avait vue se battre contre des dizaines d’illuminés à Temple Gate ? Morte ? 

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il refusait d’y croire. Alors qu’il commençait tout juste à se remettre de la mort de Lynn, une autre mort survenait dans son entourage. Pourquoi tous les gens auxquels ils tenaient continuaient-ils de disparaître inexorablement ? Sans Emilia et Miles, il serait mort avec sa femme, dans d’atroces souffrances. Malgré la léthargie qui l’avait habité depuis son arrivé dans la résistance, il avait été heureux de pouvoir partager quelques moments avec ceux qu’il considérait désormais comme ses amis. La réalité de leur situation le frappait telle une enclume. Ils n’étaient pas invincibles, ils n’étaient pas des super-héros. Juste des gens qui tentaient de se dresser contre l’injustice. Mais même les meilleurs d’entre eux pouvaient mourir chaque jour, et cette réalisation le clouait sur place. 

Après quelques instants, il se détacha du mur, et se dirigea presque instinctivement vers la chambre de Miles. C’était la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé, celui à qui il avait besoin de parler. Il n’osait imaginer l’était dans lequel il devait être. 

Ses pas le menant machinalement à sa destination, il arriva assez vite devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Il hésita un instant à entrer, se demandant si ça allait sembler indiscret, mais il décida qu’il s’en fichait et ouvrit la porte, après avoir donné deux coups dessus pour s’annoncer. 

Il vit aussitôt un Miles recroquevillé sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son corps, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, d’autant qu’en entrant il remarqua que la table basse était renversée, les choses qui étaient posées dessus éparpillées sur le sol. Blake ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir la même histoire se répéter, de se remémorer les heures qu’il avait passées dans la même position que Miles, léthargique, quelques mois plus tôt. 

Il s’approcha doucement de lui, silencieusement tout en s’assurant de faire assez de bruit pour que son ami sache qu’il était là. Il s’assit sur le lit, évitant de faire des gestes brusques. 

-Miles, commença-t-il, je…je suis désolé. 

Il s’était imaginé ce qu’il allait lui dire pendant qu’il marchait, des phrases pleines de soutien et de compassion. Mais dès qu’il ouvrit la bouche, il eut le sentiment qu’elles étaient futiles, que Miles n’attendait pas de lui qu’il lui serve les mêmes formules alambiquées qu’il allait entendre constamment à partir du moment où il sortirait de cette chambre.  
Au son de sa voix, Miles eut comme un soubresaut, comme s’il sortait soudain du monde parallèle que constituait son cerveau. Il se redressa un peu, s’asseyant sur le lit et de manière à pouvoir rencontrer le regard de Blake. 

-Alors tu le sais déjà…répondit-il, la voix faible.

Il avait une mine épouvantable, et Blake remarqua soudain que ses vêtements étaient tâchés à plusieurs endroits de sang. Pourtant il n’avait pas l’air blessé, c’est pourquoi Blake supposa que ce n’était pas le sien et ne s’en inquiéta pas. 

-Oui. Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s’est passé ? 

Blake s’efforçait d’avoir une voix douce et amicale, même si le chagrin menaçait lui aussi de le submerger. L’un d’eux devait rester fort pour soutenir l’autre. Miles hocha lentement la tête. 

-Emilia et Waylon avaient élaboré dans notre dos un plan de secours au cas où les choses tournaient mal. Et ce plan consistait à ce qu’Emilia attire les ennemis avec de fausses données pendant que Waylon ramenait les vraies au bercail. 

Un plan de secours ? C’était ingénieux, mais Blake ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux compères n’en avaient pas parlé aux autres. 

-Alors, pendant qu’on retournait tranquillement à l’hélico, elle se faisait traquer par les soldats de Murkoff, une en particulier, Glick je crois, je m’en fous. Cette salope a tué Emilia. 

Blake était soufflé et impressionné par le sacrifice qu’avait fait Emilia pour la cause. C’était…noble. Il laissa volontairement un silence s’installer entre eux, leur laissant à tous les deux le temps de réfléchir à ce que Miles venait d’annoncer. Après un temps, et en ayant pris soin de choisir ses mots, il demanda. 

-Je…suppose que tu en veux à Waylon ? 

Il avait tout de suite senti cette animosité qui transparaissait derrière tout ce chagrin. Il avait été étonné en rentrant de ne pas trouver le sniper aux côtés de Miles, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n’était pas là. 

A la question, Miles eut une expression de colère et de trouble mélangés. 

-Bien sûr que je lui en veux ! Il nous a tous trahi en la laissant faire ce qu’elle avait en tête. Il aurait dû la dissuader, trouver quelque chose pour l’en empêcher, ou simplement nous prévenir…Je croyais qu’on se disait tout, mais à l’évidence je ne suis pas assez digne de confiance pour lui. 

Blake eut tout le mal du monde à trouver les mots justes. Il voulait aider Miles, plus que tout, parce qu’il se souvenait du soutien que celui-ci lui avait apporté depuis leur départ de Temple Gate. Miles s’était inquiété de son état d’esprit, de sa santé, était souvent passé le voir, et même s’il ne l’avait jamais montré, emmuré dans sa peine qu’il était, il avait été touché par ces intentions. Il voulait maintenant lui rendre la pareil, être présent pour lui dans un des pires moments de sa vie. 

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de confiance, Miles…tu sais, je ne le connais pas très bien mais, crois-moi, il t’aime vraiment. 

Miles tiqua à la dernière phrase que Blake avait prononcée : il t’aime vraiment. Quoi qu’elle puisse signifier, elle eut pour effet de le radoucir quelque peu. 

-Je pense plutôt, poursuivit Blake, qu’il a voulu te protéger des conséquences que ce plan pouvait avoir. D’ailleurs c’est probablement pour ça aussi qu’Emilia ne vous en a pas parlé, à toi et au reste de l’équipe. Peut-être qu’ils ont essayé de vous en parler mais qu’ils n’ont pas réussi, ou peut-être qu’ils savaient qu’en vous le disant vous tenteriez, comme tu l’as dit, de l’en empêcher, et que ça compromettrait la mission. 

-Alors ça veut dire qu’elle accordait plus d’importance à la mission qu’à sa propre vie ? 

-Selon moi c’est un choix qu’elle a fait, sûrement en son âme et conscience. Et je pense qu’on devrait tous respecter son choix. C’était sa vie, et elle était libre de faire ce qu’elle voulait avec, vivre dans le déni ou accuser Waylon ne résoudra rien, Miles, tu comprends ? 

-Je…je crois…

Il sentit que ses paroles avaient trouvé écho dans l’esprit de son ami, et il savait qu’il était en train de remettre en doute ses certitudes. 

-Le blâmer ne fera pas revenir Emilia, ajouta-t-il, et, tu sais, il doit souffrir énormément, lui aussi, sauf qu’il n’est probablement pas aussi à l’aise que toi pour exprimer ses émotions. Si tu veux mon avis, ne pas t’avoir à ses côtés doit lui faire encore plus de mal. 

Miles soupira longuement, pensif. 

-Tu as peut-être raison…

-Il a besoin de toi Miles, comme tu as besoin de lui. Ne détruit pas tout à cause de son acte, vous êtes trop fusionnels pour être séparés. 

Miles devait bien reconnaître qu’il aurait aimé partager sa peine avec Waylon, qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer au creux de son épaule, se reposer sur lui pour s’abandonner à toute cette douleur qui le submergeait et menaçait de l’emporter. Il réalisa enfin, comme si son esprit était soudain éclairci l’espace d’un instant, qu’il s’infligeait ce manque à lui-même. Que la seule raison pour laquelle il n’était pas dans les bras de Waylon en ce moment même, c’était lui. Il pourrait simplement lui pardonner, aller le retrouver, enfin se laisser aller. 

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt…

-C’est normal, prends ton temps, je suis sûr que Waylon peut attendre longtemps. 

Miles hocha la tête. Maintenant qu’il était calmé, il était envahi d’une infinie mélancolie, d’une folle envie de s’allonger et dormir pour le restant de ses jours. Il était absolument épuisé. Ses vêtements étaient sales, il était sale, et il pouvait presque sentir les ecchymoses se former autour de son cou, après que le grand soldat ait tenté de l’étrangler. 

-Merci Blake, dit-il avec sincérité. Il se sentait un peu mieux après avoir parlé à quelqu’un. 

-C’est normal. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe au réfectoire. Toi essaie de te reposer un peu, d’accord ? 

-Ok, je vais essayer.

Quand Blake eut quitté la chambre, Miles enleva ses vêtements à l’exception de son sous vêtement et entra dans son lit, certain de ne jamais réussir à s’endormir. Pourtant la fatigue eut rapidement raison de sa tristesse. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Trois jours passèrent. Trois jours où tous ceux qui avaient participé à la mission vécurent reclus, en état de choque constant pour les uns, de léthargie morbide pour les autres. Kate passait tout son temps au chevet de Neil, qui avait été soigné et avait pu bénéficier du sang donné par quelques personnes compatibles au sein de la résistance, qui n’avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à apporter leur aide. Tout le monde savait que la lutte touchait peut-être à sa fin, et ce grâce à en partie à Neil. C’était un moyen d’exprimer leur gratitude.

Waylon n’avait pas vu Miles depuis leur retour du site de Murkoff. Pas une seule fois. Il passait souvent voir John dans sa chambre pour s’assurer qu’il s’alimentait proprement. Il trouvait que le pilote gérait la perte d’un être cher avec maturité. Il n’était pas dans un état aussi déplorable que Blake l’avait été. Bien sûr, il était anéanti par la disparition d’Emilia, mais il tentait visiblement de relativiser, de comprendre qu’il ne pouvait qu’honorer sa mémoire, et d’aller de l’avant car c’était ce qu’elle aurait voulu. Waylon l’admirait pour son stoïcisme face à la douleur. 

Ce qui l’inquiétait, au contraire, c’était bien comment Miles pouvait se porter. Blake lui racontait tous les jours comment son état pouvait évoluer, depuis que celui-ci avait décidé de veiller sur lui. Waylon lui en était reconnaissant, et était heureux de savoir que le veuf avait enfin trouvé une occupation, mais il désespérait de ne pas voir Miles de ses yeux. Souvent il avait envie d’aller le voir, mais il se rappelait bien vite les barrières qu’il s’était imposées : ce ne serait pas une bonne chose qu’il fasse le premier pas, cela pourrait causer des torts irréparables à ce qu’il restait du bonheur qu’ils avaient partagé une courte période. 

Et par-dessus tout il ne voulait pas abandonner, il ne voulait pas s’excuser de ce qu’il avait fait car il n’y avait pas lieu de le faire, il en était fermement convaincu. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses qu’il avait par la suite regrettées dans sa vie, mais pas celle-ci. Emilia lui manquait tous les jours, bien qu’elle n’ait pas été très aussi proche de lui que d’autres. Elle était sa partenaire, et c’était toujours très difficile de perdre un partenaire. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser engloutir par la culpabilité. 

Il pensait souvent à Pauline Glick. Il savait que si elle n’avait pas été présente ce soir-là, Emilia serait très probablement rentrée avec eux. La haine qui l’animait envers cette femme était presque aussi palpable que celle qu’il avait ressentie pour Jeremy Blaire. Il se répétait souvent que la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait, il ferait tout pour venger Emilia, il la ferait souffrir comme elle avait fait souffrir toutes les victimes de laboratoires de Murkoff, celles qui avaient eu le malheur d’en savoir trop, ou celles qui s’étaient trop approchées du secret. 

Il était allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il aurait voulu que Peacock l’ait assigné à une tâche, qu’il lui eut donné une occupation, car quand il n’avait rien à faire il se mettait à ressasser le passé, à penser à trop de choses en même temps jusqu’à ce que tout se mélange dans sa tête, et dans cette situation-là il finissait souvent en larmes, seul, et infiniment triste. Il avait besoin qu’on l’empêche de rester immobile, ou il finirait par sombrer dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets, il en était certain.  
Il se leva brusquement, n’y tenant plus, enfila des chaussures et sortit, en ouvrant la porte plus violemment qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il se retrouva dans le couloir vide et silencieux. C’était le plein milieu d’après-midi, alors presque tout le monde au repaire était occupé. Mais pas lui, ni John, Kate, Neil et Miles, à qui Peacock avait donné une permission d’une semaine, dans l’espoir que cela les aide à aller mieux. Waylon avait bien protesté, mais leur chef n’avait rien voulu entendre. Il commença à marcher, errant sans but dans le complexe de la résistance. Il croisa enfin plusieurs personnes, dont plusieurs amis qu’il salua avec un mince sourire. Il détestait le regard de pitié qu’ils lui lançaient. Il n’avait pas besoin de pitié, encore mois que les gens se comportent différemment avec lui. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi seul depuis longtemps, et ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers celui dont la présence lui manquait tant : Miles Upshur. 

Ses pas le menèrent malgré lui vers un lieu qui représentait beaucoup de choses pour lui : la salle d’entraînement. Elle était vide à ce moment-là, un simple coup de chance puisque les combattants de la résistance étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis la mission, les risques d’une attaque étant encore plus importants qu’avant. Il entra en laissant la porte se fermer toute seule derrière-lui, produisant un bruit qui résonna dans toute la salle qui était haute de plafond. Il avança de quelques pas à l’intérieur, comme transporté par tous les souvenirs qu’il avait dans cette pièce. Ses premiers jours à plein temps dans le complexe, où il avait subi un entraînement épuisant avec d’autres recrues, tout cela sous bien sûr la supervision d’Emilia, et parfois de Peacock lui-même. C’était là qu’il avait appris à ravaler sa colère, ou au contraire à mettre de côté sa peur et sa tristesse pour se concentrer sur ses capacités et ce qu’il devait faire pour les améliorer. C’était là qu’il était venu réfléchir juste avant d’embarquer avec John dans l’hélico pour aller chercher Emilia, Miles, et Blake à Temple Gate. Et c’était aussi là que la relation entre Waylon et Miles avait soudain pris un tournant inattendu…

Il alla s’asseoir sur un banc comme il l’avait déjà fait tant de fois, et contempla son reflet dans les grands miroirs du mur opposé. Il eut un rictus amer : il n’avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Il était encore plus pâle et cerné qu’il ne l’était naturellement. Waylon resta donc une bonne demi-heure ainsi, à tenter de ne penser à rien, à échouer totalement et ressasser encore et encore les mêmes pensées qui le hantaient depuis des mois et des mois, auxquelles venaient de s’ajouter la mort d’Emilia et sa peur de perdre Miles à tout jamais. Il poussa un profond soupir et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. C’est le bruit de l’ouverture de la porte qui le fit soudain la relever, surpris. Quelqu’un était en train d’entrer. Et ce quelqu’un, c’était exactement celui dont il avait besoin, comme si ses prières avaient été exaucées. 

Miles se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, visiblement aussi surpris que Waylon. Ils se regardèrent longuement, cherchant dans les yeux de l’autre une réponse à leurs questions. Si Waylon ne savait absolument pas quelle conduite adopter, il savait, à en juger par l’air contrit de Miles qu’il en était de même pour lui. De plus, l’hôte du Walrider ne s’était pas enfui en courant à la vue de Waylon, et c’était plutôt bon signe. Peut-être était-il disposé à discuter…

Après quelques instants, Miles bougea enfin et vint s’asseoir sur le banc à côté de Waylon, en veillant tout de même à garder ses distances. Miles fixait le sol, pendant que Waylon, presque gêné, s’adonnait à une étude approfondie du mur opposé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, et quand Waylon risqua un coup d’œil vers sa droite, il put voir que Miles était aussi cerné que lui, même s’il était soulagé de constater qu’il avait meilleure mine que ce qu’il s’imaginait. 

Ce fut Miles qui engagea la conversation, d’une voix timide, faible, qui fit sursauter Waylon, habitué au silence. 

-Hey. 

Entendre cette voix mit du baume au cœur de Waylon. Il ne s’était pas imaginé qu’elle lui avait autant manqué. 

-Hey, répondit-il, sur le même ton.

-Ils organisent de grandes funérailles pour elle, déclara Miles, n’osant prononcer le nom qui occupait leurs esprits à tous les deux. 

-Je sais, Jason me l’a dit. Apparemment ils préparent aussi des sépultures pour ceux qui sont morts pour la cause, et même pour la femme de Blake.

Son compère parut surpris par cette annonce. Si Blake ne le luit avait pas dit, c’était que le veuf n’était pas non plus au courant, du moins pas encore.

Alors que le silence semblait prêt de se réinstaller, Waylon décida de se lancer, tenter le tout pour le tout, et aborder le sujet qui fâchait. 

-Ecoute, Miles, je sais que tu m’en veux pour le choix que j’ai fait, mais-

-Je crois que ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, le coupa Miles. 

Waylon cligna des yeux, stupéfait par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. 

-J’ai bien entendu… ?

Miles lui adressa un sourire, très léger, qui pourtant rendit espoir au blond. 

-Je commence enfin à comprendre, du moins je le pense. Je croyais que j’étais en colère contre toi, parce que j’avais besoin de diriger cette colère contre quelqu’un. Quand j’ai compris ce que tu avais fait, j’étais si peu lucide que je t’ai tout de suite attribué l’entière responsabilité de sa mort. J’avais tellement mal, si tu savais…je me sentais trahi par le monde entier, plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Plus je pensais à la nuit que j’ai passé à Mount Massive, plus je pensais aux mois pendant lesquels j’ai erré, jusqu’à arriver à Temple Gate. Et alors je pensais à tout ce qu’Emilia a fait pour moi, à quel point c’était la meilleure amie qu’on puisse avoir, la fille la plus forte que j’ai vue de toute ma vie, mais aussi la plus généreuse, et je pleurais, parce qu’après l’avoir enfin retrouvée, on me l’enlève à nouveau…

Les larmes commençaient à arriver, gonflant les yeux de Miles et produisant cette douleur familière dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas craquer, c’est pourquoi il ravala sa peine et se reconcentra sur Waylon qui l’observait, ne sachant comment réagir. Avant la mission, il l’aurait pris dans ses bras sans hésiter. 

-Je suis désolé d’avoir rejeté la faute sur toi, Waylon. C’est toi qui avais raison depuis le début, mais j’étais aveuglé par le chagrin. Mais grâce à l’aide de Blake, j’ai enfin compris que tu n’as rien fait de mal. J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

Miles se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir vidé son sac. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir perdu Waylon pour de bon. Celui-ci resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Miles sentait peu à peu l’appréhension monter en lui. 

-Je ne sais pas si je te l’ai déjà dit, mais ces dernières semaines ont été les plus belles et les plus agréables que j’ai passé depuis ce jour où je t’ai envoyé ce mail, déclara Waylon.

Une nouvelle pause. 

-Avant de te rencontrer, reprit-il, j’étais hanté par le fantôme d’Eddie Gluskin, je ne vivais pas vraiment. Je m’entraînais, je devenais le soldat sans émotion que j’avais besoin d’être pour avoir une chance de me venger. Et puis je t’ai vu, dans cet hélicoptère, et j’ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais, comme si tout ce temps je connaissais ton visage sans mettre le doigt dessus, et que le voile d’ombre s’était enfin dissipé. T’as ressenti la même chose à ce moment-là ?, demanda-t-il. 

Miles hocha la tête. 

-Aujourd’hui, je peux dire que tu as réussi à me rendre goût à la vie, Miles. Je n’ai pas peur de le dire. Je me suis enfin résigné à ne plus jamais revoir ma femme et mes fils, et je sais que c’est mieux comme ça, parce que ma présence leur serait toxique. Ça fait mal de l’admettre, mais c’est vrai. Alors t’avoir à mes côtés, c’est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ces derniers temps, parce que maintenant, j’arrive à penser à l’avenir. Grâce à Emilia, on a enfin une chance de donner un sens à toutes ces morts, de mettre fin à cette guerre. Je me pose souvent une question : « Et après… ? » Le futur que je m’imaginais était sombre, sans joie, car je savais que je serai seul, et que, sans plus aucun objectif, j’aurais fini par mettre fin à mes jours. 

L’expression horrifiée de Miles le fit se dépêcher d’ajouter :

-Mais, maintenant c’est différent, maintenant j’arrive à me figurer le bonheur.

En parlant, il se rapprochait lentement, franchissant la ligne que Miles avait imposée entre eux. Quand il fut enfin près de lui, il se risqua à poser sa main sur la sienne, pour lui montrer à quel point il pensait tout ce qu’il était en train de dire. 

-Cette vie solitaire qui s’annonçait pénible, je pourrais la rendre agréable. Mais seulement si tu acceptes de la passer avec moi, conclut-il. 

Waylon n’en revenait pas d’avoir réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, et surtout d’avoir osé les prononcer. Mais il pensait chaque mot qui était sorti de sa bouche, et il espérait ne pas être allé trop loin, ne pas avoir brusqué Miles. 

Cependant, « brusqué » ne fut pas le mot adéquat pour qualifier la réaction de son ami. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, alors qu’il regardait Waylon. Il cédait enfin à toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé les trois derniers jours. La tension, la peine, la colère, et à cet instant, une profonde affection. Ses yeux quittèrent un instant le visage de Waylon pour se poser sur leurs mains jointes. Puis il parvint enfin à ouvrir la bouche. 

-Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis désolé. Comment ai-je pu t’en vouloir ? Emilia me le disait pour rire, mais je crois que je suis vraiment con. 

Sa voix se brisa quand il prononça le dernier mot, et sans attendre plus longtemps, il enlaça Waylon, comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant. Il le serrait contre lui comme s’il pouvait disparaître à tout moment, comme si c’était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et pour Miles, à ce moment-là, c’était le cas. Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de l’autre homme, et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés de mission, il pleura sans se soucier du regard des autres, sans avoir le sentiment qu’il devrait en avoir honte. Waylon de son côté, avait été pris au dépourvu par la soudaine étreinte, mais ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il entourait Miles de ses bras, comme un bouclier, parce qu’il sentait qu’il avait besoin de protection. D’un bras sur lequel se reposer. Miles avait joué ce rôle pour lui pendant longtemps, à commencer par le jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie, sur le perron de l’hôpital psychiatrique, alors qu’il était à la merci de Jeremy Blaire, si proche et à la fois si loin de la sortie. Maintenant c’était au tour de Waylon de le protéger des dangers extérieurs comme de lui-même. 

Après un moment, quand Miles fut apaisé, ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards restaient verrouillés l’un dans l’autre, comme hypnotisés, bloqués par quelque enchantement. Miles souriait comme il n’avait pas souri depuis longtemps, même si ses yeux rouges trahissaient le profond chagrin qui ne le quittait pas. 

-Je suis…commença-t-il, luttant pour trouver les mots justes, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, M. Park. 

Il n’aurait pas pu dire ce qui le travaillait depuis un moment déjà d’une meilleure façon. Il ne pouvait plus nier l’évidence. Il savait que ce serait difficile pour Waylon avec les séquelles mentales qu’il gardait de son séjour à Mount Massive, mais il s’en fichait. Il se fichait aussi de l’entité qui vivait en lui, et qui pourrait ne pas entendre de cette oreille ses désirs de vie paisible. Quoique maintenant qu’il y pensait, le Walrider ne s’était pas manifesté depuis qu’il avait réussi à le contenir, grâce à Waylon. Une preuve de plus, qu’il avait besoin de cet homme dans sa vie…

Ce que fit celui-ci à la suite de cette déclaration, Miles ne s’y serait jamais attendu. Pas si tôt, pas après la réaction qu’il avait eu ce jour-là après la séance d’entraînement. Et pourtant, avant que Miles n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, de douces lèvres s’étaient posées sur les siennes, presque irréelles tant elles étaient hésitantes. Miles savoura la sensation quelques instants, incertain de ce qu’il pouvait se permettre de faire. Même si Waylon avait fait le premier pas, ce qui était bon signe, y aller trop fort et réveiller ses traumatismes était la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire. Il avait la ferme intention de respecter les angoisses et le caractère fragile qui pouvaient parfois s’emparer de Waylon. 

Il se décida enfin à, doucement, approfondir le baiser, posant sa main dans le cou de l’autre homme, dont la respiration s’accéléra. Waylon, de son côté, n’avait pas vraiment contrôlé cette urgence qui l’avait soudainement pris. Il regardait Miles, et la seconde d’après il l’embrassait. Il ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point il en avait eu envie, et ce depuis longtemps. Les souvenirs horrifiques qui étaient revenus à la charge la fois où c’était presque arrivé l’avaient dissuadé de retenter l’expérience les semaines qui avaient suivi. Mais c’était différent, à présent, il sentait qu’il était plus conforté dans les sentiments qu’il avait pour Miles que jamais. Cela l’effrayait un peu, étant donné la façon dont sa dernière relation s’était terminée, mais il avait cédé à l’excitation que tout cela provoquait chez lui. Il se sentait comme l’adolescent qu’il avait toujours été, même atteint l’âge adulte…Murkoff lui avait prit sa personnalité, et il commençait tout juste à la retrouver, par le biais de choses simples, d’une vie normale, comme tomber amoureux.  
Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d’air, et se contemplèrent l’un l’autre plusieurs minutes durant, haletants et souriants. Miles laissa échapper un petit rire qui se propagea à Waylon. La seconde d’après, leurs étaient de nouveau jointes, cette fois-ci avec empressement.


End file.
